


Alice in hell

by Cupcake_The_Timelady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Boo Seungkwan-centric, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t help it, I’m biased, Kidnapping, Multi, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Original Female Character(s), Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Smut, Torture, Trauma, Whump, Will fill in as the story progresses, but just a little bit, my mind is fucked, this story is just a tiny bit dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 83,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake_The_Timelady/pseuds/Cupcake_The_Timelady
Summary: To say that Alice had an easy life would be a lie. With non caring parents and no friends growing up, she had a hard time functioning as an adult. Even harder functioning as an mateless Omega. But she took her foot in front of the other each day and made it through.Yes it was true she had a kind of miserable life but she had found something that made her happy, music. Granted she didn't play herself but she had found these two bands called Seventeen and BTS and they helped her through even the worst of days.So when Seventeen where performing an hour away from where she lived, she just had to buy a ticket to see and meet them. What she didn't expect was that when she finally meet one plum member, sparks started flying and she suddenly had twenty soulmates.Everything was suddenly perfect for Alice but something sinister are lurking in the shadows. So let's see if she gets wholeskinned through it.I'm in the process of rewriting but will still post updates at the same time.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	1. Alice by life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen had just finished their concert the night before and were exhausted, but they needed to get to the signing they were doing that day. But maybe this day will be better than they expected in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I was at first just writing this fanfic for fun and for me to practice my written english (english is not my first language) but then I started to really care for the story and its characters.
> 
> So I've decided to rewrite my chapters to give this story justice, starting here at the first chapter.
> 
> I do hope that you want to see this story to an end just as much as I want to. So i hope that you will join me on this journey.
> 
> This chapter was written the 1st of October 2020 and rewritten the 30th of November 2020.

**_??? POV_ **

_ Everything hurt, my body was suspended in the air. A whimper tried to cut through my throat but the gag stopped it from happening. The gag was harsh on my lips and the way made me almost puke as it was pressed into my mouth. A blindfold made from a scratching material covers my eyes, making the only senses I could use my hearing. _

_ I was so scared, I could feel the wounds on my body bleeding through the rags I was wearing. They were stinging badly, my laboured breathing was not helping and by god I just wanted to go home. Where are my mates, my protectors, my Alphas. I missed and needed my fellow Omegas, needed the comfort that they all provide. I needed to be home. But I couldn't.  _

_ I started whimpering once more, the ropes that were keeping me upright are digging into my skin. I tried for the millionth time to move and get out of my restraints, but the ropes just tightened even more. It truly felt like hell. _

_ In the distance I could hear people calling out my name, but it was like they were underwater, their sound muffled by distance and sickness. The blood trickled down from my ear was properly also the reason. _

_ Deep down I knew it was my mates looking for me and I needed to get to them. If I got to them, then my torture would stop. My body started thrashing around, fighting my restraints once more with renewed energy.  _

_ I could hear the door open and I quickly stilled my movements. The sickly sour scent hit my nostrils before the man that it belonged to and caused me all of this pain got near me. My captor. He was frantically searching for something in the room, metal clanging against metal. The noise stopped as he found whatever he was looking for and neared me with a knife now in his hand.  _

_ "Be very quiet, precious, wouldn't wanna hurt your pretty throat, right?" his voice as sickly as his smell, whispered to me. I could feel the knife press losely against my throat as a warning for me to be quiet. With his other hand he loosened my restraints, making me fall completely against him as I couldn't support my own body. _

_ I bit down a whimper as I felt his arms circle around my waist but not before grazing my lower body for just a little too long. He then took off the ropes around my hands and my wrists screamed in its freedom, having been raised in the air for too long. _

_ I was only given a few seconds of freedom when he pulled my arms behind my back and then tied me up again. Someone end this torture. He started to walk with me out the door but I had been suspended for too long and I could barely feel my legs, making it extremely hard for me to walk. _

_ I stumbled as I was dragged through the place I was held, my whole body shaking. I could not see where we were going and not knowing where to place my feet made our walk slow and agonizing. Where are my mates, I know I heard them. Or was that just my mind playing tricks on me, it has done so before. Please, just somebody save me. My body was trying to emit smells so that they could find me, but whatever this person had drugged me with made it impossible to do so and therefore a futile attempt. _

_ I could hear my name being called once more, this time closer and the man started to run with me, desperately trying to get out. They must be here, they must, otherwise why was he trying to escape. He was trying to get away from my mates. He knew what would happen if they caught him and it wouldn't be a pretty sight. We turned a corner and I could hear a growl coming from ahead. _

_ "Let her go NOW!" a familiar but then again unfamiliar voice said. It was weird I knew it was my mate's voice but I couldn't pinpoint just whose it was. I hadn't been gone for so long, had I? The Alpha voice roared through the air against my captor but even I could feel the powerful effects of it. His voice was filled with so much rage and control, I have never heard any of my mates like that before and I was happy that it wasn't directed at me. _

_ My instinct was telling me to go over and comfort him, telling me to be submissive and make him calm again. The Alpha voice naturally had that effect on me. But I couldn't, I was still stuck in this man's grip unable to get to my Alpha. Not that I didn't try, but when I started to trash around, I could feel the knife being pressed against my throat once more. I started to whimper out, calling my mates for them to save me. _

_ "I SAID LET GO OF HER NOW!" He growled out, the Alpha voice stronger than before. New growls joined all around me, letting me know that other people had joined us.. I could feel my captor trembling against my back, trying so hard to resist the command. In the end the only thing he could do was to do as there has been told. _

_ His hands dropped from my throat and body, the knife hitting the ground with a loud sound. A familiar voice told me to go forward, to come to him. And I tried so desperately to do so but my body was giving away after all of the stress. I managed to stumble a few steps before I was about to fall from exhaustion alone. _

_ A pair of strong arms caught me and the person lifted me and carried me away from that place. In the background I could hear something tear and my head turned towards the sound, but whoever held me stopped me from doing so and instead slowly turned my head towards him instead. "Hey love, focus on me and my voice. We got you, you are safe. No one will harm you anymore. Okay baby girl, we are right here, Alpha is right here." _

_ His voice was as gentle as possible as he started to work on my restraints. The first one gone was the one around my wrists. My hands immediately gripped onto his shirt, not wanting him to leave. My alpha kept whispering small promises and sweet nothings, trying to desperately calm me down, but it was hard to do just that. I was shaking madly, trembling with my whole body. I was so afraid that this was just a hallucination and I would soon wake up again. _

_ The next thing to go was my gag, which made my whimpers clear. A soft hand caressed my cheek and lips and for a second I pulled away in fear. Remembering what that man had done to me, but then I remembered that this was my Alpha and my Alpha was safe. He was about to pull off my blindfold when another person stopped him. _

_ "Jungkook, wait with the blindfold. Let's just get her out of here first. I don't want the first thing that she sees be this god awful place." Jungkook agreed and lifted me up instead, starting to carry me out. He held me like I was breakable, which to be honest I probably was at the moment. The smell of the deep forest engulfing me, making me more calm.Jungkook's scent.  _

_ I could feel the fresh air hitting my face as we walked outside. I was clinging to Jungkook as he was my only hope. I heard the other person, which I've yet to figure who was, open a car door and Jungkook stepped in, putting me on his lap. _

_ He started caressing my pack mark, trying to give me comfort where there wasn't any. The other person sat beside us, his hands looking over me for injuries. He gently took my hands and looked at my wrist and the way they were chuffed up by the rope. He started placing kisses along the sensitive parts, being careful not to touch them directly. I could slowly only smell my two mates and not the sour scent from that man. _

_ Then Jungkook took a hold of my blindfold and took it off slowly. My eyes were still closed but I could feel the light hitting my eyelids and I buried myself in Jungkook's neck before slowly opening my eyes. _

**3RD POV**

They had just finished a concert last night in Chicago and most of them were tired after giving one hundred and ten percent. Seungkwan was no exemption to this as he was currently cuddling close to Hansol, sleeping soundly. Or at least trying to as the youngest of the Omegas had other plans.

Dino came running into the room and jumped on top of the bed and Seungkwan, making him huff in annoyance and slight pain. "Dino let me sleep!" 

Seungkwan cuddled even closer to Hansol who had also awoken by the young Omega. He chuckled a bit, tucking Seungkwan closer to him. He placed Dino so that he was on top of him instead of Seungkwan, knowing how sore he was from last night's activities. Hansol took a hold on Chan's waist and pulled him close in a trained move. He placed a kiss onto Chan's lips, keeping him in place.

Dino purred in delight before breaking the kiss, knowing he had a mission to complete. He gave Seungkwan a quick peck before getting out of bed. Knowing if he stayed for any longer, he wouldn't go away. "Seungcheol hyung asked me to get you two, we have a signing in three hours, and we need to get to the venue in one" 

Seungkwan, still cuddled up to Hansol, mind linked Dino 'annoying dongsaeng'

'You love me hyung,' he answered back in wit, knowing fully well that he disturbed his beauty sleep. He went out of the room, letting his mates stay in there, running into the next room to awaken his other hyungs, ready to be attacked with either kisses or pillows.

Hansol turned back to the Omega cuddling close to him and started to place small kisses at his scent gland, making the older boy moan a bit as he instinctively exposed his neck for his Alpha. He smirked at the action, before starting to shake him awake. "Come on baby, we need to get up."

"But can't we just stay here instead, you are so warm and it felt so nice. Please Alpha" Hansol's eyes turned narrow at the use of Alpha, knowing full well what kind of game Seungkwan was playing and how it was clearly working. He went closer to his neck and started sucking at his pack mark, getting a moan out of the Omega. Kwan bucked up against him, feeling his lust heighten. His scent told Hansol fully what he wanted and he thought he was about to get his way, but then Hansol moved away from him completely.

"Be a good Omega and get up. We have to get ready. And if you're extra good I'll reward you when we are done for today," Sollie whispered to him before getting off the bed. He started putting on some proper clothes and looked over at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan was pouting a bit as his Alpha left him in the bed, but at the promise of a later, he couldn't help but get excited. The covers falling down, exposing Seungkwan's bare chest. Last night's activities could be seen all over him. Hickeys littered his upper body, but none around his neck area as they didn't want the public to know about their private life. Hansol couldn't help but stare at his beautiful Omega, giving him a small wink. Seungkwan blushed slightly knowing full well what was going on inside his mind.

Hansol went over to the dresser and found the silk bag where Seungkwan's collar was in. Sleeping with the collar on could sometimes be very uncomfortable, so the Alphas always made sure to put them safely away in the night and in the morning they would with pride put them on again. It was a small ritual that brought everyone comfort.

He walked over to Seungkwan, collar in hand. Hansol made him sit at the edge of the bed, as he put the collar back on him. Seungkwan sighed in satisfaction, feeling almost protected as the pack collar was around him again. He almost felt naked without it whenever they had to go anywhere, so he always remembered it. Plus it was there to warn off other Alphas that wanted a piece of the Omegas. Just an extra layer of protection when the Alphas weren't around.

They quickly got dressed and went down to the private room where they would have breakfast together. Jisoo was placed between Seungcheol and Jeonghan, the three always had a special bond as they found each other first. Both being very protective of the Omega, well all Omegas in their Pack. Jun and Minghao were cuddling the youngest Omega, giving him lots of attention and he bathed in it. Chan was giggling at something that Jun had said, leaning into Minghao while doing so. Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seokmin were watching the performance from last night, taking notes and looking over what needed to be improved for their next concert. Jihoon was sitting with a notebook writing probably lyrics down for their next album. His fingers were twirling the ring on his hand, a habit many had developed as their soulmate mark was right beneath it with the number one. Soonyoung was munching on some bacon, looking over Jihoons shoulder and eying the beautiful collar that he was wearing.

Soonyoungs attention was averted when Hansol and Seungkwan joined as the last people in the group. He looked at Seungkwan with a warm smile, gesturing that he should come over to him and sit., As the good Omega he was, he did just that. While sitting on his lap, Soonyoung started to feed the younger boy his bacon, nuzzling his neck and scenting him slowly for the day. 

Dino looked up from his seat between the two chinese boys and noticed the way Jihoon was playing with his ring, which caused him to look down at his own. He remembered when he first got the mark as if it were yesterday. He first met Seungcheol and as their fingers met for a handshake, he felt the bond form and that the number nineteen was engraved into his little finger. Seungcheol had been quick to close off the mindlink between them all so he wouldn't be overwhelmed, and for that he was very grateful. Instead he was carefully introduced one at the time, letting his mind get used to the amount of soulmates he had.

Minghao wasn't as lucky as he was, being the last one to join the group of Seventeen. He had accidentally bumped into Seokmin in the hallway and fainted as the thoughts and feelings of twelve boys invaded his mind. He had been lucky that he was born an Alpha as he was quickly up and running again, though he still felt a bit embarrassed about the fact that he fainted as his first reaction on meeting them.

Then they met Bangtan and all of their numbers went down to one. Everyone was happy having met more of their soulmates but they were all painfully aware that they were still missing one more person. They were walking around this world unaware that twenty people were looking for them. Chan couldn't wait to meet them but thinking about them made him sad and longing. It had been five years since they all had become a pack, five years of not knowing who their last mate was. Chan's change of mood did not go unnoticed by the two Alphas holding him and somehow they knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"We'll find them soon Love, don't worry and then we can shower them with years of waited love." Jun said even though he himself was feeling the longing for the mark to be finished and for them to finally be together. But he was sure that it would happen soon enough, it had to. 

The comment was said quietly but every member heard it and subconsciously looked down at their ring covering their mark. Every single one of them couldn't wait to meet them. 

Soon enough the breakfast was over and they filled into the three vans waiting to drive them to the venue. They were all going in their respective units except Seungkwan that joined the Hip-Hop unit. This had been put in place so that there was at least one Omega in each car, helping the Alphas be more relaxed as they had their little Omega to protect. Otherwise it would be constant check ins via calls and so forth, making it impossible for any to rest in the car before a long day.. The Vocal unit's Omegas shifted on who would ride with the Hip-Hop unit, while the rest stayed with Seokmin and Jeonghan. 

Seungkwan was chosen today and was at the moment seated between Seungcheol and Mingyu, the other two sitting in the front. The leader had the young Omega pressed in to the side, cuddling him as close as the car would allow him. His hands ran through Kwan's hair, putting him slowly into a safe headspace. Mingyu's hand on his thigh helped him to more quickly get into it. He was just purring for the four Alphas, his noises being like sweet music for their ears.

Seungcheol looked to see if the driver could see or hear them, luckily it seemed like neither were possible, so he was satisfied. They still had an hour before arriving at the venue and he was a bit stressed out today. He needed his Omega and Kwan was making such pretty noises, so who could resist him. His lust started to slowly fill up the car with an enticing aroma. All the other Alphas turned to look at him and the Omega with the same lust in their eyes, silently agreeing to what was about to occur. Mingyu's hand started to travel further up his thigh in a slow manner, letting Kwan get used to the feeling. When he felt that Kwan was teased enough he moved his hand back towards his bubble butt, just slightly grazing over it.

Seungkwan started to moan at the smell of four horny Alphas, feeling his slick starting to produce from his hole and wanted nothing more than to be filled by them. "A-alphaaas~"

The moan and the way he called out for his Alphas made it so that all of them had their full attention on him. They all looked at him with hunger in his eyes, ready to devour him. Mingyu had already pushed his hand past his waistband and was now playing with his rim. Seungcheol was focused on his neck and the pack mark, licking, biting and sucking it. Wonwoo and Hansol had freed their cocks and were now just lazily stroking them, enjoying the show from the three others. Moans started to fill the car and they were lucky that the car was sound proof. "A-alpha please~" 

Seungkwan could barely muster any other words than those, being totally lost to their touches, and he almost sighed in relief when he could feel one of Mingyu's slip into him, lazily fingering him. Not long after that he could feel another one enter him and his laboured moans filled the small space they were in and straight into his dick. As the third finger started to finger him, he let out a gasp which was dimmed by Seungcheol's mouth that started to kiss him. 

His hands wander south, first grazing over his over sensitive nipples, then down to his stomach and ending up on top of his dick. A shudder went through his body as he started to palm his dick through his pants. 

When Mingyu deemed him open and ready, he sent a look over to Seungcheol and carefully removed his fingers from the inside of him. He then started to remove the pants and underwear on the boy, before unbuckling him from his seat belt. Seungcheol stopped kissing Kwan and started to free his own pulsing dick, already ready for the warmth that was Seungkwan's hole. 

Seungkwan barely had time to miss the fingers inside of him as he was quickly being lifted on top of Seungcheol's lap and over his cock. He could feel the pressure on his rim as the head tried to make its way inside. A hand grazing his neck made him relax and the head popped inside, making him moan loudly. The hardest part was over, now he just needed to slowly sink down and he would soon be filled to the brim. When he was fully down on his length, both of them let out a moan, Seungkwan's head thrown back in pleasure. With two hands on Kwan's hips he helped him bounce up and down on him, hitting him just the right places.

The other three alphas just watched as their beautiful little Omega came undone on top of their leader, all too ready for their turn with him. Seungcheol felt his knot forming, so he started to thrust into him harder until his knot was fully nested inside of him. It stretched him fully, making it impossible for the two to become separated. Cum started to pump deep into him with a fast pace.

When Seungcheol's knot started to deflate, he warned Mingyu. He had full intention on just passing Seungkwan over to the next person. With a quick and trained move, they lifted Seungkwan off Seungcheol's lap and onto Mingyu's instead. Having already been fucked once let Seungkwan just sink immediately onto his cock. Mingyu didn't waste time fucking into him, simultaneously his mouth finding Seungkwan's nipple and started to suck and bite it. Seungkwan felt his whole body tense as a second orgasm ripped through his body and soon enough Mingyu's knot was fully embedded inside of him.

Wonwoo turn was next. He fucked into Seungkwan hard and precisely, finding Kwannie's prostate easily. Wonwoo's hand started to rub all over his sensitive cock, making him tense up which in turn made him tighter. It was that that ended him, as his cum and spilled inside of him, mixing with the two others cum.

Lastly was Hansol who just slowly fucked into Seungkwan, knowing fully well that he was extremely overstimulated at this point. Tears were falling slightly and Hansol caught each of them with his lips. When he finally felt his knot forming, he whispered encouraging words to Kwan, promising that this was the last one and that he was such a good boy. 

When Hansol's knot deflated, he reached down into his bag, looking for an object. When he found it, he pulled out a pretty pink butt plug and plugged Seungkwan's hole, making sure that the cum wouldn't just go everywhere in the car. He then found some wipes and started wiping Seungkwan's cum from his lap and chest, making him at least representable. This was just a temporary clean up, as they still needed to fully clean him when they got to the venue. He pulled his pants up again, and passed him back to Seungcheol that immediately started to nuzzle him, telling him how good of an Omega he had been. Seungkwan was living for the praise and just purred into his touch and words.

Mingyu found the neutralising spray and sprayed it on himself, Seungheol and Seungkwan so they wouldn't stink of sex when they exited the car. He then handed it over to Hansol and Wonwoo who then in turn sprayed it all over themselves. They secured Seungkwan back in his seat with his seatbelt and opened the window to air out the whole car.

Seungkwan felt tired but euphoric and as they still had twenty minutes left of the car ride, he decided to take a nap. As he moved his body to a more comfortable position, he could feel the cum of his four mates deep in his ass and it made him shake a little. He finally fell asleep leaning against Seungcheol who placed his arm around the boy, humming softly.

"God, he is so submissive and needy. How did we get so lucky?" Wonwoo said, looking at his Omega with adoration. He needed to spoil him later today for being such a good boy, he deserved it.

Seungcheol chuckled a bit, and gave Kwan a kiss on the top of his head before answering back. "I ask myself that every day."

Hansol looked at Kwan, his heart filled with love for the boy. His heart was filled with love for all of them. He missed his Bangtan hyungs terribly, but he had the rest of the pack with him and they chatted with the others as often as possible, so it wasn't as bad as one would think. He looked over at Kwan and knew he wanted to be a help, so he made up his mind about doing just so, but first he needed permission. "Hey Cheol hyung, can I clean Seungkwan when we get to the venue, he can't be walking around with all that cum in him when he is going to talk with fans. Plus he is already over sensitive and he gets even more sensitive if we leave it in him for too long."

"Of course, I'll tell the manager that you two will be last in the styling chair, that's should give you enough time." he winked at the younger Alpha, glad to see Hansol was growing into his role as a protector as it wasn't so terrible long since he went into his first rut and all of this Alpha mess was still so new to him.

They finally arrived at the venue and unfortunately Seungcheol had to wake up Seungkwan from his sleep. He shook him awake and couldn't help but coo at the pout on Kwan's face. "Come on baby boy, you'll just have to walk through the fans and into the building, then Hansol will take care of you okay."

He nodded and got mentally ready to walk through the screaming fans. Yes they had security to help them but sometimes it was still a lot and Seungkwan was even more tired than yesterday. As they walked out of the car, the Alphas were walking in a formation around him. That way the least amount of people could see him and if he collapsed, they needed to be able to catch him quickly. Fans were screaming all over at the sight of them, all had probably waited hours in line to get into the signing. He admired his dedication and remembered that he had done something similar when he was younger. Funny how the tables had turned for him.

They were quick to get inside and Hansol grabbed Seungkwan and slipped away from the others, making a beeline towards the showers. The latter just followed him, feeling the cum and buttplug move around in him. It was starting to get a bit sensitive and he was desperately trying not to moan between all the people who worked at the venue. They found a private shower and quickly slipped inside, remembering to lock the door. Hansol helped him out of his clothes and removed his own as well, before stepping into the shower with him.

"Kwannie, lift your leg." Kwan did as he was told, lifting as high as possible, his mate keeping him from falling. He pulled out the buttplug carefully and quickly the cum started to drizzle out of him and onto Hansol's hand. He felt a bit empty but he knew that it needed to be done as he couldn't just randomly start to moan in front of their fans, no matter how much some of them wanted him too. "Kwannie, I'm gonna finger you so we can get it all out, okay?"

He waited for confirmation before passing through his rim easily with two fingers, the four Alphas and the buttplug really did a job on him. He felt the cum with his slick mixed together and couldn't help but groan. The Omega had started to moan into his neck, as he got fingered once more, desperately trying not to get hard again. But luckily he was too spent for the day but that didn't stop the area in being really sensitive.

When Hansol had finally finished cleaning him up, he helped him dry and put his clothes on, before taking his hand in his and walked towards the stylist's room. He found his other hyungs in there, some sitting in the makeup chairs getting ready, others talking to each other waiting for their turn. The leader gave him a quiet nod when he noticed him before returning back to the conversation he had with Jeonghan. Hansol couldn't help but smile at his leader, feeling pride over a job well done. He gave Seungkwan a tight squeeze, a kiss to his temple and the Omega just purred into his touch.

Joshua looked at the pair and couldn't help but shake his head. He had an idea on what happened in the car with the Hip-Hop Unit. The others looked a little too satisfied with themselves when they finally joined them and Hansol and Seungkwan being absent at that time was another clue. Now that they appeared together freshly out of the shower, the scent of soap clearly in the air, Seungkwan leaning on Hansol. It confirmed his suspicions, plus he had also been in that position before, so he could recognise that satisfied look on Seungkwan's face anywhere. He was still in his submissive headspace. Those Alphas sometimes couldn't contain themselves. I mean, not that he was complaining, but when they had a signing to do they didn't need a member not fully there.

He mind linked both of them saying that they should come over to them and sit by him. He knew that Seungkwan needed to be with another Omega if they at least wanted him out of his headspace before the signing started. He also knew that taking care of four Alphas could take a lot out of you, especially when you are as young as Seungkwan.

Seungkwan moved over to Joshua and cuddled into his side, purring at the smell of him. He was still in his headspace but was trying to come out of it, knowing they had something to do. The older Omega helped him become grounded once more by his mere presence.

He was almost out of it when he took the seat in the stylist chair, but the stylist didn't notice the submissive undertones in his behaviour and for that he was glad. They had all finished their makeup and started to walk towards the room where they would hold their signing. Talking could be heard from the other side of the door as their fans were chattering away with each other. They all gave each other one last peck before entering the room, ready to be the stars that they were. Screams could be heard from the massive crowd, all of them holding their Carat Bong high in the air.

Seungkwan sat in the start with Hansol beside him, so when it came to talking with their fans, they would be the first. Seungcheol started their introduction and they all followed him as they had so many times before. Kwan looked over the crowd, seeing all of their fans so happy to see them made himself feel happy. Someone was screaming for one of them to do aegyo, so he complied and did a cute pose for the fans. He made the whole room awe at his antics.

Hansol looked at him for a second wondering what he had done to cause such a reaction, but needed to look away immediately as he didn't want to be caught staring for too long.. He instead opted for sending a mind link to him 'You are absolutely adorable.'

'I know.' he continued doing cute stuff for the fans, pulling out a flower crown from god knows where and placed it on top of his head. As he looked out over the fans, he couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through his body. 'This is gonna be a good day Hansol.'

'Oh how do you know?' He asked, looking out at the crowd, smiling and waving to the fans, even posing for some of the fans who started to take pictures of the handsome boy.

'It just feels like it.' Seungkwan was rarely wrong when it came to that stuff, always predicting when good things would happen to them. He had felt it on the day where they would meet Minghao and also on the day they received the news of being nominated for best group of the year. It has always been like this. So maybe there really was something good that was gonna happen to them today. 

The fan meeting went well, with them showing the newest music video and talking about how they filmed it. They did some challenges, which Soonyoung funnily lost, being really dramatic about the loss, falling to the ground in fake anguish before he went and posed as the tiger he was. And then finally came the signing.

Hundreds of fans stood in line to get the whole band to autograph their album and to talk with them. Only a few were rude and only wanted to meet certain members not caring for rest and everytime that happened someone, the whole band would send mind links with sweet words, letting them know that all that mattered was that they loved each other and not to care for those types of fans.

Seungkwan was already tired when they came to some of the last people. The last one being a girl who was currently talking with some security, padding her bag and looking a bit upset. The security wrote some things down as he talked to her, making Seungkwan wonder what had happened. Which meant that most had already left the venue and only two fans were left talking to Jun and Minghao in the end of line, but they were about to leave as well. The rest of the band were talking amongst themselves, waiting for the last one to go through.

She walked up quickly a bit apologetic and bowed down in respect. She had white skin and beautifully bouncy hair.. And yes it was bouncy. She seemed a bit on the shorter side, maybe even shorter than Jihoon, but he couldn't really tell if so without comparing the two against each other. 

He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she approached him and when she neared him he gave her a quick smile. "I am so sorry, I had some problems that I needed to solve. I hope I didn't make you wait too long, to be honest it's fine if it's too late as it was my fault. I don't want to keep you here for longer than necessary. Anyways I'm a big fan of you guys."

"No it's alright, I hope everything worked out." She smiled and Kwan felt himself reach for her hand. It wasn't totally out of character as they often held hands with their fans, they seemed to like it, and Kwan really wanted to push that stress away from and comfort her. The last part was a bit out of character, but he was having a good day and he wanted her to feel the same.

She took his hand and electricity went through them both. Seungkwan knew that feeling and closed off the bond to the others as fast as he could, not wanting her to faint right now. He needed to protect her. She stood there with those huge shocked eyes and for the first time, he noticed their green colour with what seemed to be specks of gold in them. He could feel the bond completely forming between the two. He knew this would be a good day.

He used all of his energy to keep her closed off from the rest of the group, waiting for the last two fans to go so they would be alone. With his hand still in hers, he looked at her little finger to see the mark of nineteen, indicating that she was indeed their missing link. He covered the mark with his thumb, keeping it out of sight for now. Kwan was fighting his very instinct on jumping up and down in joy for finding their last soulmate and for having his mark completed. 

"Hi," he mustered out, a bit out of breath. He did not know how Seungcheol had done it all the other times, as this was taking its toll on him, but he needed her awake and not on the floor so he fought his exhaustion.

"Hi-i." she sounded so cute when she was confused, he wanted nothing more than to take her home and start to nest with her. She seemed to be in a bit of a shock, and I couldn't blame her. This was properly not the way she had planned her today to be. She was trembling a bit, so he started to caress the top of her hand, trying to calm her down. 

She was their last mate, the missing piece in their puzzle and by god she was cute.


	2. Alice by heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist Alice has horrible luck and everything seems to go wrong, even with the meeting of her Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rewritten 19 Dec 2020

**ALICE POV**

I was having a bad day and nothing was going as planned. My boss took the customer's side today in something that was not my fault and that ended in me getting a reduction in pay for this month. It wasn't fair and probably illegal, but what can you do.

I had been standing fixing a display case not looking at my surroundings, because why would I, when the customer had bumped into me. She had a scalding hot coffee in her hand and spilled it all over my arm, effectively burning me.She then had the audacity to complain to my boss, telling about how I ruined her dress with the one drop of coffee and how she was gonna sue the company for the damage. My boss could clearly see how I was drenched in coffee and holding my tears in, but he still took her side.

This was all my fault of course, hence the reduction in my paycheck. I mean I was gonna survive for sure, I just needed to get home and put something cold on the burn mark and just relax. I probably need to turn off my heat in my apartment, that way I can save some money there. It's gonna be fine.

I could sell my ticket for today's signing, but that was a difficult procedure and I really didn't want to. Yesterday's concert was amazing and I just wanted to thank them for everything that they had done and their hard work. So I decided against that idea as I at least wanted to end the day on a good note.Especially since I missed BTS last time they were here, I really had to become a fan of them a month after they had a concert here… just my luck. If money became tight I could always do odd jobs here and there to make ends meet. the sacrifices you do for your idol, am I right.

The biggest reason why I didn't wanna sell my ticket was because of the effect they had on me. Somehow their voices just had this calming effect, so whenever I had a really bad day, I would put up their music or some kind of interview. It was something I had never felt about any other music or people for that sake.

It was also because of them that I'd started to learn Korean. I wanted to understand what they were saying, especially since they were doing so many Vlives, I mean how do they find the time to do so many!. It took me a year to get the basic understanding of the language and another year to become kinda decent in it. I mean it was still bad don't get me wrong, that was mostly because of the fact that I knew no one I could talk with, but I could hold a normal conversation. As I learned more about the language and with it its culture, I had grown a tiny love for the country. I wanted to move to South Korea at some point, just to start fresh you know. Nothing was keeping me here in my country, well except the lack of money, but that was a minor detail. I mean, a girl could dream.

But anyways, after that disaster at my job, I took my crappy old car to get home so I could get ready for the concert but it broke down halfway. So I needed to call someone to tow my car and get it repaired.. The worker who came and picked up my car was an Alpha. He was kind enough to drive me home and I had really high hopes for him, but he ended up making some really creepy comments towards me. Having experienced that kind of behaviour before, I had smartly not given him my actual home address and simply just one in the nearby area. He didn't seem to suspect it at all. 

I walked the distance to my home and went up in my apartment. The first thing I did was to get rid of my clothes and step into the shower. I wanted to scrub the coffee scent and my bad luck away. When at least one of them was gone I went and picked an outfit for the signing and laid it on my bed. Bringing out my trusty hair dryer I dried my hair, trying to desperately ignore the slight burning scent coming from it. If I just pretend that it's not there, then there is no problem. I then curled my hair with flat iron, making my hair bouncy. It was kinda easy as I had done it a million times and my hair already had some curls in it. So when I curled it, the curls would stay. All the other times my hair was just frizzy. I put on some minimal makeup, effectively hiding the dark bags underneath my eyes and put on my outfit. I looked decent enough.

Since my car broke down, I had to leave earlier and take public transportation. Let me explain quickly, I despise public transport. Not because of trains and buses but because of people. They were always standing a little too close to me, always getting right in my personal space. It might have something to do with the fact that I'm an Omega, which is bullshit to say the least.I was often on the end of cat calls from Alphas, sometimes they even touch me and they always get butthurt when I tell them off. I was really hoping that today wouldn't be like that.

There was only a single person who cat called me on that bus ride, which I would call a success. Wow that's kinda sad. However the bus was late so I ended up at the end of line for the signing. I mean I was already having a bad day, so this really felt like nothing. I would see them no matter what. Opening my phone, I found my phone gallery and looked over some of the pictures that I took from last night's concert. The pictures made me smile even though there were of the worst quality, they were still mine. 

The line started moving and we got into the venue slowly but surely. Since I was in the back of the line, I sat in the back. In the end I could see all thirteen of them smiling and waving to us fans. Soon the event began and they started to with us fans, it almost felt like they talked with me personally. I could feel my stomach was filled with butterflies. I know it sounds weird, but they really draw me in. If I didn't know better I would say I was in love with them. 

It was fun seeing them act around the stage and just having fun. They didn't seem like the snobs that sometimes famous people would act like. Instead they were down to earth and human, they were real. There was an interpreter hidden away that was translating all of their Korean, but I luckily understood most of it. Though it was nice to sometimes have that extra help, especially when encountering words that I had never heard of before. I laughed and awed with them and for a little while I forgot my unlucky streak.Soon enough it became time for the actual signing.

I was last in line but that just meant that this experience would last just a little longer. I looked over at them and could see that they were a bit tired but their smiles were genuine. It made sense that they were tired, the energy that they gave at every concert was crazy and I should know, I was to one yesterday. I just hoped that they didn't overwork themselves and got sick, that is the last thing that we fans want. They should take care of their health and that should be their first priority, but knowing them they probably worked themselves to the bones even in the face of sickness.

It was almost my turn when I looked in my bag for my phone, but it was nowhere to be seen.. I just couldn't find it. Oh no. I started to look underneath seats and in every single pocket I had, even triple checking things but with no luck. My chest started to hurt in panic knowing how important that phone was and that I couldn't really just buy a new one.I saw a security guard standing on the sight and walked over to him, the signing now in the back of my mind.

"Excuse me sir, I think I lost my phone, do you know if someone has found a phone lying around? It's an old Nokia" He looked at me with a smile and a little bit of pity before taking his walkie talkie up to ask if any phone had been found at the venue.

"Sorry miss, no phone found, I can take your information down so when and if it turns up, we can return it." I nodded in a sigh and gave him my contact information excluding my phone number of course, before patting my bag again in vain. I knew fully well that I wouldn't find it, but a girl could dream right. The security guard then gestured towards the band members. "I think you should go over and get your things signed, we are closing here soon."

I nod and look over at where the boys were sitting, seeing that most fans had already left. This day is going so well…

I quickly went over to where Seungkwan was, ignoring how my heart was definitely beating faster as it was probably just me being anxious. I bowed down a bit when I was close enough, feeling a bit guilty for making them wait for me. "I am so sorry, I had some problems that I needed to solve. I hope I didn't make you wait too long, to be honest it's fine if it's too late as it was my fault. I don't want to keep you here for longer than necessary. Anyways I'm a big fan of you guys."

"No it's alright, hope everything worked out." He was so sweet and his smile made me almost forget of my awful day. His hand started to reach out for me, a thing I've seen in so many videos that they did with fans, so why did it make me so nervous. Why did I want nothing more than to hold his hand. I almost felt perverted, these were people too and I had no right to feel like this, but I did.

My hand touched his and it was like electricity ran through my whole body and for a second I forgot to breathe. I was mesmerized by his eyes, he almost locked me in place. And then he started looking at me with so much joy, it was almost overwhelming. 

I felt his hand cover mine and couldn't help but blush. Was Seungkwan really my soulmate, my other half. I couldn't be so lucky, could I? I mean I had idolised these people for so long and for one of them to be my soulmate just sounded like a dream.

"Hi," he softly said, his hands never leaving mine.. He had acknowledged our bond as well, I could see it in his eyes.

"Hi-i." I wanted to disappear so much, I felt so embarrassed and I don't know why. I started trembling as today had just been an emotional rollercoaster and I was honestly afraid that he would reject me. But then he started to caress my hand and I felt myself calm down a bit. How could he have such a calming effect on me already. I have always read about how soul bonds and how the pull was such a strong one, but had always thought it was an exaggeration. Now I think they might have underwhelmed the true feeling and that you really couldn't put it into words.

He broke eye contact with me for a second, getting the attention of a manager of some sorts. The manager came over and Seungkwan whispered something to him which made him turn around and start getting people out of the room. The last two fans were at this point finished and I was now standing alone with Seungkwan and Seventeen. Through this whole ordeal, his hand never left mine.

"Kwannie, you can't hog the fans for yourself, no matter how pretty," Vernon chuckled as he reached out for my wrist ready to pull me away from Seungkwan. I was about to stop him, as I did not want to be apart from Seungkwan, when the electricity went through me once more just stronger than before. Instead of just one person in my head, there was suddenly a lot and my mind couldn't take it. My eyes began to flutter as I started to lose consciousness.

The last things I heard before everything turned black was someone saying the words mate and something hitting the floor. Though I was not sure if it was me or something else.

**3RD POV**

Soonyoung was just chatting with Mingyu waiting for the last fan to get through so they could go home. He had noticed that she had been talking with some of the security and to be honest he didn't mind sitting in these chairs just a few extra minutes. He took notice of Hansol's comment and looked over to see the comic scene unfold, but something happened instead. He felt something click in his mind and he looked over at them in shock. He knew exactly what had happened and was about to say something when he noticed that she started to fall.He knew he needed to react quickly, so he jumped the table and reached the girl before she hit the ground, his phone dropped to the floor in the process. He felt the mark completing as he cradled her on the floor and started to check to see if she was okay.

It was understandable why she lost her consciousness as she had just had her mind half linked with twenty people at the same time, heck Minghao lost consciousness with only twelve. Luckily she just seemed to be overwhelmed at first glance and he instead started to admire the small woman in his arms. He brushed some loose hair away from her face, relishing over the fact that she was now with them, that she wasn't just a wishful thought or a dream that they had dreamt about so many times. He looked up to the others to confirm that she was indeed okay.

Most of the Alphas had gathered around the pair laying on the ground, except for Hansol who was looking a little guilty over being the reason that she was now unconscious. Seungkwan was holding Hansol's hand trying to convince him that it was no fault of his and she would be all right and that no harm was done. The other Omegas were slowly moving closer, all ready to finally meet their last love. 

Seungcheol came over to us, ready to take whatever action that was needed at the moment, checking if she needed anything. He also just wanted to look at her a bit closer if he was perfectly honest. He couldn't help but smile as he felt the buzz going crazy from all the other members. He then looked all around and did not like how open the space was when one of his mates was unconscious, so he looked at Soonyoung who was still cradling her and said. "Let's get her to somewhere more private, I don't want her waking up on the floor. The dressing room has a couch we can lay her on." 

Soonyoung nodded and lifted her up like a princess, her head tucked closed to his chest. They started to leave, letting Soonyoung walk in the middle of them all with their mate in his arms. The others walked close to the two, not letting anyone see the unconscious girl. When they got them both inside the dressing room, Soonyoung walked over to the couch and laid her down, letting her head rest on his lap. His hand was moving on it's own, letting his fingers run slowly up and down his mate's arms. He could not believe that she was actually here in his lap, after all this time and waiting.

With a little bit of difficulty, Seungcheol got everyone to leave except Jihoon and Soonyoung. Jihoon stayed so their mate wouldn't wake up to two Alphas alone with her, in a room she didn't fall asleep in, that would be overwhelming for anyone even if they were Soulmates. He could still feel their presence close by, none wanting to walk too far away.

When he had made sure that they wouldn't disturb them, he placed himself on another couch a little away from the others quietly watching over them. Jihoon moved right beside them and sat on the floor, holding her hand softly. He felt the shock go through his body and looked down at his member ring. Slowly removing it he saw the permanent circle that had now replaced the number that had been on his finger for so long.His eyes got teary a bit as he looked back and forth at the two Alphas. "She really is ours, our pack will finally be complete"

"I know Love, now we just need to explain the situation for her, twenty soulmates is a lot to handle and I don't want her to panic when she wakes," Cheol said, just feeling the joy of her being near him. He could already sense that she was an Omega, his Alpha howling in joy over the small girl and the urge to protect her. His instincts kick in. He just needed her to wake up so that she could be with them.

"Hyung, how do we get her with us. We have to leave America soon and I don't want to leave her here all alone," Soonyoung said quietly as he stroked her hair. Something he had done so many times to the other Omegas, knowing that it brought them a feeling of safety and comfort. He hoped that the action would help her too even though they had not probably met yet. And the action was fruitful as she subconsciously nuzzled a bit closer to him while purring, it was helping her to some point and the Alpha couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. 

"We'll find out plus Namjoon can probably get it done in seconds if we aren't able to. Don't worry we'll get her home with us, no one is being left behind." He didn't even wanna mention the possibility of her not wanting to come with them, a fear suddenly very present in him. Moving halfway across the earth because of a Soulmate, not unheard of but that would be a lot to process and he could only hope that they could indeed get her with them. So he kept on a comforting smile to the two others, not letting them be worried as well.

Will they were talking back and forth, Soomyojng looked down at her as she was being a little restless in his lap. His hand had at this point moved up to her hair and was slowly running his fingers through it. The realization that she might be waking up made him hush at the two others before turning his attention back down to her. He contemplated moving so she wouldn't get a shock when she woke in a strangers lap but before he could do anything, her eyes popped open and stared right into his eyes.

**ALICE POV**

My head was hurting and I couldn't open my eyes properly. So I was in my own darkness, something that happened from time to time but this time it didn't feel scary, instead it felt good. I was a bit confused over that but accepted it, I mean why wouldn't I? Another thing I felt was nervousness but it didn't feel like my own. How could I feel someone else's nervousness, that should be humanly impossible. What had happened, I did not know but maybe I'll soon find out.

Let's try from the beginning, that may help explain what had happened. So today was a horrible day at work filled with unlucky moments but it was also the day of the signing and me meeting Seventeen. I had lost my phone when I went up in the queue or probably somewhere before that, so I had spoken to the security guard with no luck. So far nothing could explain why I was asleep, there must be something else. What had happened? Then after talking with the security guard I had walked up to Seventeen and met Seungkwan. Holy mother of Jisoo. SEUNGKWAN! I had touched his hand and he was my Soulmate! I'm Soulmates with Seungkwan! But that still doesn't explain why I'm sleeping. There must be something else, fast forward Alice! Then Vernon pulled me away from Seungkwan and the same feeling went through this time. Wait, would that mean that I'm soulmates with him too. What kind of Y/N fic situation am I living. The only thing different was the fact that Vernon's touch was much more intense than the first time. It felt like my head was being invaded by an outside force and that made me dizzy. That could be the reason why I fainted. 

So I think I'm kinda caught up now, now here is the second question… Am I being petted right now and why does it feel amazing. I was laying on a pillow of some sorts and my body moved on its own when it nuzzled even closer into it, feeling a comfort that I rarely experience these days. Maybe I should just stay here and keep on sleeping, that sounded great and my body definitely needed it.

But as much as I wanted to stay where I was, I knew that I needed to wake up. I needed to see my Soulmates again, I needed to be with them. Maybe it was one of them that was with me right now as my arm and head was still being petted. Maybe that was why I felt that kind of comfort, it was them that provided it. I needed to wake up. My theory was proven correctly the more I started to get back to the surface. My instincts were going haywire in the most joyful way. Mate was touching me, mate was holding me. It was like that over and over again. I soon enough felt that I was close enough to wake and I opened my eyes, fully prepared to see either Seungkwan or Vernon beside me. But it was neither of them, no instead my eyes met with Hoshi's, love filling his eyes. 

His hand continued to run through my hair and I couldn't help but let out the small purr from the back of my throat. Oh god, that was not supposed to come out of me. In embarrassment I turned my eyes away from his gaze only to be met with another one's eyes. This time it was Woozi's gaze that captured mine and I suddenly could feel his hand on mine. How had I not realised that was there before. My mouth opened in a small O formation as I took in the situation. Looking over Woozi's shoulder I could see a third person sitting on a couch. It was S.Coups' and as our eyes met, he gave me a soft smile. 

"Are you alright? That was quite the fall you had there." The voice made me look up at Hoshi once more, he looked at me a bit worried. I honestly felt fine, actually better than fine so I quickly sat up, not wanting to lay down and talk with them. That quickly proved to be a stupid idea. I may have had it fine laying down but as soon as I sat up I immediately felt dizzy. Hoshi was quick to notice it and placed his hands on my arms, steadying me before slowly lowering me down again. S.Coups had also risen to help and was now with the rest of us around the couch, silently checking me over with his gaze.

I couldn't help but burn red in their presence, which didn't help my case as Soonyoung started to check if I had a fever. His semi cold hands touched my forehead but my face could only burn even more red. I was not used to anyone being worried for my welfare and my heart grew a little by the action. Having both of their attention solely on me made me look at anywhere but them and I caught Woozi's eyes once more, silently pleading for his help. 

"Both of you go away, you are crowding her. Can't you see that she is overwhelmed." He had seen my silent plea and had come to my rescue. I was grateful for that, for as much as I like the idea of Soulmates, I still needed to get used to the presence of them. My body shakes slightly as the two Alphas move back a bit, allowing me to breathe properly.

"Thank you," I quietly let out to Woozi, bowing my head down a bit in the hopes that I could hide my face from them. I could still see out of the strands of my hair and saw that Woozi gave me the warmest of smiles. My own lips turned up in a smile in return, feeling truly happy.

"So you are probably a bit confused," S.Coups started. I just nodded at him, motioning for him to continue speaking. "but to make a long story short, we are your soulmates."

So I was correct in that part. How lucky could I be to be Soulmates with these amazing people. Would I even fit in with them? "Okay."

"And you have twenty soulmates in total, seven of them being in South Korea right now." My eyes opened up wide at that part, twenty soulmates. I had figured out that I had some and give wasn't unheard of but was kind of a rarity. Twenty soulmates ment twenty one in a pack. So that would mean that thirteen would be here if seven of them were in South Korea right now. But if thirteen was here, wouldn't that match...

"Yes, that means all of us from Seventeen are in a pack together and now with you too. Of course only if you want to be in a pack with us." The last part was said quietly, almost as if he was afraid that I truly didn't want to be together with them. He looked away for a moment and I couldn't help myself. I wanted his nervousness to go away so I grabbed his hand before he could move too far away. He looked back at me shocked as I felt the electricity go through me once more.

The feeling made me a bit dizzy but the adoration in his eyes made it worth it. He took my hand closer to his face and placed a small kiss on my knuckles. The gesture was so small but it made me blush anyways and I looked away only to be met by Hoshi's eyes again. He was not much better, also looking at me with such overwhelming love. Instead I chose to look at Woozi again, hoping that he once again could help me.

He got my plea and started to push the Alphas away from me and onto the other couch. Both of them protested the whole way but hearing me giggle at the sight made them both follow the small Omega's orders. "So now that these two idiots are out of the way, we can finally talk."

"I wouldn't say that they are idiots."

"Oh trust me they are, you'll learn soon enough. I'll guess you know our names considering how we met, but we have yet to learn yours. What is your name?" He sat down beside me, sitting close but not too close and waited for the answer.

"Oh yeah, I'm Alice. Alice Kingsleigh." I looked at him a bit shyly. He grabbed my hand once more, just slowly caressing it with his thumb. I could feel the action through my whole body and it made me so relaxed. Then he started to slightly purr and it made me lay my head close to him. The Omega kept playing with my hands, apparently interested in my fingertips.

"Well nice to meet you Alice, I'm Jihoon and those two idiots sitting on the couch are Seungcheol and Soonyoung. I think they kinda crave your attention but we are going by your tempo. So only do what you are comfortable with, okay?" I nodded at him and looked over at the other two. They almost looked like small puppies waiting to be able to run around freely and it was almost cute. The thought of someone craving my attention seemed so alien to me and it kinda made me embarrassed.I had only read a little about Alphas and I know that they can get quite territorial around their Omegas and liked to scent their Omegas as a way to show affection. But one thing was reading about such things and another thing was to experience it first hand. Their Omegas, I was now their Omega. That was such a surreal thought but it made me giddy inside.

I knew that I decided the tempo and all but I needed to be closer with them so I walked slowly over to Seungcheol and stopped right in front of him. I had no idea on what to do next but decided to just hold my hands out towards him, hoping he would understand. He took my hands in his and slowly pulled closer so that I stood directly in front of his legs. He stopped pulling me any closer, searching for permission to continue pulling me closer.

That gesture made me respect him immensely and some of my nervousness melted away. I let him pull me onto his lap, an intimate position that I've never done before. Usually I was incredibly shy about these things but it didn't matter at the moment, oh how the wonders of the Soulmate bond. I nuzzled even closer to him letting my Omega guide me. I let out a purr in happiness and he responded with pulling me even closer and letting out a deep sigh of content. I made my Alpha happy. Oh god I had already started to refer to them as mine, I could almost not recognise myself.

"Hi Alice, I'm Seungcheol, the leader of this group and the lead Alpha when we are out on tour." I just hummed as an answer and pressed myself closer to him. He chuckled softly before letting out a satisfied hum as well. "As much as I want to hog you right now, I think Soonyoung also needs a bit of attention, don't you think?" 

I looked up from my comfortable place to see Soonyoung staring at the two of us looking a bit needy. I smiled at him, gave Seungcheol a small hug before climbing out of his lap in favour of sitting in Soonyoung's instead.. He started to nuzzle my neck with his nose, making me smell like him a bit. My inner Omega liked that a lot and I started to once more purr. I don't think I've ever purred so much in my life as I had done now. He took this as permission to continue and started to cover me in his scent, even pulling my hands so that he could rub his scent into my wrist. Weirdly enough it made me feel safe and protected.

I saw Jihoon in the corner of my eye move over to Seungcheol and started to cuddle into him too, mirroring us and that's how we stayed for a few minutes. Just slowly enjoying each other's company and just relaxing into each other. Soonyoung's hands were running through my hair once again, pulling slightly in the curls making them bounce up and down.

Our moment was however ruined by a knock on the door. Seungcheol placed Jihoon down on the couch and annoyingly moved over to the door to answer. As he opened it I could only see Seungcheol's face as a small smile replaced the annoyance. Even so, Soonyoung pulled me close, effectively shielding me from whoever was at the door.

"Cheollie Hyung, you can't be in there for so long without us, we all want to meet her you know! Plus, our manager said that we are leaving for the hotel in half an hour, so we should get ready," a small whiny voice said. Whoever it was peered into the room and I saw the face of Dino staring directly at me. I waved at him shyly and he excitedly waved back again.. Seungcheol looked at me, silently asking if I was ready to meet the rest and I nodded a yes back to him.

He stepped to the side and ten boys quickly piled into the room. It went from really quiet to a loud room as people started to talk on top of each other as they moved closer to me. The shyness came back full stop and I quickly hid myself with the help of Soonyoung's body. He was more than happy to help, his arms draped around and my face hidden in the crevice of his neck. He then spoke loudly so that everyone could hear him. "Guys, slow down a bit, this is a lot for her okay." 

He then whispered to me asking if he should introduce me to them or if I wanted to do that myself. I wanted to do it myself, so I moved around on his lap so that my back was against his chest and his arms could snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It made me feel safe. I cleared my voice a bit, gathered my bravery and desperately tried not to stutter too much as I introduced myself. "Hi-i everyone. I'm…I'm Alice Kingsleigh, it is nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice's luck is not the best, but hey she did gain quite a few Soulmates. I mean lucky her. 
> 
> I hope you like the introduction to our main character Alice, now let's see where her story goes.
> 
> *Rewriting helps me focus on the story more and I find things that I hadn't found the first time around.*


	3. Alice by stars

**ALICE POV**

"Hi-i everyone. I'm…I'm Alice Kingsleigh, it is nice to meet you." 

Why was I so nervous, these are my soulmates and there shouldn't be any doubt whatsoever. But a tiny bit of me couldn't help but think I really didn't deserve them. They were these amazing people and I was just me. Just me.

"I'm sorry for you fainting, I tried to keep the bond from forming too quickly as I knew you could faint if it formed with everyone at the same time" Seungkwan had moved over to where I was sitting, taking my hands in his. I saw in the background that Vernon was looking a bit sheepish and upset that he had not figured it out quick enough to stop it. Seungkwan looked at him with a bit of worry. 

"It's fine, I'm just a bit dizzy at the moment now, nothing too bad. So it's okay, it's really okay." The last part directed towards Vernon, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes and when I smiled softly towards him, he ran over to us and took my other hand. He started to nuzzle up against my hand, making me blush at that simple gesture. Soonyoung placed his head by my neck and whispered to me softly. "You are doing great"

I nodded softly, my eyes focused on the Alpha and Omega in front of me. Seungkwan looked at Vernon and rolled his eyes before smacking him in the back of his head. "Apologise properly you idiot, don't keep our lady waiting"

Vernon growled a bit towards Seungkwan, and my eyes widened in fear and I pushed myself closer to Soonyoung. Instinctively pulling my hands towards myself. Having seen first hand how angry Alphas reacted towards a disobedient Omegas. It was not a pretty sight, let me tell you and I didn't wanna be on the receiving end of that.

Vernon looked up at me in shock, having felt the fear and immediately dropped fully down on his knees, his head bowed down. Soonyoung had put his arms around me and had started to comfort me as best as he could, surprised to see my reaction to that. But I couldn't help but stare at Vernon. I've never seen an Alpha in such a submissive position, something that they rarely did as it usually hurt their pride. I had only instinctively flinched away, but that was over now. "I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't mean too, I-I… I'm so sorry!"

I pulled away from Soonyoung's grasp, it wasn't like I didn't like being on his lap, because I really do, but Vernon needed me right now. He had started to move away from me and we couldn't have that. I couldn't start this out with him thinking that I was afraid of him. So I went over to him and went down on my knees as well, taking his hands in mine. I then laid my head in his hand, in the process exposing my neck. Trying to let him know that I trusted him and I wasn't angry or afraid of him.

He looked shocked as I felt my head in his hands, but he calmed down. He pulled me closer and onto his lap, his head close to my neck waiting for permission. I gave him a nod and he went into the crevice and started to nuzzle me. I let out a small purr letting him know that I was okay. I saw Seungkwan out of the corner of my eye and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of us. He gave me a thumbs up telling me that I was doing great.

Soon enough we parted and I was placed into someone else's lap. Seungcheol was holding me close, resting his head on my shoulder. 

Next up was Joshua, he walked over with a calm smile. He sat beside us and let his fingers graze over mine, letting the bond form between us. He looked down at his hand with a soft smile before giving me the same treatment. "If any of the Alphas are giving you a hard time or annoy you, it's me you come to, or Jin but he is not here at the moment. And trust me, they are going to annoy you, especially in the start. Them being so overprotective of us, I swear they think we can't protect ourselves. I mean, they are already smothering you!"

He laughed and I couldn't help but giggle as well. Seungcheol in turn just snuggled a bit closer, proving Joshua's point. I could almost feel him pout at the Omega. He gave the Alpha a wink before moving out of the way, letting the next person come up to us.

DK was next, he sat down on the ground fully holding his hands out for me to take. His eyes full with joy and a smile plastered to his face. I gave him a smile back, softly taking his hands in mine. I sighed in happiness as I felt the bond form, and DK's smile widened even more. "Let's be happy together okay"

How could I say no to that face, so I just smiled back at him. He then moved out of the way reluctantly as Jeonghan pushed him out of the way. "So Alice, have you seen your mark yet?"

"No I haven't" I looked at myself, trying to find it, as marks could be all over the body. Seungcheol's hand covered mine and lifted it up to show the small mark saying thirteen on my little finger. I looked at it with a bit of confusion. Normally marks wasn't a number but a band of some kind. Plus why thirteen. I looked up at Seungcheol and he just gave me a wink, gesturing for Jeonghan to take over. 

"So the number indicates how many we have left to meet off our pack" he took off his ring and showed the one on his finger. "Look at yours princess"

I complied and looked at mine instead of into his eyes. Which helped with the blushing. I felt a piece of cloth on my hand pulling my hand up. Bonds were only made when it was skin to skin contact. He then pressed his lips on my knuckles, giving my hand a kiss. I couldn't help but gasp as I saw the number change from thirteen to twelve. I then looked at his hand seeing a fully formed band around his finger. My own starting to graze the mark, I couldn't wait for it to be fully formed like theirs "So responsive, this is gonna be joyful indeed" 

I blushed so much, and hid myself in the crevice of Seungcheol's neck. Jeonghan chuckled a bit before brushing some hair away from my face, making me look at him. "Don't worry princess, we'll take good care of you."

Next up came Minghao and Jun, they mentioned for me to hold both my hands up and at the same time they pressed their hands against mine. They then intertwined our hands as our bond formed. Minghao whispered into my ear, our hands on his lap "My flower, we finally meet. We'll spoil you senseless, I can promise you that."

Jun on the other hand just looked at me with loving eyes, giving my hand a squeeze as he said something in chinese that I couldn't understand. But Minghao seemed to agree. They both moved out of the way as I looked at them a bit confused, but Minghao winked at me instead "I'll tell you soon enough flower" 

Mingyu replaced the two boys before I could register Minghao's wink. His hand caressing my face, and I couldn't help but purr into his touch as the bond formed. He cupped my face and looked directly in my eyes and said. "Good girl."

Wonwoo replaced him afterwards, taking my hand and pulled it closer to his neck, letting me graze over his scent glands. The whole thing felt very intimate. It was like he put trust in me already even though he didn't know anything but my name. My mates had in a very short period changed my whole perspective on how Alphas behaved, and it was for the better. 

Last and not least was Dino, the resident Maknae. He had been waiting impatiently for his turn and as soon as Wonwoo disappeared he ran over and gave me a big hug, jumping into my lap and snuggled into me. Which meant that I was in the middle of a Seungcheol and Dino sandwich. The last bond formed with Seventeen, now I just needed to meet the last seven "Hi!"

"...Hi" I was a little surprised by the attack. It wasn't like I didn't like this, but me being small compared to them made me feel crushed. Before I knew what to do, he was lifted off me and was now sitting in Minghao's lap, keeping him contained.

Seungcheol started to check if I was okay, looking me over for injuries but I just laughed. This was the happiest I've been in years, and I'll take whatever I got from them. He then pressed our foreheads together and I felt something trying to penetrate my mind. I let it and suddenly I could head Seungcheol's voice in my head 'You are doing so great right now' 

'My head hurts a little' I answered back, trying to remember the feeling of how to do this with him. He nodded and put me down beside him, before addressing the whole group. "So we have to go back to our hotel now, Alice do you wanna come with us?"

Everyone waited for the answer, none wanting it to be no. I nodded and I saw the happy faces on all of them, as they started to gather their bags and whatnot. I saw my bag on the ground and went over to carry it, but Mingyu beat me to it and took it over his shoulder instead. "Don't worry, I got it"

Seungkwan ran over to me with his phone in his hand, having already pulled his contacts out clearly wanting to get my number. "Alice, can we get your number so we can contact you at all times, plus knowing the Alphas they would like to have a way to communicate with you"

"I'm sorry Seungkwan, I kinda lost my phone while I was in the venue"

"Was that why you were talking with the security guard" his voice was low, not wanting to attract too much attention to them.

"Yeah, the worst part is that I know I had it in there, cause I took a picture of you guys while you were talking to the fans, but when I checked afterwards it was gone. I looked all over for it but I couldn't find it" I gave him a sad smile, trying to say that it was okay. If it didn't turn, then I would have to wait another two months to get a basic Nokia again.

"We can make them contact us if they find it, that way it comes to us when it's found." Seungkwan dragged me by the hand and went over to one of the managers and told them to talk with the venue that if my phone turned up they should contact Seungcheol. He then turned to me and pressed my nose once, making me scrunch up my nose. "Don't worry, we'll get it back in no time. Just wait and see! Or Namjoon is gonna buy you a new one."

"Oh no, they shouldn't spend their money on me, let's just hope that it turns up soon enough. And by the way Namjoon?" Namjoon, I only knew one Namjoon, but that couldn't be right. There must be a lot of Namjoons in South Korea. But Jisoo did talk about Jin earlier, so maybe.

"Oh yeah, BTS is our soulmates too, they are the last seven in the pack. Namjoon spoils us Omegas rotten sometimes, always having small gifts for us. Plus he is the pack leader, so he just likes to take care of his people, which is you too now. So if we can't find it, don't be surprised if there is suddenly a new one in your pocket" he said as that was the most normal thing in the world. It was truly a different world they were living in compared to me. "Now we need to let Seungcheol know that he may be getting a phone call later. Come!"

He dragged me back to Seungcheol who was talking with Soonyoung and Jihoon. Soonyoung arm around Jihoon. They saw us coming and waved us closer "Have you packed everything?"

"Yes hyung, but we just came over to tell you that you may be expecting a call today"

"Huh why is that?" You could see that Seungcheol's brain went through all of the things he needed to go through today. Seungkwan pulled me close with one arm and answered him. "Because Alice lost her phone earlier today, so it mig… will turn up later and I know you would rather have those kinds of problems go through you instead of us, so I gave them your work phone number."

He patted Seungkwan on the head before going to me. "Why didn't you tell me that you had lost your phone, we could have helped you."

"Mostly because in the midst of this chaos I forgot everything about it, I only remembered when Seungkwan tried to get my number" he pulled me a bit close and kissed my head. 

"So Alice, would you be okay with riding with Soonyoung and the rest of the performance team, we need to go to the hotel now" I nodded, Soonyoung stretched his hand out to me, and I took his in mine. "You'll be escorted out by some security guards and placed in the car before they come. We don't want the tabloids to start harassing you."

I haven't even thought of that and I might have looked a little scared of the notion. Which was of course noticed by them as Soonyoung pulled me close to him and started to whisper reassurances to me. "Hey don't worry love, we trust them okay, we will be there in no time. We will only be parted for five minutes tops, and then you have us for the whole ride." 

He then took off a braided bracelet he had around his wrist and placed it around my wrist. "This is for safekeeping, a promise so to say. You'll be fine and we will be there in no time" 

I nodded as the security guard told us that it was time to go. Before I was parted from them he took and scented me a bit, kissing me on the head. I said goodbye to the boys and went with the security guard, my hand holding around the bracelet.

**3RD POV**

Soonyoung had given Alice the bracelet and saw her walk out of the room, he had a smile on his face until she was out of sight before he turned to his leader. "I don't like leaving her alone right now, even if it's just for a short time. We can't protect her.'

"I know, but she will have more of a target if she is seen with us. Let's just get your four to her as quickly as possible."

"An Omega shouldn't be far from her pack the first 24 hours of meeting Seungcheol, she needs an Alpha close to her, it can be damaging to her if you are not there" Jihoon retorted, a bit worried for their latest pack member. "The bracelet and scenting will only last her so long, you four need to get into that car and quickly."

Soonyoung nodded and grabbed Jun, Minghao and Chan, and headed towards the exit. Jun grabbed Alice's bag from Mingyu and as they met up with security guards that was gonna lead them to the car. Chan walked close too Jun, the Alpha having an arm around his shoulder, ready to give fans some fan service.

As they walked outside the building, they put on their best smiles. Hundreds of fans were outside, screaming at the performance unit. The walk felt like a thousand years, all of them wanting to get into that car and be close to their mate. Jihoon's words stood in front of Soonyoung's, he needed to be there for her and comfort her if she needed it.

Finally they reached the car with the help from their security team and Soonyoung was the first to step inside it. For a moment he couldn't see her, and he was about to panic, but then he saw her in the corner, hiding herself from the outside view, her hand on his bracelet, her eyes searching for his. He gave her a big smile and stepped fully into the car, making a beeline towards her. 

He opened his arms up for her and she gladly took the invitation and climbed into them. She was slightly shaking, which was worrying. The last of the boys filtered into the car and they started to drive. He kept her in his arms, telling her sweet nothings in her ear, he needed to get her to calm down. His Alpha didn't like that she seemed to be in distress and every fiber in his body was telling him to help his Omega.

"Go to sleep hun, we have some way until we get to the hotel. You are exhausted." She just nodded and followed his order, falling asleep in his arms. It was a bit worrying that she fell asleep so quickly but he remembered when Minghao had been introduced to the group and how fatigued he had been the first day. 

Speaking of Minghao, he had placed himself right beside Soonyoung, having taken one of her hands in his, whispering something in chinese to her. And by the looks of Jun's reaction to the words, it was probably the cheesiest thing he was saying. It was calming her down immensely, so that was great.

Jun was keeping Chan close to him, the latter talking his own mouth off. He was talking about all of the things he wanted to show Alice when they got home to South Korea, and all the food he wanted her to try. Plus he couldn't wait to show her to the rest of the pack, knowing that they would be as fond of her as they already are. Jun just stayed silent, enjoying listening to his maknaes ramblings.

As they were driving, Minghao noticed something underneath Alice's sleeve, and his curiosity got the best of him. He pulled it quietly up and had to suppress a growl at what he saw. Underneath her sleeves were the still irritated burn marks that she had required earlier that day. It wasn't serious enough to go to the hospital, but it didn't look good. He got Soonyoung's attention and showed him, not alerting the people in the front, especially the Omega. Soonyoung's eyes saw a bit of red but calmed down quickly when he felt Alice stir a bit on his lap. He started to hum to make sure she was asleep, and when it was safe enough to move again, he told Minghao to take a picture of it and send it to Sungcheol. He needed to see this. Then he helped Minghao pull the sleeve down, making sure it didn't hurt her too much. She did let out a small whimper in the end as the sleeve touched the irritated skin again. "Schhh it's alright, just sleep until we get there, okay" 

While Soonyoung focused on Alice, Minghao was sending the picture to Seungcheol.   
  


**_Minghao_ **

_ "Found this on Alice, I think she scolded herself recently" _

_ Picture attached _

**_Seungcheol_ **

_ "Is she alright!? _

**_Minghao_ **

_ "Yeah she is in Soonyoung's arms right now, sleeping" _

**_Seungcheol_ **

_ "That's at least something" _

_ "We have to figure out why that has happened and make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?" _

**_Minghao_ **

_ "Yes hyung" _

_ "Should we ask her if she wakes before the car ride is over?" _

**_Seungcheol_ **

_ "No wait on that, I need to be in the room for that conversation" _

_ "Does Chan know?" _

**_Minghao_ **

_ "No, he is talking Jun's ear off, me and Soonyoung thought it was a good idea to kept it quiet so he wouldn't get upset" _

**_Seungcheol_ **

_ "Good, that's properly for the best"  _

_ "Keep me updated Hao, that would be nice" _

**_Minghao_ **

_ "Of course, see you in the hotel room hyung" _

**_Seungcheol_ **

_ "See you at the hotel love" _

Minghao packed his phone away and told quietly what Seoncheol had said to him. He nodded back and looked at the small figure in his arms. She was about the same height as Jihoon, but her body was smaller and almost breakable. 

"Do you think she would want to move with us back home, hyung?" Chan asked Soonyoung. He looked at the Omega with a reassuring smile. 

"Of course, I mean just look at how she reacts to us" to prove his, his fingertips grazed over her scent glands and she let out a small purr. She then subconsciously snuggled closer to the Alpha. "She can feel the bond, just like you and I. Remember Chan when you first joined us and how affectionate and clingy you became, that's happening again. She has basically not left our sight since we met her."

"To be honest, Chan is still super clingy" Jun retorted back, making the Omega smack him in the head.

"Juuuun, don't be stupid… I'm not that clingy" Chan pouted a bit, making Jun chuckle and kiss his lips. That made him shut up and respond into the kiss, which quickly became more heated. Chan grabbed his shirt and Jun's hands were suddenly on his thighs, slowly creeping upwards. But of course all good things must come to an end. 

"Guys, wait until we get back to the hotel. Alice is still here!" He whispered because of two things. Firstly, he didn't wanna traumatise Alice with their sexual adventures in the cars. That would be something she could join in on later. Secondly he had this beautiful Omega in his lap and was already trying to think anything but that, and if they started to have sex in the car, he would be really horny and once again, he didn't want to again, scare her away. 

Luckily they both stopped when they realised that she also was in the car, but their mind couldn't help but wander towards a little fantasy that has been growing in them all since she showed up. Like how would she feel, what does she taste like, is she as obedient as Jin or does she have some fight in her like Jihoom. So many things, that they couldn't wait to try out, but they knew that they had to take it slow and not overwhelm her. 

Finally they arrived at the hotel, being dropped off in the back where there was a secret elevator to the floor, that way they could get out of the prying eyes of people in front of the hotel. But they still had to be careful.

Soonyoung awoke Alice and couldn't help but coo at how cute she was when she was waking up. "Come on hun, we are here. But you need to hide yourself a bit, wanna borrow my hoodie?"

She nodded and Soonyoung fished his hoodie out of his bag. On him it would be a bit oversized, ment to keep his muscles warm after dance practice, but on her it basically made her disappear. She was swimming in it and he decided that he liked his clothes on her. He found a pair of Sunglasses and placed them properly before helping her out of the van.

Luckily they weren't spotted and soon enough they were inside of their hotel room and the others joined them. All came over and gave her a quick hug before she was dragged by Seokmin to sit with him, her between his legs as she leaned up against him, a laugh on her lips because of some stupid thing that Seokmin had said. Seungcheol quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Namjoon, figuring he should know about the newest addition to their family.

**_Seungcheol_ **

_ "Meet Alice, our missing link ♡" _

_ Picture attached _

**NAMJOON POV**

Namjoom woke up early that morning, slowly going through his morning routine. The group had an off day, and was supposed to be relaxing, which usually meant sleeping late. But for some reason he couldn't do just that. 

After waking up early, with Jin in his arms he realised he couldn't sleep anymore. So he had pried himself out of the Omega's arms, being careful not to wake him. Placing a small kiss on his head he headed out of the room. 

Their dorm felt so empty without Seventeen here, not as much noise. He missed them completely and couldn't wait for them to finish the tour in a couple of days so they could come home to them.

But something was different this morning, something in his mind was making him extremely happy, and he couldn't figure out exactly why. So he went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

For the first time today he checked his phone and saw that there was a new message from Seungcheol. He smiled as he thought of the leader of Seventeen and especially since the picture he had for him was an absolutely dashing photo. He clicked into their messages and what he saw made him drop the coffee mug he was holding. The porcelain shattering into a thousand pieces on the ground, the coffee splashing all over the place.

There on his phone was a picture of a girl being held by Seokmin, both seeming to be laughing, the girl was dressed in an extremely oversized hoodie and had curly bouncy hair. All of the people around the two were staring at her with such love and affection. And just over that was the words that made him cry with happy tears.

**_Seungcheol_ **

_ "Meet Alice, our missing link ♡" _

He had waited for her for so long, and now she had been found and their family would finally be whole.


	4. Alice by love

**ALICE POV**

I was just sitting with them all, Seokmin playing with my hair and snuggling me closer. It was almost blissful. But then I remembered reality, knowing full well that I still had a life that I needed to get back too. Plus I also had a really early shift tomorrow which I couldn't miss if I wanted to eat next month. 

"Alice what are you thinking about?" Dino asked curiously, probably wanting to find out what made my smile go a bit away. I gave him a smile before leaning into Seokmin. 

"Oh just slightly hating that I have a morning shift tomorrow, it's gonna be a hell to wake up too and I would rather be with you guys" I answered honestly, I mean why should I lie to them. Dino looked a bit sad about the fact that I needed to go to work. I saw Soonyoung, Seungcheol and Jihoon share a glance with each other. I wonder what that was about.

"Do you really have to go!" Seungkwan complained, himself leaning into Wonwoo's arms. He was pouting, his bottom lip sticking a bit out and was trembling. 

"I'm sorry, my boss is gonna fire me if I don't show up, I wouldn't want that right, he has already given me a pay cut so I wouldn't put it past him to fire next" I awkwardly chuckled. Seokmin, in turn, just hugged me closer, not wanting to let me go.

"Pay cut? Why did you get a pay cut?" Jihoon asked.

"A lady spilled her coffee over me and because the 'customer is always right' I got a pay cut and had to apologise to her. At least I think I got most of the coffee out, what do you think Seokmin, do I smell like coffee to you?" I turned to look at him ready to let him smell me. But what I met instead was hard eyes, not seemed to be against me, but it was hard eyes no matter what.

"Is that why you have a burn on your arm?!" That was almost not a question but more of a statement from Minghao. All eyes were on him for a short period of time, but then they turned back to me and I wanted nothing more than to disappear in that moment. 

"Yes" at least six of the Alphas were now growling and I let out a small whimper, but nothing seemed to get through those boys. Then they started to shout and I could only pick up bits and pieces. It was all becoming too much. All four of the Omegas had at that point already moved over to where I was sitting with Seokmin and had grabbed some part of me, trying to get me calm once again.

"ENOUGH, SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU" Seungcheol's voice shined through all of the chaos and made the Alphas stop their shouting. You could for a second drop a pin on the floor and hear it, that's how quiet it had become. "Good, now I know you don't want her back there, me neither but all of this shouting is scaring her. Now we should just be able to call upon The Omega Protection Program and…"

He barely finished the sentence before Jisoo cut his sentence short. "That doesn't exist here"

"What do you mean Jisoo, doesn't the USA have TOPP here, that's like a basic human right." Jisoo just shook his head in no, and went back to comforting me. I wonder what that was, I've never heard of it before. 

My body was trembling from so much because of everything, at least Seokmin had remained relatively calm through the whole ordeal. He had his arms wrapped around me as he nuzzled my neck. It didn't stop the trembling but it helped not to drop further down, which I was grateful for. I've only once before been put into a submissive headspace and let me tell you, it wasn't a nice experience. Seokmin then mind linked me, and I felt the connection through our heads for the first time 'Love, don't be afraid, they just want you safe. None will hurt you here.'

"I'm gonna call Namjoon and ask him what the game plan is, so everyone, stay calm" he then went over and sat in front of me. "I know this may seem like a big question Alice, but I need to know as quickly as possible. We need to go back to South Korea in a few days, do you want to come with us?"

That was indeed a big question. To leave behind everything I know and then move to a foreign country. But then I thought of what was keeping me here, I only had a shitty job with a shitty pay, a run down apartment and no family contact as they had long ago cut me off. Plus I always want to move to South Korea. And my soulmates were there. So I couldn't see anything keeping me here. The idea of moving scared me to bits, but I wanted to go. "Yes, I would love that"

I felt Seokmin take a breath that I didn't know he had been holding and he hugged me closer. The Omegas seemed very pleased as well, all bearing a grin on their face. The Alphas all seemed to relax at that point, settling down again. Seungcheol stroked my cheek a few times before standing up once more. "I'm gonna call Namjoon and get everything ready then. We also need to swing by your place Alice and you need to pack, but we will do that tomorrow as we have a free day there. I'm gonna go and while I'm gone, please find out what we will have for dinner."

He then went out of the room, his phone already in hand calling who I would presume is Namjoon.

**3RD POV**

Namjoon stood in the kitchen still crying happy tears as he couldn't stop looking at the screen of his phone. The breaking of porcelain made a lot of noise, making the others in the house wake up.

Hoseok and Yoongi were cuddling up at both sides of Taehyung. Tae was laying half across Hoseok's naked chest, his arms locking him in close. Yoongi had his legs locked around Taehyung, making it almost impossible to get out. Their peaceful sleep was interrupted by the break of porcelain.

Hoseok stirred from his sleep, looking down at the Omega on his chest and he couldn't help but smile. But then he remembered why he awoke, something had broken and that had made a big noise. He was about to slip out of bed to check on what happened when a hand stopped him.

"Hobi, it's probably just Namjoon who has destroyed something once again, let the big oof fix it himself" Yoongi said grumpily, trying to convince Hobi to stay in bed with them. He shook his head before slowly and carefully gave Tae to Yoongi, letting him cuddle into him instead. Tae hadn't woken up but had felt the heat shift and seeked it so much, he had already snuggled close to Yoongi, his neck in the crevice of his. Yoongi just held him close, rolling his eyes at the dancer. 

"I'll be back, I just need to check if everything is alright" he placed a kiss on both Yoongi and Tae before going out of the room. He had only his boxers on, his almost naked body, radiating with heat welcomed the cold air in the hallway. He made his way to the kitchen to see Namjoon standing in the middle of a mess with his back to him. Porcelain pieces all around him. He quickly went over and found his indoor shoes and put them on, not wanting to get cut by the porcelain. 

"Joonie, what did you do" he chuckled a bit at the leader, before he turned towards him and saw tears falling down on his face. He started to be worried for him, but he couldn't smell distress on him, instead he smelled euphoric. Something had made him so happy that he was crying. "What happened Joon, why are you crying?"

"Seungcheol sent me a text" Well that wasn't new, so what was in the text that made him like this. Namjoon offered his phone to Hobi, and he took it up to his face so he could read the text as he had not yet woken up probably yet.

"Well what can be so good that…" he had stopped middle in his sentence as he reread the text a few times, looking at the picture attached. His eyes widened and he looked rapidly between the phone and Namjoon. "Is… is thi-is for.. real" 

Namjoon only needed to nod, before he let out a shout of happiness. He started to jump around for a bit, running around the kitchen in joy. Namjoon had in the meantime moved away from the shards laying on the floor and just in time. Hobj came running back to him and gave him a rough kiss, their lips pressed tightly against each other. The need to celebrate the news with something, anything.

If the breaking of the glass hadn't awoken them, Hobi's shout sure as hell did. It didn't take long for them all to gather in the kitchen area, a bit confused by what had just happened, but the smile on Hobi's face was contagious and they couldn't help but smile with him. Hobi went over and kissed the nearest, which happened to be Jimin, on the lips, almost as roughly as he did earlier. He then rested his head on Jimin's forehead before whispering out in a joyful voice. "They have found her"

"Found her? What do you mean found her? Who has found w… oh… no really? Is she really found!" Hobi showed him Joon's phone to him, the picture in focus. He squealed and jumped into his arms, letting the older spin him around.

Yoongi had in the meantime snatched the phone out of Hobi's hand and couldn't help but cry. His body trembling as he saw his last Omega. He couldn't help it, he had written so many songs about their last piece, and now she just needed to come home to them. His hand went up to try and stop his tears from falling, but just ended up covering his eyes with his arm, shielding himself a bit from the others. Tae snuggled into him, sharing a few tears as well, their family can finally be complete. 

Jin was extremely happy, but then started to get into his mum mode, finding his own phone and started to write a list over the things that should be done before she got home. That included clearing some space for her things, setting up a doctor's appointment to make sure her health was good, finding out her favourite foods and then buying groceries into those recipes. He started to work immediately, making countless off lists for everything, because everything should be perfect when she got there.

Jungkook just stood there in shock, before he went over to Namjoon and gave him a big hug, his eyes becoming small slits as he smiled. "She is gonna be so spoiled, isn't she. We have all waited for her for so long, I don't think we can stop ourselves. I can't wait to spoil her."

"She definitely is gonna be just that Kookie" he patted him on the head, before pulling him into a side hug as they looked at the rest of their mates in the room.

Then Namjoon's phone rang and he went over to get his phone back, but Tae had already answered it. "Hiii Cheollie"

"Yeah" he smiled and power walked away from Namjoon. The latter followed him.

"Uhu" he started running, but was not fast enough as Namjoon catched him in his arms, holding him trapped.

"Yes I'll give it to Joonie, I love you!" He then finally gave Namjoon his phone back, who then walked away and into another room. 

Jimin walked over to Tae and pulled him to the side, getting close to his ears. "We can call Kwannie and see if he will let us talk to her"

Tae agreed before running into a bedroom with him and closed the door. They jumped into the bed, laying close, as Jimin found Seungkwan's phone number on his phone. The phone started ringing.

"Hi Chim Chim!" Seungkwan's voice said. First part of the mission complete, now to convince him to video chat. "What's up?"

"Hey Kwannie, can we video chat, pleeease!" The younger agreed and soon enough he could see the familiar top of blonde hair on the boy. They both waved at him and he waved back. They could see Kwan was looking at something off camera as a giggle they haven't heard before ringed through the phone.

"Is that her Kwannie?! Can we please say hi!" They hoped that they could. They couldn't wait to meet her and they had only known about her for a few minutes, but they had waited for her for longer.

"Alice, wanna say hi to Chim Chim and Tae Tae?" They heard a small yes and they almost couldn't contain their excitement. Seungkwan moved the camera to another place and soon enough the image of a girl filled the screen. The oversized hoodie made her look even smaller than she probably was and she looked so adorable in the arms of Seokmin. A sweater paw came up as she waved at them both.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Alice." She said in the softest voice ever. A smile spread through both of them as it actually became clear that this was real, that she was theirs. They couldn't wait to nest with her, to get to know her. 

"I'm Taehyung and this is Jimin, we can't wait for you to come home" she blushed a bit at the word home, hiding herself in the big hoodie.

"Hey! What about us hyungs, don't you want us to come home!" It was Chan that was now in the view, as he posted at the older Omegas. 

"Nahhh, we see you so much, we wanna spend time with Alice" Jimin said, making the younger one pout. But Alice giggled and he couldn't but feel joy that he had made her laugh. "Awe don't worry pup, we missed you plenty, we haven't seen you in a month!"

"But for miss Alice over here" Tae continued "now she we have been waiting to meet for almost ten years and frankly I'm tired of waiting"

Tae felt proud that he too had made her blush, and gave her a small wink, which made her blush even more. If this is how she reacted through a phone, then Yoongi, Namjoon Jungkook and Hoseok were gonna kill her when she came home. Those four were always showering them with compliments and the latter of the two loves skinship.

They heard knocking on the door and quickly said goodbye, turning off the phone so that they wouldn't get caught. In came Hoseok and looked at them with a sly grin. "What are you two troublemakers up too"

"Nothing Hobi Hyung, we were just talking with each other" Jimin said with the most innocent face he could muster. Which in retrospect looked totally guilty. Hobi strides over to the bed and near the two of them. His gaze screaming Hoseok and not Hobi. 

"So that wasn't our newest member of the family on your phone Jimin?" he backed closer to the bed frame, Tae with him. Hobi climbed onto the bed and over Jimin, he was still only in his underwear. "Now who told you that you could do that."

"I'm sorry Alpha" Jimin whined underneath him, he loved when Hoseok switched like that, there was something thrilling about the situation. He presented his neck for his Alpha and Hoseok didn't waste time attaching it, licking from his pack mark up till his ear. Jimin shivered underneath him, starting to get more and more turned on.

Tae was just sitting on the sidelines enjoying the view, it was one of his kinks to just watch. As much as he loved being in the middle of it and getting pounded by his Alpha, there was something drifting watching his fellow Omegas becoming undone, images that would never leave his mind. Hoseok turned to Tae with a smirk asking in a low growl "so what should his punishment be Tae, he was the one who dragged you into this right"

"Fuck him senseless, but don't let him cum. He was impatient, that should teach him to be patient" Tae said, his eyes dark as he looked at his hyungs, Jimin whimpered under the words and a small moan came out of his mouth. That turned him more on that it should have.

"Good boy Tae, I might not punish that harder afterwards for giving me that good punishment." He gave him a pat on the head, before cupping his chin and making him look at him. His eyes dark and full of lust. "Now pup, you'll do what I say. You are NOT allowed to touch yourself, and you'll stay right here looking at Jimin while I destroy him, if you are a good boy through it all, I might let you cum."

"Yes Alpha" Tae moaned out, his head thrown back. He loved when he took control like that. He couldn't help but imagine how Alice would look like underneath Hoseok, such a small body being totally dominated by the lean dancer, or maybe she'll be Hoseok's little precious pearl and he will take her long and slow. He shouldn't think like this, he had yet to meet her properly, but his mind was blinded by lust.

"Now Jimin, get rid of those clothes so we can get started on your punishment." He quickly got rid of his clothes being the good Omega he was, now laying naked underneath his Alpha. Hoseok had this almost dangerous smirk on his lips as he travelled down his body with kisses that only grazed his skin. It made Jimin go crazy and rolled his hips up against him trying to get more out of it. 

Hoseok got down to his crutch area and went past his dick, lifting Jimin a bit up, he started to lick his rim, tasting the slick that was already producing in his hole. It tasted sweet, and Hoseok couldn't help but to stick his tongue past his rim, as he started to tongue fuck him.

Jimin was a moaning mess by this point, the feeling of Hoseok's tongue entering his body was almost too much to handle, he could have cummed right there. But he needed to be a good Omega and follow Alpha's order. Instead he opted to clench his fist with the sheets trying so hard no to cum.

Hoseok loved the way his Omega was squirming by his touch and decided he needed to beg for it. He shouldn't just get it for free, he should beg for it. Which is why Hoseok pulled away to look him over, to see him squirming and then beg for his knot. 

Jimin reacted almost immediately, whining and begging his Alpha to take care of him. Tae was mesmerized by the sight, he had seen it so many times but it never got boring, I felt his own dick getting hard and slick start to produce. 

"Alphaaa~ please fill me up… fill me up with your knot and fuck me so hard so when Alice comes I can barely stand~" he he needed him, and he needed him now. He was not shy to use dirty tactics to get what he wanted, and he knew that all of the Alphas had at some point thought of her, so he used it to his advantage. Plus he was curious himself, they had always just been boys, but now a girl had been thrown into the mix and he couldn't wait to see what that would lead to, and he kinda liked the idea of being fucked so hard that he barely could walk.

His tactic seemed to have worked, cause soon enough Hoseok's dick was pressed against his rim, teasing him slightly and covering his dick in the slick that was coming out of him. He then leaned up to Jimin's neck and bottomed him in one thrust, making Jimin present his neck so nicely to him. Jimin gave out such a loud moan that the whole household should know what they are doing right. 

Tae was sitting by the sideline, fighting the urge to touch him as the two were looking so good in front of him. He instead started to roll his hips a bit trying to get some friction through his sweatpants, but stopped as soon as Hoseok gave him a look. 

Hoseok had started pounding mercilessly into Jimin reaching as far in as possible, making him scream in pleasure. The sound of skin hitting skin in filled the room accompanied with the bed rocking back and forth. Hoseok then started talking over their fucking, every word being accompanied with a hard thrust. "So Jimin, talk to me about her, tell me about my new little Omega. But don't forget your punishment"

"She's ahhh… she's small and shy~aaah… shy… she started blu~aaaahh blushing as me and Ta~aaah… Tae! Flirted with her… aaahh yes Alpha, you fill me up so GOOD!!!" Jimin was just about to cum but stopped himself in the last second, but that didn't stop Hoseok from keeping pounding into him. "She's so Gorg~aaaah~eous, she is like a~aaah small doll."

Hoseok could feel his release being close and knew I couldn't last so much longer, not with his Omega underneath being so pretty. His knot started to inflate and catch on Jimin's rim, making it harder and harder to thrust inside him. Soon enough he felt his knot being fully inflated and he pushed inside one last time. He was now stuck together with Jimin, feeling his cum pulse into his used hole. He looked down at them, seeing how Jimin's dick was still pulsing hard, but no cum had come out. He had been so good for him, so he decided to have some mercy on the boy. 

"Tae, wouldn't you say that Jimin took the punishment like a champ" Tae nodded, he looked painfully hard in his sweatpants. "As a reward for being such a good pup, I'll let Tae suck you off until you cum. Tae if you can get him off in under two minutes I'll let you fuck yourself on my fingers until you cum."

Tae was quickly over to his two lovers, his mouth watering at the sight of Jimin's cock. He licked his lips once before placing his mouth over Jimin's head, giving it a little lick. Then he placed his whole mouth over his dick and took it down to his pubes. Deep throating him, it was easy as the usual cocks he would take were bigger and an Alphas. It didn't take long for Jimin to cum down his throat, his fingers in Tae's hair, as to keep him down around it.

Tae licked his lips when he parted from the cock and looked over at Hoseok hopeful. He gave a small nod, letting him know that he could take his sweatpants off and free his dick. His hole slick and moved his hole towards Hoseok's fingers before sinking down on them. It didn't take him long before cumming himself, making a mess on the bed.

It was about that time that Hoseok's knot deflated and he pulled out of Jimin who whimpered at the loss. Hoseok's demeanour then changed drastically, becoming the Hobi they know and love. He quickly went to the bathroom to get a wet towel to get them both clean, as he started to aftercare he always did, especially after a hard fucking session like today's. Both men were showered in kisses and soon enough they were both laying into Hobi just relaxing.

"So Alice sounds pretty cute from the description you gave me Jimin, I can't wait to meet her" Jimin hit Hobi in the chest in mock anger, before giggling a bit and letting himself relax in his arms. He knew that no matter what, Hobi would always take care of him, and that was such a nice feeling. Hobi's laughter filled the room as they all slowly invited sleep's sweet promise.

That's how Namjoon found them later, both Omegas cuddled up to Hobi, a smile spread on his face as he looked at them. He went over to find a blanket to cover them all with, before turning off the light and leaving the room. It was lucky that it was their day off, so he didn't need to wake them from their slumber.

He had used the last hour preparing all of the paperwork so Alice could come and live with them, starting with making a temporary passport to her and having emigration papers ready. Of course it was a bit easier as she was their mate and they had quite a bit of money, so they could more easily get through the system. He couldn't do anything more at that point, all the rest he must trust Seungcheol to do, but he trusted and respected the younger Alpha, knowing he kept a big part of his pack safe all the time they were away from home. Now he just needed to wait.

"I can't wait to meet you Alice"


	5. Alice in prison

**ALICE POV**

Seungcheol had just come back from talking with Namjoon and was briefing all of us on how the next few days were gonna be like. Tomorrow I was gonna go to my job and quit, and then afterwards I'll go to my apartment to pack. Seungcheol had informed us that only two of them could join me in that endeavor, and he had really fought to make it two. Of course bodyguards were gonna join us. Apparently a temporary passport was being made, I of course have never flown in my life or even crossed the border, so having a passport seemed expensive, but now I was gonna get it. I was a bit nervous of the flight that was gonna happen, but I'll take that to that time.

The Alphas were now currently fighting over who should go with me, as it had already been decided that Jisoo would join me as one, mostly because he was from the states also and he could speak English fluently so if any mishaps happened he could take over the talking part.

In the end it ended up being Jisoo and Hansol, my fellow Americans. The others huffed a bit, wanting to be the ones who could join but calmed down as the Omegas started to spread around to calm them all down. Seungkwan giggled a bit as he had been sat down on Wonwoo's lap "sometimes I think the Alphas are more clingy than we are"

That earned a laugh from all of the Omegas, clearing some of the mood. All of this was still so surreal, but I think I like it.

Finally food came, we had chosen pizza, buying different kinds to share. I was now sitting between Jun and Minghao who was sometimes feeding me pizza, not that I didn't eat for myself as well. It was just that they would sometimes give me a bite of their pizza slice. They seemed to enjoy doing that and Jihoon explained that it was a primal instinct to know that their mate was well fed. I thought it was kinda cute to be honest, and now that Jihoon had explained it, I could see the others doing just the same with Jisoo, Jihoon, Seungkwan and Dino.

We talked for hours, just getting to know each other. I was slowly getting more comfortable with them all. Everything was nice. I started getting tired, this being quite a long day for me and I let out a yawn. Stretching my arms a bit, I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Tired Love?" I nodded at Seungcheol, my back snuggled into Jun as he held me close. Jun had basically hogged me after pizza, saying something about needing his turn too. 

"I can take the couch, I'm small enough for that" I offered, not wanting to be too much of a bother. 

"Not necessary. You take my bed and I'll take the couch" Seungcheol said in a tone that was not leaving up for discussion. I was about to protest before I Jun let out a low rumble by my neck and I just agreed with him instead. "Soonyoung and Mingyu are sleeping in the bed beside you, so if anything happens during the night they are there."

"Now come with me and let's get you ready for bed, you can borrow a t-shirt of mine to sleep in," Mingyu said, his hand reached out for me. I took his hand, letting him pull me off the couch and he put an arm around me as he showed where the room was. Soonyoung was right behind us. The rest started to scatter to their own rooms, all saying their goodnights to all. 

The room he showed me had two beds in it, a double and a single. Mingyu walked over to his suitcase and found a t-shirt for me to wear and I thanked him. I walked into the bathroom and started getting myself ready.

Taking off the shirt I had on, I looked at the irritated skin from the coffee from earlier. Luckily it didn't seem to have gotten worse. I then removed my skirt and I was now in only my underwear. I was considering keeping my bra on, but they were annoying to have on so I just removed that as well. Then I took Mingyu's t-shirt and put it on. The smell engulfing me was amazing. It had some earthy tones to it and it was just calming. The shirt however was swimming on my body, but that was expected when you borrow a shirt from your bean pole of a soulmate.

I entered back again and I saw that they had both changed into their night clothes as well. Mingyu came over to me and looked me over, seemingly enjoying the fact that I was wearing his clothes. He sent me a fun wink my way. "You look good, I like your clothes choice"

"That's because it's your clothes dummy" Soonyoung said, smacking him in the back of his head. Mingyu rubbed the place he was hit chuckling. He then places a kiss on the top of my head, whispering his goodnight, before basically jumping into bed and snuggling pulling the covers over him.

"If you need anything, just wake me okay. Goodnight love, see you tomorrow" Soonyoung then gave me a kiss on my cheek, smiling at me as my cheeks heated up from blushing. I mumbled a goodnight to both of them before laying myself into the bed.

There I laid, looking up at the ceiling and simply couldn't fall asleep. Both Alphas seemed to be sleeping, one of them snoring lightly, but I couldn't distinguish who it was. There had gone a few hours and my body simply wouldn't rest, I didn't understand though. I was so tired earlier and now I was simply restless. I had at that point tried countless positions but nothing helped. I decided to lay on my side looking over at my two Alphas laying in the bed just a little ways away. They slept so peacefully. 

Maybe I should ask them to help me sleep, was that weird. This situation was a little weird no matter what. I've never really been that dependent on someone before and suddenly I felt like I could let myself get help without much of a problem. It has been years I've felt as safe as I do right now, having only myself for quite some years I could only depend on my own capability to keep myself safe.

Not even my parents made me feel safe, so this situation scared me a bit. Could I really depend on them? Could I Iet my own control go and give it to someone else? They were so amazing and so caring. They treated me like I was precious which was something I properly needed in my life.

I still couldn't sleep and knew I needed energy for tomorrow, so I removed my covers and quietly made my way over to Soonyoung and Mingyu's bed. I paused right in front of Mingyu's side of the bed, kneeling a bit down. Fingers reaching out for him, but I stopped at the last moment. Wouldn't it be selfish to wake him just because I couldn't sleep. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice him wake up as he looked at me with a tired smile on his lips.

"Hey love, are you alright? Can't you sleep?" I suddenly felt very stupid, he of course needed his sleep, who was I to disturb that. I was about to go back to my bed when his hand grabbed mine and stopped me. Soonyoung had woken at that point, looking at both of us. "You can join us if you need it"

I was suddenly happy that the room was dark as my cheeks heated up and I was probably sporting a nice shade of red on my face. But I nodded at him and he pulled me into the bed, in the middle of them both. He then, with my permission, pulled me close to his body, letting my body form after his and placed his arms around me. Soonyoung moved closer and put his arm around us both, keeping us pressed together. I felt my body relax, but I was still not sleepy, so Mingyu started a low rumble in his throat, trying to pull me into sleep with his voice. Soonyoung joined not soon after, and they sounded so good with each other. I felt my eyelids starting to feel heavy and I yawned again, feeling the tiredness starting to get me.

I finally fell asleep cuddled up to them both, getting the best sleep in years. In the middle of the night, Soonyoung's legs had somehow tangled up with mine and we all ended up closer than when we fell asleep. Which was exactly how Jisoo found us the next morning.

He took a quick picture before quietly calling Hansol over to see the sight. He cooed a bit before taking his own picture and leaving the room again, letting Jisoo do the awakening. 

"Alice, we need to go to your work place soon, you have to wake up" I opened my eyes to a chest and knew I was trapped. I smiled a bit, knowing who was holding me before trying to get out of the hold. Which proved to be quite impossible, as they held me both quite close. I took my hand out to ask for help from Jisoo. but the latter just laughed and walked out of the room. Traitor.

Neither of the boys had yet to wake up, as I stared helplessly into Soonyoung's chest. Then I could feel Mingyu me closer to him and could feel something poking in my back. Did he sleep with his phone in his pyjama pants, that didn't make sense... Wait. A. Damn. Minute. Oh no.

Okay I needed to get out of his hold before I decided to just not leave this bed. What are my options? Trying to wiggle my way out was not gonna help the situation. If I woke them I had to face this awkward situation face on, and I would rather have that conversation later in the day. Maybe I could try to use the mind link to contact someone, but who would be up at this hour. Jisoo's left, thinking me being trapped was hilarious, so he was a no go. Who else would be awake? Oh I know, Hansol. I tried so hard to remember the connection I had created between us, and concentrated a lot. 'Hansol, is this working?'

'Yeah Alice, this is working. Slept well?'

'Will tell you anything you wanna know if you could please help me, I'm kinda stuck'

'Between bean pole and hamster hahaha'

'Yes between bean pole and hamster, at the moment bean pole has another pole sticking into my back and I'm getting more embarrassed at the moment' 

'Oh, give me a moment, gonna create a distraction for you, your hero will be here in a minute'

So here I was, laying between these two extremely handsome men, and my thoughts were getting dirtier by the minute. Finally the door opened once more and two figures came into the room. Hansol was standing with a sleepy Seungkwan half in his arms. What was Alpha thinking? He whispered something into Seungkwan's ears and he perked up a bit. Kwan walked over to the other side of Mingyu and started purring, which made Mingyu lose his grip on me in favour of turning around to the sound. Hansol was quick to grab and carry me out of the bed as Seungkwan took my place and started to nuzzle into the two Alphas before falling asleep once more. Hansol grabbed my clothes while holding me and moved out of the room and into the sitting area we were in last day, an already dressed Jisoo was sitting on his phone and only looked up to shake his head at the two of us before looking down again.

"I can't believe that worked!" I exclaimed, still being carried by Hansol as I hugged him in gratitude. "Thank you for being my hero"

When he placed me down, I pulled him down and placed a kiss on his cheek, loving the effect I had on him, before scouring into a nearby bathroom to put normal clothes on. I quickly cleaned myself before returning to my two mates waiting in the room. "I'm as ready as I can be"

Hansol and Jisoo were wearing hoodies and sunglasses trying to blend in as much as possible. I still had Soonyoung's hoodie on, the smell engulfing her. As they met up with a bodyguard they walked down to a car that would be taking them to my job and then later my apartment.

The car was mostly silent towards my job, mostly because I was a little anxious. Jisoo insisted on sitting in the front so that Hansol could be with me, which meant that in the moment he was sitting with my hand in his. "So mind telling me how you ended up in between Mingyu and Soonyoung in a death grip, I thought you borrowed Cheollie's bed. I mean I had to throw Seungkwan for the sharks to get you out."

I could tell that he meant it in a playful way, a grin plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes with a small giggle. "I couldn't sleep and they offered, worked wonders I tell ya, well except the getting up part. Now how did you know that throwing Seungkwan in with them would help me?"

"Have often used that technique, as it's sometimes quite hard to get an Omega out of bed. Not because they are lazy, well maybe Seungkwan, but mostly because we Alphas can be just as clingy as Omegas, if not more sometimes. We don't like our mates being taken away, but can be persuaded by the promise of another Omega taking their place. Plus Seungkwan's purr can be quite persuasive, so he was the perfect switch for you. To be honest I'm surprised it still worked though, I didn't think they would give you up. I know I wouldn't." The last part was said low so only me could hear it, and I couldn't help but shiver at the eyes he was sending me. How would I survive one let alone twenty of them. They would be the cause of my death. Luckily we soon enough were at my workplace and the conversation stopped, stopping my early death from happening.

Walking into the store was a bit nerve wracking to do. The store was open through all hours, so luckily both of them could join me. I told them to stand a bit behind and to let me lead the conversation, as this was something I needed to do myself. I walked over to the greasy Alpha I know as my manager, he had already a scowl on his face, which did not promise well.

"Adam sir, I need to talk to you" I could feel that Hansol was not happy that I needed to say sir, but stayed silent anyways. Jisoo had already taken his hand in his, ready to try and stop him if needed so. Adam turned to me and rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes what do you need Alice, and before you are saying anything, you'll be working overtime today to make up for yesterday's failure!" I gulped and swallowed down my fear. I didn't dare to look at my two mates who were watching this unfold. I needed bravery for this and with Hansol and Jisoo behind me I just mustered it up.

"Adam, I'm resigning as of today. You don't pay me enough to live and I'll be moving soon, so it wouldn't be possible for me to work for you anymore." Oh God, I did it. Adam was getting angry and real fast. This was not gonna go well. He walked fully up to me, standing tall against me. He was towering over me. 

"You will do no such thing Omega. You will go in and start your shift this instant and then you'll work overtime the next week. If you are lucky, I'll not cut down on your pay once more. Remember, I… Own… You. Now Go In And Do As There Is Being Said, That Is An Order!" he used his Alpha voice on me, making me fall into a submissive headspace. My head lowered and I nodded, a scared whimper on my lips. I needed to do as there was being said and that means starting my job and following Alpha's orders as quickly as possible.

I didn't go long before I felt a hand on my shoulder and my first instinct was to flinch away. The person didn't let me though and I was soon engulfed in this person. I tried desperately to get away, I needed to follow Alpha's orders.I couldn't seem to focus on who it was because of the haze, but I knew that every second I was just standing here was a moment that I wasn't following orders.

The next thing I heard was a growl, a deep growl. Oh no, Alpha is angry at me, I didn't do as he said, I was gonna get punished for being the disobedient Omega that I was. I was fearing the punishment that would be coming from him, bracing myself for anything.

**3RD POV**

"Remember, I… Own… You. Now Go In And Do As There Is Being Said, That Is An Order!" Hansol saw red, that was the easiest way to explain it. Who the fuck did this low life think he is. He saw Alice becoming a submissive mess, and was about to follow this disgusting human's order. No way in hell!

Jisoo was one step ahead of him and had grabbed Alice, hugging her close. He was trying desperately to pull her out of her headspace, afraid that she would drop. He had started purring in her ears but nothing seemed to help. They needed to go back and fast. Hopefully Seungcheol could help. The man that had been talking, if you could call it talking, was scaring him as well and he had felt the Alpha Voice in his speech. It was used in such an aggressive way, like he was used to it as well. Maybe he was, he wouldn't put it past him. Jisoo was frozen in place, shielding Alice away from everything, still trying to get her back to earth. 

In the meantime Hansol's dark side had popped up. His growl was low but loud, a clear warning for the man standing in front of him. The man seemed shocked that someone had intervened, and couldn't help but flinch back at Hansol's growl. He was definitely the stronger Alpha out of the two. But before Hansol could beat the shit out of this low life, the bodyguard had finally caught up and took over. He was just about to growl at him, but knew he needed him to do the job instead of him. But that didn't mean that he couldn't sti talk to him.

"You'll find Alice's contract and rip it in pieces. She is not working here anymore. Then you'll pay her every single dime you owe her, and I mean every single dime, including all the unpaid hours she has done, and when that is finally done, you'll delete her out of your system and never speak to her again. Got It!" The low life could only nod as he stood in front of two Alphas that could definitely rip him apart. He was shaking where he stood. "If this is not done by the end of the week, then trust me on this, we'll be back and close this store down. Making it impossible for you to get a job after this."

He then turned around, knowing he needed to get out before he did something stupid. He then walked over to his two Omegas, shifting his whole attitude ready to help Jisoo as much as possible with Alice. As he walked over, Alice tilted her head to show submission, and his heart broke at the sight. She was forced into this position, and she should only be showing her neck when she wanted too. He looked at Jisoo, who in turn just shook his head and mouthed headspace. He needed to get them away from prying eyes and back home, now.

They got Alice back into the car, her eyes still glazed over as she didn't really see them. She kept on making these small whimpers and showed her neck to him. She was still scared of him, not truly recognising who he was. It made him almost go back inside and murder him.

Jisoo had as soon as they stepped into the car, called Jihoon. Luckily it didn't take long for him to answer.

"What's up Jisoo, how was the trip to her workplace?"

"No time to talk, Jihoon you need to find Seungkwan and Dino and start to make a nest. Alice was forced into headspace and I can't get her out. Plus inform Seungcheol as well, he is the closest to a pack leader we have at the moment and maybe he can calm her down." 

"Oh shit, yes of course. I'll go now. We need to get items from all of the members and I think I may have one of Namjoon's shirts, that might help as well." He then hung up and focused on the scared girl in front of him. He kept on purring and stroked her sides. It was hopefully helping just a little bit. He knows how awful headspace could be like when you are forced into it, and this was just a whole other level of bad. 

They finally arrived back at the hotel and quickly rushed up. Jisoo having Alice in his arms, guiding her feet. Jihoon had texted what room he should enter and he was quick to do so, leaving Hansol out of it.

Inside the room, he saw a very intricate nest, pillows and covers from probably all of their rooms where on this bed, plus a litter of clothes from every single member. It smelled so much like them. Luckily that would be enough to draw her back out.

Seungcheol and the rest of the Omegas were inside as well, their leader walking slowly closer to the two of them, making sure not to scare his little Omega away. He then removed the big hoodie from Soonyoung and threw it to Dino, who in turn added it to the pile of things on the bed. He then picked the small Omega up in his arms and walked with her over to the bed and laid her down on it, joining her as well. The Omegas soon joined into the pile, laying close to each other. 

Hopefully they could soon get her back, but for now they needed her to calm down. Which meant time and love to her. Plus Seungcheol also needed to debrief Hansol afterwards, needed to why Alice was so deep into headspace They were only gone for two maximum and they had come back with a broken and scared Omega. 


	6. Alice by home

**3RD POV**

Seungcheol was caressing Alice's arm, the Omega had finally gotten out of her sub headspace after hours and was now snuggling into the leader passed out. Jihoon was on the other side of him, also snuggling. There was something about having the two smallest up against his body, it was a feeling he really couldn't describe. Jisoo was laying on the other side of Alice, the Omega had refused to leave her side since they came back. Chan was up against Jihoon hugging the older Omega close as he as well nuzzled into his neck. Seungkwan was laying at Alice's feet, covering her from all sides, making her feel safe. Seungkwan was looking up at the leader as they were having a mind link conversation. It wasn't before long when Seungkwan moved out of the bed and out of the room, looking one final time at the group on the bed.

He then moved into the sitting area where all of the Alphas were either sitting or pacing. They all looked up as Seungkwan came into the room, stopping whatever they were doing beforehand to hear what the young Omega had to tell them.

"She is fine" sighs of relief filled the room, and some of them who were holding their breath, finally took one. Seungkwan moved over to the couch to sit down before continuing. "It took us hours to get her out as she could barely recognise us in her state. She doesn't have the pack mark yet, which was what made it difficult. But she is passed out now, exhausted, the four of them taking care of her at the moment"

He then looked at Hansol who was standing with a bit of exhausted look. "Now please tell me what had happened, Jisoo refused to speak about it in there, which I understand completely. What happened Hansol?"

The others were also looking at him in anticipation as he had yet to say anything. Mostly because he needed at least one Alpha to calm him down when he spoke about and they were all at that time occupied. But now Kwan was here, so he walked over to him in a few strided and sat down beside him, to then just pull him onto his lap, his chest facing against his. "It was her boss, he was trouble."

The others were listening intensely, waiting to hear exactly what he would say. Seungkwan nuzzled into Hansol's neck, which helped with his blood pressure. "The low life was saying he owned her and was using his Alpha voice on her in the worst way possible. She dropped too fast, it was almost instant that it happened. I think that it has happened before…"

The room was silent but the only thing that could be heard was their breathing. Every single Alpha looked like they were about to kill Alice's boss personally. They were all releasing angry pheromones out in the air and it was almost hard to breath in there. The worst part was that right now they couldn't contribute with helping get better, they could only watch and as much as they wanted to beat the boss to a pulp, they knew they needed to be on the side of the law. It just made them more irritated.

Seungkwan fought back a sob at hearing what had happened, but right now he needed to calm down his AAlphas. They were all getting riled up and if Alice came in while they were like this, she would most likely drop again. He knew that the others wouldn't forgive themselves for that, so he needed to get them back again. He knew right now that he was smelling a lot like Alice, having helped her the last few hours. Actually he smelled like all five Omegas and he was gonna use that to his advantage. He pressed Hansol's head into his neck, letting him smell them all on him. The reaction was almost instant, as he started licking his pack mark, letting the smell spread over him. He then let out a needy purr, knowing that it got the attention of all the Alphas. But there were eight Alphas and only one him, he knew he needed assistance. So he mind linked the youngest of the Alphas, hoping he would help. 'Chan, Alphas need us, sitting room now'

'I'm coming' perfect, he knew he would be quick to get here and those two were the youngest Omegas so they would feel extra protectiveness around them, putting their need to protect what was theirs hopefully down in the time for Alice to come back in. A body had in the meantime moved behind and was now breathing in on the other side of his neck. Probably finding solace in the smells. Good. Hands started to roam his body and he purred again, letting them know they are doing a good job. 

The door opened and Chan came in, locking the door after him, before letting out a small whine and made grabby hands. Jeonghan was in an instant over to his baby boy and carried him over to the other couch where Seokmin was sitting. The two started to attach his neck as well, breathing in his smell. Jun and Minghao joined in, their hand started to roam his body as well.

It was almost perfectly mirrored on the two couches. Hansol, Wonwoo, Mingyu and Soonyoung were hyper focused on Seungkwan, while Jeonghan, Jun, Minghao and Seokmin were on Chan. It was truly a beautiful sight.

In the middle of everything, someone had removed the shirts of both Omegas and was in the midst of removing the last of articles of clothing on them. Before they went any further, Kwan sent a quick mind link to his leader telling him that they were taking care of the Alphas and that he would send him again when they were all presentable once more. He then sent one to Chan, telling him not to drop into his sub headspace, that not being the best thing to do in this situation and Chan agreed.

"Alphaaas~ please take good care of us~" Seungkwan moaned out, making the roaming hands search lower on his body. A hand was slowly caressing over his rim making him shudder in sensitivity. Two hands were fondling his nipples, squeezing them and making Kwan fall backwards against whoever was behind him at that point.

Chan was in almost the same predicament, being manhandled from all sides. A person was placing hickeys all over his lower back, before going down to his ass and started to lick him ready, the slick already producing. Chan was a moaning mess, and his arms were around Seokmin's neck while the two of them were making out. All ten of them having fun in the sitting area.

**ALICE POV**

I was kinda floating around in my head for a while, not really sure on what to do except follow whatever orders that came through. I had felt an Alpha pick me up, and I tried to get away from them, but they just held me close. I finally felt myself relax against their body, their smell seeming awfully familiar. I don't know how long it took before I woke up, but when I finally did I was being held close by someone and my first thought was that it was Adam who had taken me somewhere and I started to trash in the person's arms, trying desperately to get away.

The person however just held me closer and started to rub my arms in hopes of calming me down. Another person joined in on calming me down, this person purring slowly close to me. "Hey hey Alice, it's Seungcheol, no one is gonna harm you, you are alright."

I looked a bit up in fear and saw that it was indeed Seungcheol who was holding me and not Adam. I was safe, my alpha had me. I looked around and saw that Jisoo was on the other side of me, still purring. On the other side was Jihoon looking at me with worry, and I wanted nothing more than to wash that worry away. I looked back to Jisoo once more in a bit of a question. "Jisoo, what happened. I kinda disappeared." 

He let out a pained laugh and hugged me close, letting a tear fall down on his cheek. "Hansol took care of it baby girl, don't you worry. You don't work there anymore, and he will never get close to you ever again I promise you that."

He then took my face and cupped it with his hands, giving me a kiss on my nose. I just nodded, a bit happy that I'll be away from him as he was kinda creepy. "We will get your stuff tomorrow okay"

"Can't we get it today so that it's done, I just wanna get it over with." Jisoo gave a small look at Seungcheol before nodding. He then gestured for Seungcheol to leave the bed. Seungcheol reluctantly agreed, pressing a kiss on the top of my head and pulled me into a hug, before leaving the bed. He then took off the hoodie he had been wearing, threw it to Jihoon who easily catched it and added it to the other clothes around the bed. It took me a minute that I was in a nest, being nested and that was probably how they pulled me out of it. Jihoon then proceeded to cuddle up against me, his small frame matching mine. The two Omegas just waved goodbye to Seungcheol as he walked out of the room.

I took up the hoodie he had on and sniffed it, but was confused as it didn't only smell of Seungcheol, in fact his smell was only a small portion of the hoodie, there was something else, something musky about it. I looked at Jihoon in confusion who in turn just smiled. "It's Namjoon's hoodie, it smells like him. We were hoping that you would more quickly get out of your headspace if you smelled your pack leader even though you haven't met him. So we combined Cheollie and the hoodie and it seemed to work thankfully."

"Yeah, it was a bit difficult since you are not wearing our pack mark yet" he pulled down on his collar to show it off. "so you were having a hard time remembering our scents, but now that you are back, it's okay."

"I'm sorry" I felt like such a burden, I put them all through so much trouble for me. It wouldn't anyone if they just gave up on me, as I wasn't worth the wait. Jisoo eyes widened at my statement, which made me a bit confused.

"No no no no, don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault! It was that stupid man's fault. Don't ever think that it was your fault that someone forced you into a sub headspace!" Jisoo was quick to say before pulling me into a cuddle. "Let's just lay here until you feel more energised, then we can join the others."

"Okay" both of them cuddled into me and I let out a satisfied purr. They started pulling pieces of clothing from the Alphas on top of us, letting us be engulfed in their smell. Most I recognised while others were completely new but intriguing. Jihoon had taking in at scenting my body, having a smile on his face as I smelled familiar. Jisoo was laying with his head by my neck, lips so close to my skin, it made me shiver. And that's how we stayed for about an hour before we finally started to get ready to move out of the room again.

Jisoo took a brush and started to brush my hair, pulling out any knots in my hair. Jihoon fixed my clothes for me, making me look a bit more presentable. I tried to argue that I could do this myself but as they pointed out, this was also for their mind. This helped them as well, so I let them do it, kinda liking being pampered like this. 

Jihoon then took my hand and moved to the sitting area where the others should be. Almost none was there but Minghao and Jun, having a conversation in Chinese. I should really learn Chinese, or maybe they would feel like I was intruding. They both looked up as we came in, their eyes travelling over us. Jun ended up walking over to us, quite carefully I might add. He was looking directly at me, trying to search for something in my eyes or by posture. It seemed like he was trying not to scare me or something, but we couldn't have my mates thinking I feared them. Cause I truly didn't. So I walked up to him, effectly taking the first step and hugged him close.

He then  let out a sigh of relief before hugging me close and lifted me of the ground, carrying me over to were he was sitting before. I saw both of Jisoo and Jihoon wink at me, before leaving me in his grasp. I swear Jisoo had so much fun leaving me in situations like this, it was almost like he got of by it. I liked that playful side to him, but I'll never admit that out loud. Instead I turned to Minghao, looking at the handsome Alpha. "Minghao?"

"Yes flower?"

"Where are all of the others?" Jun noticeably winced underneath me pulling me a bit closer, which made me look at him in question but he just shrugged at me. Instead it was Minghao that answered me.

"Well Jeonghan and Hansol is with Seungkwan and Chan, probably taking a nap at this point, God knows that those two needed it." Jun started to snicker a bit, while I just leaned my head a bit to the left in confusion. "Seungcheol and Wonwoo left for some legal matters concerning getting you with us back to South Korea, the rest left to get lunch but knowing them they are probably shopping at this point. They are probably buying gifts as it's one of the last days. We two were ordered to be your chaperones for the day."

"Ordered Minghao, is that the story now… I'm pretty sure you basically begged to be the one to spend day with Alice" Jun chuckled and I couldn't help but join in with my own giggle. Minghao begging, now that was a sight I wanted to see at some point. I wonder if I could be the one making him beg.

"Hey you weren't much better Junhui!"

"But at least I'm not hiding it, compared to other people in this room" Minghao gasped loudly, which only made me giggle even more. These boys were really good at making forget everything for just a second, it was so refreshing.

And that's how the next few days went by. Jun and Minghao joined to help me pack my crappy apartment down, and I was kinda glad that they didn't comment on my freezing little apartment or the clearly lack of things. I didn't own a single suitcase, so before we got there they bought me one and a travel bag. Of course it being a matching set and not the cheap kind, which made me complain a bit before they reminded me that the packs money was also mine now, plus I needed place for my things. 

Soonyoung had bought a temporary ring to cover up the mark so no curious souls would see it at it's a quite personal thing. Plus he had found a bracelet where he got all of my soulmates names engraved in twenty small charms, his name of course being in the middle. I was shocked when he gave me it and I was so close to give it back, but he insisted as he put the ring and bracelet on me. Chan had afterward walked up to me to say that this was quite normal and Soonyoung was not even the worst in the pack and I should prepare myself for when we got home. Cause apparently some of the others were worse than Soonyoung.

My phone turned up the next day, me hugging the old phone close to my chest as I had kinda missed it. It wasn't much, and didn't have wifi on. You could call, text, take pictures and write notes on it basically. The pictures and the notes being the most important things on that thing. Oh and of course snakes, how could I forget snakes. I have used way to many hours on that game, beating it several times. I could see the others talking about it, probably planning something.

The rest of the days flew by in an instant and soon enough we was sitting in the car on the way to the airport. I was travelling with Hip-Hop Unit, Wonwoo with my hands in his, pressing the to his scent glands to make me smell like him. It was something I had noticed that all of the Alphas did to all of us Omegas, sometimes even other Alphas as well. Seungkwan had explained that it made them feel a bit more secure, giving the smell of a person who was clearly taken and others should keep away. It was actually quite sweet and I often found us cuddling. We have yet to kiss and I was kinda grateful for that. Having thirteen soulmates and the number would just go up in the next twenty four hours, ment that firsts was taking a little bit of extra time. 

Apparently Namjoon had paid some money for us to get into the airport and plane without the normal hustle, which ment that they could walk together instead of being split it. I had to remember to thank him later when I meet him. We were sitting in a private lounge, just talking when they finally said that we could board the flight. 

I was placed beside Jeonghan for the trip, the calm Alpha being quite the help as I had never flown before and was a bit scared of the notion. He held my hand the whole way up in the air, being sure to giving small reassurances all the way. "You are doing great baby girl, the worst is almost over."

And he was right, as soon as the flight stabilized I felt more calm, but that didn't stop him from holding my hand. He actually ended up intertwin them, as he pulled his phone out to show me embarrassing pictures and videos of all of the boys. It made me laugh and I ended up laying my head on his shoulder as he continued to show me videos of them being idiots. But hey they were my idiots.

**3RD POV**

To say that Jungkook was nervous was simply a understatement. He was extremely excited but the closer they got to the day of them coming home, the closer came his thoughts. His midnight thoughts. He was afraid of the fact that Alice was coming, not because he didn't like her, which he already did thanks to two Omegas updating him with both photos and stories all the time, no that wasn't it. He was afraid that she wouldn't like him, that out of all of the pack, she would find him unbearable. Even worse was that, what if the bond didn't form when they touched, would that mean that he didn't belong in the pack and the first nineteen times the bond formed was simply just a fluke. All of these thoughts made him peace his bedroom in deep thought. 

Taehyung was having another crisis, a lot of his clothes on his bed as he tried to find the perfect outfit. He didn't know why it mattered right now as he didn't even think about that when they shortly videochatted with her a couple of days ago. But he wanted to make a good first real impression for her. He wanted to be at his best, which ment finding the right outfit.

Jin was running around the house, making the last preparations for when she would come. Which included cleaning the house for what seemed like the millionth time. He was stressing himself a bit out as he looked at the many lists on his phone, not all yet filled out. 

Namjoon was helping as much as he could, he himself finding that he needed perfection in the house. Just for once. He was at the same time going over all of the legal papers that their lawyers had sent his way, liking to know exactly what was happening and knowing all of their rights concerning the move.

Jimin had locked himself into the dance studio they have in the basement and was practising his dancing. For an outsider he simply looked like he was just practising, but in reality he was distracting himself fully from thinking about the small woman coming today, the small woman that was gonna hog all of the attention for a bit. He didn't want to be jealous of her, but it seemed like that was the case right now and he needed those feelings gone, so he practised and practised for hours on end. 

Yoongi had locked himself into their home studio looking through all of the song ideas that he had written in the last few days, all was about her. A person he had yet to meet but had only heard about. His head were full of ideas but it seemed like the ideas stayed just like that, ideas. It was frustrating him so much and he was currently sulking with a cup of coffee in his hand. Just staring blankly on the lyrics.

Hoeeok was surprisingly the most calm one of them all. He was quietly sitting on his phone, just waiting for the text that would tell him that his mates would have landed from the flight. He contemplating helping any of his mates, but decided against it. Not because he didn't like helping, but because all of these things were simply just distractions from the fact that in a short few hours their pack would be complete. In a few hours their life would change, but Hoseok knew it would be for the better. It was just that the knowledge of her being so close yet so far was almost driving them insane. He was quite jealous of Seventeen thaf they got to meet him before him, but that's were the jealousy stopped. He couldn't wait to meet the person he was gonna spend the rest of his life with.

It didn't take long before a text on the group chat filtered in. It was quite simple and sweet, a message coming in from Mingyu. "we have landed and have gotten out bags, be home in twenty. Can't wait to see you ♡" 

Namjoon called everyone into the living room as they silently sat and waited. All had done what they needed to do. Jimin even taking a bath in record time. They all was sitting in excitement and nervousness and as they heard the cars pull up in the driveway, they all looked towards their front door. Namjoon stood up and walked up to it, ready to welcome his pack home.

"We are back, missed us!!!!"


	7. Alice by kiss

**ALICE POV**

Finally after what felt like forever we landed in South Korea, Seungcheol joined me as the emigration officer. The others went to collect all of the bags, which with fourteen was a lot of bags. Seungcheol was fully covered to be unrecognisable, and was walking a few feet behind me. Another Omega was walking with me, their stylist to be more exact. We were just casually talking, hoping that nobody would make the connection. I kinda realized that a lot of my life was gonna be like this now, but I didn't mind it to be honest. If it meant that I could be together with them then that was the price. It was not my fault that my soulmates were international superstars.

I walked into the office without the stylist, a minute later Seungcheol joined us. I started answering all of the questions concerning my stay here, and when it came to be about the more legal matters Seungcheol took over. Then he asked to see my pack mark and why I wasn't wearing a collar when I had a pack. "Sir, that's because our pack leader was not with us when we found her. He was here in Korea. We fully plan to mark her very soon."

I looked away shyly, as this discussion was quite personal and the thought of being marked was making me excited. Luckily it was quickly over and we soon enough joined the others in the cars that would take us home. Me driving with the Vocal unit this time, Seungkwan saying something about must sticking together before she will be stolen by the hyungs at home. I was suddenly very nervous, but I finally understood why I was in this car. Almost all of the Omegas were here and two of the gentlest Alphas. They were my safenet, supposed to calm me down before arriving home. Home, that sounded so weird but yet so good. I was gonna have a home. "Do you think that they will like me?"

"Of course they will like you Alice, no worries there. I'm just worried they like you too much and we won't be able to spend time together. You are not gonna leave me right? I could not handle the heartbreak" Kwan said so dramatically, trying to get me to laugh, which of course worked. Seungkwan was actually really good at emotional support, but there was no surprise there. He knew just the right things to say to make people laugh.

"Kwannie, can I stay behind you while we get in there. I think I need to muster up some bravery if that makes sense." Seungkwan's eyes lit up and he took my hands giddily.

"You called me Kwannie!" 

"I did." 

"You actually called me Kwannie!"

"You are deflecting my question!"

"Of course Alibear, you can be behind your Kwannie, I'll protect you from the evil boys known as BTS!" I couldn't help but giggle. Both at the dramatics and the nickname. Alibear now that was new, but I kinda liked it. Jihoon then interrupted us by taking my hand and pointing out of the window, and I could see a big house coming into my view and the cars driving up to it. I don't know what I thought, but the size of the house was not this size in my head. It was this modern inspired house, everything having depth and felt really open with a lot of windows, it was away from all of the other houses on top of a hilt. Everything screamed money. It made sense though, they were twenty in the pack so they needed the space, plus they were international idols. Twenty one, should not forget myself as I will be a part of this soon. I took Seungkwan in my free hand and soon felt the car stop. 

As we walked outside the car, I half hid myself behind Seungkwan, Jihoon besides me. Seungcheol walked over to us and ruffled our hair a bit before up to the front door. Seungkwan gave my hand a squeeze reassuring that everything would be okay and send me a wink. "Seriously don't worry, they are gonna love you Alibear. But welcome to your new home!"

I could feel eyes on me and looked behind to see Wonwoo looking at me fondly, placing himself behind me and a lingering hand on my back. We walked up like this Seungkwan half in front of me, Jihoon hand in mine and Wonwoo as an ever present security. Chan ran in front, quick to open their front door and basically yelling their arrival.

"We are back, missed us!!!!" That sounded more like a statement more than a question, seeming so sure in that fact. The whole group started to fill into the house, our small group being last. As I walked into the house, everything had height and openness, you were basically already in the living room as soon as you stepped in. But all of that I couldn't focus on, the only thing I could focus on was the man standing not too far away from me. It was Namjoon.

He was hugging the members of his pack welcome while seeming to look for something. He seemed to find it as soon as he got eye contact with me, and in slow strides he walked over to the four of us. Jihoon gave me a squeeze before taking Wonwoo and walked further into the house. So now it was only me and Kwannie, me still hiding behind him. Namjoon pulled Seungkwan in for a small kiss, and I couldn't help but look at them. They looked so good and judging by the way Seungkwan's hand curled in mine, I would probably guess that it felt good too.

"Baby Boo welcome home, we missed you guys." Seungkwan could only nod at the leader, a sigh on his lips. Namjoon then turned his attention to me and reached his hand out for me to take. "And you must be Alice, have waited quite some time for you."

I placed mine in his and felt the bond form with a shiver. He looked at me with a smile, before looking down at his finger as so many have done. The band around his little finger, complete. "Ready to meet the last?"

"As ready as I can be" he led me over to the others who were in the living room, a certain Jin already standing up to come over and greet me. He even went over and hugged me on the spot, which was not what I had anticipated but I hugged back nonetheless. Looking down at my finger I saw the number five stare at me, knowing it will soon be a band matching the others.

The next to join me was Yoongi, he approached me quietly and I only registered with him when he was in front of me. Jin let me go, ruffling my hair once before moving over to stand by Namjoon. He hesitated a bit, before finally pressing his hand against mine. What surprised me was that as soon as I felt the bond, I could see him get teary eyed as he just stared at our palms pressed against each other. He then hugged me close and just held me there for a few minutes and only pulled away when he heard a voice complaining. "Hyung, let others also meet her. I know you are thinking about whisking her away to your studio, but you can't do that."

It was Hoseok's who shined through as he confidently walked over to us, me still being held by Yoongi but just not as closely. He then pushed Yoongi a bit out of the way and took my hand in his and started to twirl me in a circle. I giggled at the notion and Hoseok just threw me one of his award winning smile. Well technically it hasn't won an award but he damn well should have. He then pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "You should go to Jimin Love."

A but confused but I complied and walked over to the chair that Jimin was sitting on. He was not looking at her but instead he looked at the coffee table where there was nothing on. I looked once at Hoseok and he gave me a nod to go on. "Hi Jimin, it's nice to talk to you in real life instead over the phone." 

He looked up, a bit embarrassed, which was all the time I needed. I booped his nose, giggling at it. He looked shocked for a moment before probably feeling the same warmth as me and then a smile spread on his face. He pulled me down to him so I was sitting on top of his lap and he booped me back again. "Nice to meet you too Alice"

Taehyung came running up to us both and joined me on Jimin's lap, it just being a small pile of Omegas on this single chair. The second last bond formed and I looked down again to see the number one now on my finger. Jimin started to grunt in irritation. "Tae move! You are heavy!"

"But Alice can stay, that is not fair." Taehyung was pouting at him and stayed on his lap, which made Jimin start to push him off. He fell down on the ground, accidentally pulling me with him. We made a loud thump as we hit the ground, and the Alphas still in the room were just about to help us, when we both started to laugh because of the situation. Taehyung just hugged me closer, while we came over the shock of falling. My eyes were closed the whole time, mostly because it was a bit embarrassing to fall down like that.

When I finally opened my eyes, I got eye contact with Jungkook and smiled at him. But something went wrong, because suddenly Jungkook stood up and left the room. It made me sit up fully and lookinf confused around. The only ones left were Seungcheol, Mingyu, Seungkwan and BTS, well expect Jungkook. Confusion filled the room, as they all looked the way of where the Golden Maknae had disappeared. When no one left to get him, I decided to be the one to go after him. I stood up quickly and was about to run after him. 

I could see that Mingyu was just about to stop me, but Hoseok stopped him. He gave me a nod to go after him and gave me directions on how to get there. I thanked him quickly and rushed in the direction that Jungkook went.

Trying to navigate in a house that you have never been should have been difficult you would think, but it ended up being the complete opposite. It seemed like my senses knew exactly where I should go and soon enough I was standing in front of a door. I knocked quietly as I opened the door. "Jungkook?

I heard hyperventilating inside and slowly walked into the room before closing the door after me. There was almost no light source inside his room, only the small streams of light just barely coming from the blinds on the windows. I walked over to the bed where I could see a figure sitting down on the bed. I too walked over to the bed and sat down. "Are you alright?"

"Why are you here?" It didn't seem malicious, just nervous. 

"You ran away when we made eye contact, and wanted to make sure that everything was okay. So is everything okay?"

"Pfft" was almost sarcastic but there was something deeper down, something hidden. "Yeah I'm fine, it has nothing to do with you."

He was lying, I could tell. Why was he lying though. I looked at him with a little light on him. He was looking down at his hands and the Alpha looked so small at the moment. He was playing with his hands, to be more exact his little finger. The little finger was where the mark was. Oh. It suddenly clicked for me. I think I know what he was thinking about. "Are you afraid that the bond won't form?"

Jungkook's head snapped up quickly and looked at me in shock. Bingo. I hit perfectly. He started to ramble and mumbling, denying the claim, but the nervousness was still clear. I looked at him with a smile. "It's okay you know, it's okay to feel that way, I know I have."

"You have?" Jungkook questioned. Good he was talking to me, that was a start. 

"Of course, you guys are just a tiny bit imitating you know. Did you know that I'm an Army and a Carat. The shock I felt when I first figured out what was happening was scary. There I was Seungkwan's hand in mine and I could definitely feel the pull. I was scared then and at that point I only knew about him. Imagine the shock I felt when I woke up, my head laying on Soonyoung's lap and was explained that not only was the whole of Seventeen my soulmates, but BTS as well. It felt like a surreal dream the whole first day, and in the back of my mind I kept saying that this was just a cruel prank on me." Jungkook was listening, hanging to all of my words. I took a breath and continued, I couldn't look at him anymore.

"I still feel like that, even though they have been so attentive to me. I feel like an outsider, like I don't belong, but then I feel like I belong here anyways. It's confusing to say the least. When we got here, I was afraid to touch each of you, afraid that we were not a match and I would be kicked out of the house. I know logically that that shouldn't happen, but I can't stop my thought going that way. So yeah, I know that feeling." I chuckled before finally looking over at where Jungkook was sitting, well where he was sitting as he wasn't there anymore. I then looked straight forward to see that he had moved in front of the bed, very close to me, but we weren't touching.

"This might seem kinda straight forward but can I kiss you?" I could barely see his face, but I could see his eyes looking at my lips. The question had kinda shocked me. I licked my lips once before looking at his.

"You wanna kiss me?" I probably sounded so small right now, but how could I react any other way when one of the most gorgeous men alive was asking to kiss me.

"Yes absolutely" this would be my first proper kiss with one of my soulmates. The other lips had before hand only grazed my skin, mostly innocent places. Even when occasionally their lips were close to my neck it was all but fleeting. And here Jungkook was, asking permission to kiss me and I found that extremely attractive. So I did the only logical thing in this situation and nodded.

His lips pressed against mine just a second later and that was how the last bond was formed. I felt whole and that just added to the feelings. Jungkook's hand grabbed gently behind my neck and pressed me closer into the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft and pillowy, making me crave more for each second that passed. The kiss was over before I wanted it to, and he rested his forehead against mine. My lips were tingling all over and almost pulling me closer to him. "Well that should clear that problem"

He was right, we have both been overthinking and the last confirmation we needed was gone. No need to think that way. I barely had time to agree when he pulled me back into another kiss and started to lean towards me so I ended up with him on top of me on the bed kissing me senseless. When he finally pulled away, I just looked at him with stars in my eyes."Wow."

"Wow indeed, that felt good… wait why are you looking at me like that, surely the others have alrea… They haven't? Ohhh. But then at least tell me that that wasn't your first k… It was, I took your first kiss. Oh god I took your first kiss." He was slightly panicking so I leaned into him, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry about that, I agreed to it and it felt nice" Jungkook smiled at that and laid down on the bed, pulling me into his embrace. He had somehow pulled me under the covers and was now holding me close to him. He gave me a small peck on my lips and let out a purr.

A knock could be heard from the door and in came Hoseok, looking a bit worried. That worry disappeared the second he saw me in Jungkook's arms. He then closed the door after him, still being in the room. "Looks cozy, mind if I join in. Everyone has either gone to nap or are doing important things, so I would gladly appreciate it"

"Of course you can join Hyung, as long as it's okay for Alice" I simply just nodded, snuggling up to Jungkook. I felt the bed dip on the other side of me and a pair of arms wrap around me on the other side of me. I looked at Hoseok and smiled, an idea forming in my head. I quickly mind linked Jungkook 'I liked kissing you, do you think that Hoseok would let me kiss him.'

'Are you crazy, he would love that, but be careful of what you start.'

'Noted' I turned to Hoseok and smiled at him, him of course returning it. I looked at his lips and then back up again, the motion not going unnoticed by Hoseok. He seemed at internal conflict, but I knew I could stop that right now.

So I kissed him, it only took a second before he kissed me back pulling me flush against his body. His lips felt different from Jungkook's. While Jungkook's were soft and plummy, Hoseok's was more firm but just as silky smooth. I tried to lead the kiss but it was clear on who had the power between the two of them. When we finally pulled away, I just pecked him and laid down again right up against Jungkook, who were at that point. He was softly laughing at my antics, but pulled me down to him anyways Hoseok growled low about me being a tease before cuddling up to me. We didn't fall asleep but the whole thing was calming.

**3RD POV**

Yoongi had sought after one of the Omegas after his little display of feelings in front of Alice and the first he found was Jihoon. He seemed to be in the middle of unpacking, putting away his clean clothes and putting the dirty away for a wash later. Yoongi walked up the small producer and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Yoongi Hyung, hi. Do you need anything?" he was not surprised that he had someone, that was usual behaviour for him. The unusual part was that he had come to him and not someone else. Yoongin started placing kisses down his throat and he let out a small sigh at the action.

"Need you!" No more words were exchanged before Nihoon quickly closed the door and walked with him over to the bed. Yoongi pressed Jihoon down on the bed and started to place kisses all over his body while removing the clothes in the way. When they were both naked, he started to lick him all over and down to his dick that at that point already was semi hard.

"Can I take you raw?" He asked Jihoon, but the smaller boy just moaned in answer. As he didnt want to hurt his mate he quickly pushed two fingers inside his tight hole. Jihoon let out a loud moan as the feeling of being stretched by two fingers. 

Before he could recognise what was happening he had taken Yoongi's ccck to the hilt. And by god it felt good. He then started to hammer into his body, letting him feel how missed he had been the last month. The only sound being skin hitting skin and their moans. Yoongi loved when his partners was Vocal, really vocal. It didn't take more than ten minutes before he filled him, cumming deeply inside of him, his knot filling him up.

It didn't take long for their small fuck to be over. Yoongi is tired from crying and Jihoon jet lack. But even though the knot deflated they stayed linked, feeling each other as close as possible. They fell into a nap like that, Yoongi's dick inside of his used hole.

The day tomorrow ahead for them all with new things to learn. Everyone should learn.


	8. Alice by night

**ALICE POV**

We just laid in Jungkook's bed for a couple of hours, none caring enough to move out of it. Jungkook's hand was around my waist stroking my sides while Hoseok was laying with his head by my head, placing small kisses over all of my face. Luckily my blush had died down at that point, doesn't mean that It still isn't there but I don't look like a blushing tomato anymore.

Speaking of blushing tomatoes, Hoseok suddenly moved on top of me and almost pressed his lips against mine. I looked at him with shock and confusion and he just winked and Jungkook rolled his eyes. He quickly whispered for me to play along and I didn't understand until the door opened and someone came into the room. "Hey Jungkook can yo… HOSEOK YOU PERVERT, SHE HAS ONLY BEEN HERE FOR AN HOUR!"

"Actually it has been a couple of hours Tae Tae, quite enough if you ask me" I know he was kidding, but the words still made me blush. Tae was quick to find an object and throw it our way, both Hoseok and Jungkook protecting me from it hitting me. Tae then marched over to the bed 

"I expected this from you Hoseok, but Jungkook you as well! Hobi has really drawn you to sin" I could hear Jungkook snicker a bit under his breath, trying desperately to look totally innocent. Then Tae took a hold of my hand and tried to drag me out. "I'll save you Alice, save you from the perverted Alphas!"

"Noooo mine!" Jungkook pulled me even closer, not letting Tae get me. I giggled as he pulled me closer to his face, pressing his nose lightly against mine. I looked him dead in his eyes and whispered "yours"

His eyes widened a bit before a smile spread and he hugged me out of Tae's reach. "You are not getting her now Tae, she is mine!" 

"Possessive much Kookie, you like it when she calls herself yours?" Hoseok's eyebrow was raised in a smirk, his playful side still out. He moved closer to where we both were, and he looked so undeniably hot at that moment. I gulped at the sight of the new side of him and could feel myself getting slick down there, I was definitely getting hot and bothered by Hoseok at the moment. And it seemed like they also could sense that, as Jungkook pressed me closer to him, inhaling my scent and Hoseok looked at me as he licked his lips, looking ready to eat me up.

"Ohhh, uhm… Alice maybe we should go now before they do something they'll regret." Tae was once again tugging at me and this time I let him, knowing deepest down I should get away, even though I wanted nothing more than to stay and see where it let me. As we moved away from the bed and out of the bedroom, I could hear a small growl, but it didn't scare me. We ran down the hallway and away from them. When we finally stopped it was only to move into another room. Tae pushed me inside before closing the door after him. We both caught our breath before starting to laugh.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that?" I laughed out, looking at Tae. He was laughing as well, just slowly sliding down the door.

"Yeah you are gonna learn that. There is Hobi, that's who we usually see and then there is Hoseok the more dominant Alpha. The last part was Hobi sliding into Hoseok and we just left at the last minute. He started switching the second he smelled your sweet smell" he said with a wink, and I looked away from him, knowing I would feel about that side of Hoseok. Instead I looked around the room. It was white with an accent wall of deep purple. In the middle of that was a bed with purple bedding, making it match the wall. There was a big closet on the right, a dresser on the right, a beanbag and a soft rug on the ground. My suitcase and bag was near my bed, which made me realise this is my room. It was almost as big as my last apartment. My jaw had dropped and I looked at Tae once more, he himself having a big grin on his face.

"You like it? we found out that your favourite colour was purple, so we matched the whole room with that. It's still quite bare, but the plan was to go shopping for things to decorate it with, but you kinda needed to be here for that part. Most of the design is my idea, just saying." He looked so proud of himself and understandably so. This was too much, I didn't deserve all of this and I was about to say something when Tae shushed me. "Not allowed, see it as a compensation for whisking you halfway across the globe in a matter of days."

"The whisking away part wasn't half bad, I always wanted to visit here. Just never expected that I had twenty mates living here though."

"That must be a lot huh, I remember six was a lot, and twelve was a lot for Minghao. I can't imagine finding out about so many from one day to the other. It must be a lot."

"It kinda is, did they tell you that I fainted the day I met them? Kwannie figured it out pretty quickly and tried to prevent it from happening, but forgot to tell the others and before I had known it Hansol had reached out for me and I fainted. It was so embarrassing. But it worked out, plus it gave me a bit of cool down time before truly meeting them. I guess that it has been a bit overwhelming, especially with the gifts. I'm kinda not used to that part, I don't even remember the last time I've actually gotten a gift before meeting you." I said lightly as it was just a casual thing for me, and to be honest, it really is. I'm not used to getting things from other people, which means that every time I've gotten something I kinda got guilty, but I had a feeling that I should normalise getting gifts, considering the amount I've already gotten.

"Oh uhm, so yeah… anyways, I think Jin needs to talk to you about a doctor's appointment" I looked at him a bit confused, but he just smiled at me. "Don't worry, it's probably just checking if everything is alright with you and potentially talking about birth control and heat medication. But Jin's a mother hen to say the least and he needs to check out health constantly. Which means most of us have regular check ups with the doctor, just to be sure."

Oh that made sense. I know I won't have my heart for another two weeks or so, so that was nice. At least that part isn't going to go too fast. But then again, I wont get my pack mark until then when the pack leader will mate me. The pack leader will mate me, Namjoon's gonna… well that's gonna be interesting to say the least, I wonder how he is in bed. Actually I wonder what sex feels like as I'm super virgin. Not necessarily because I was saving myself for my mate but more so that nobody I wanted was interested in me like that. Well all for the best, cause now I knew it was gonna be special and that was for the best.

Tae and I sat for another hour and just talked about anything. It was really nice not doing anything other than that, especially since we didn't go too deep into the conversation. So not as taxing on the brain. Tae had just said something hilarious when Jin knocked on the door.

"Alice, Tae, dinner is ready, wanna join us downstairs" and with perfect timing I could hear my stomach rumble, indicating that I was indeed hungry. Me and Tae looked at each other with glee and the thought of food and was quick on our feet.

"We'll be downstairs before you Jin Hyung. Come Alice, food is awaiting us" he took my hand and started to drag me through the house until we came downstairs and into the dinning room. We were the first down there and took our seats. The table was huge, but it made sense as they were twenty people before I came. I wondered if there were enough chairs for us all and started to count them. I found twenty one chairs, enough for us all. All matching. They already had a chair for me. For some reason it made me a bit emotional as I looked at them. Look at me getting emotional over chairs, what has my life become? Apparently one noticed this as Jeonghan was suddenly behind me as he placed a kiss on top of my head.

"We have been awaiting you for so long princess and have always had one extra chair ready for you. Namjoon insisted, not that anyone said anything against it. We all wanted an extra chair to remember us that you were indeed out there. So this will be the first time we will eat with a full table since we met each other" That was so sweet, I can't imagine what it felt like. They have lived together knowing that a piece of them was missing. Knowing that somewhere in the world their last soulmate was hiding. Me however was living in so called bliss, not knowing was indeed waiting for me. I almost wanted to say sorry for the fact that I had not found them sooner, especially since I have been a fan of both bands for three years prior. Instead I opted for leaning back into Jeonghan and softly purring, which I could feel had an effect. Jeonghan quickly hugged me, placing a kiss on my cheek before moving over to his seat, sending me a soft smile.

Soon enough the rest piled into the room, Jimin being quick and took the seat beside me. so I was now squeezed between Vmin, cute. Jin had made proper Ramen for us to eat, not sure how he managed it with twenty one mouths to feed, but he does it. I thanked him a thousand times and tasted the savory wonder that is called Jin hyungs food. A true miracle. The actual miracle was that I actually ate with chopsticks without fully messing up, I don't think I could live with that if I couldn't do that. I still don't feel too comfortable with using them, but that was something I would properly get used to.

We sat and talked over the food, but I could swear that I always had a set of eyes on me. Not that it was uncomfortable but I started to feel a bit shy. I was not sure if it was normal with so many people that there would always be eyes on you, but nevertheless they were on me.

Jimin grabbed my off hand and intertwined ours together, his attention never waving front the conversation he was having with Wonwoo. It was a small gesture but it helped me settle in the attention. I wonder if he knew that I was shying away or did he just want to hold my hand. I will probably never know, but even if it was egotistical, it did help me so I'm not complaining. Plus Jimin's hands are really soft and warm.

Soon enough it was time to go to bed and everyone said their goodnights. It was mesmerising to see them go through their night routine, they worked together in such sync. I wonder if I ever could be like that, I sure hope so. I had gone through my own routine pretty quickly as I really didn't have the money for extra creams and such, because that was a luxury and not a necessity. Which of course Tae was appalled by and promised me to go shopping with me tomorrow to get what I needed. 

I laid in my bed and just stared up in the ceiling. Everyone was already asleep and I couldn't sleep at all. After turning multiple times. I took my phone to look at the time and saw that it was about 2 AM, which meant that all the people in the house were definitely sleeping. I put my hair up in a loose bun and got out of bed. Maybe I could make a caffeine free tea and then sleep. They did say that I could just use the kitchen as I liked as long as I cleaned up afterwards. So that's where I started heading towards too.

As I walked down the hallway, I started to hear noises from a door, I think it is Jun's room. If he was awake, maybe I could bunk with him and probably sleep. I walked towards the door, but what I heard was not something I should have heard. The sound of a bed rocking and skin slapping against each other. But most of all, I could hear moans, loud moans. Whoever was inside Jun's room was definitely vocal. I started to wonder what exactly that sight looked like as I stood frozen in front of his door. It took me a good minute of just listening to their sex before I moved away. 

I quickly got into the kitchen and got myself a glass of cold water as I started to be a bit thirsty and needed something quickly to collect myself. I drank a bit too quickly and got something wrong which led to a coughing fit. 

I hadn't noticed the other person before they started rubbing my back to get me to calm down. I looked up and saw Yoongi stared back at me a bit concerned. He took my cheek in his hands, just slightly stroking it."So care to explain what you are doing in the middle of the night choking. I mean not usually something I like to do these hours"

"Uhm I was… I couldn't sleep, so I thought to get something hot to drink, but… I walked… and heard… so yeah.. so I went for something cold instead. But I was apparently a bit distracted and failed a basic human task. What are you doing up Yoongi?" I didn't know why I was stuttering, but I did know that my face was still red. Yoongi just chuckled at my answer and I couldn't help but pout. 

"Got an idea for a song, so was heading towards my studio when I saw the lights on in here. Wanna join me, I might help you sleep." He offered. Before I could truly answer, he was already moving towards his home studio but it didn't matter as I was just happy for the offer. We walked through the house and down in the basement. He punched in a code by a door and moved us both inside, before shutting the after him. The studio was huge but you could see instruments on the wall hanging and what I would assume is a good computer and system. There was a single chair and a couch in here as well and I was just about to move towards the couch when instead he dragged me towards the chair. He sat down and pulled me down to him, letting me sit on his lap, my chest towards his. He took a pair of headphones and placed them on me. 

"Try to sleep baby girl, I'll put some calming music on while I work a bit. Just try to relax. If you have fallen asleep when I'm done, should I carry you to your bed or mine?" I mumbled a small yours and he nodded with a smile. He then did as promised and put some calm instrumental music on, on low. I laid my head by his neck and muzzled up to him, his hand around my waist keeping me close. It didn't take me long before I could feel my eyes become heavy and slowly I fell asleep in Yoongi's lap, feeling safe and secure.

**3RD POV**

Yoongi felt Alice fall asleep in his lap and he let out a soft chuckle. She felt so small in his arms, so tiny. An hour after he finished up the song he had been working on and shut down the computer. He was extra careful not to wake the sleeping Omega. He pulled off the headphones that were still playing soft music and placed them on the table, promising he would properly clean tomorrow. Right now they just needed to get to a bed. He stood up, holding her up with one hand, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He closed up everything and turned off the lights before moving through the big house. He passed Jun's door and could hear moaning, that must have been what made Alice so flustered when he found her in the kitchen.

Finally he reached his room and stepped inside. He placed her on the bed, before quickly putting on some pyjama pants and taking off his shirt. He laid down beside her and almost like he was a magnet, she gravitated towards his body and cuddled close to him. How is it possible that such an adorable person was theirs to share. She would be what grounded them, kept them down to earth, he could just feel it. Another thing he felt was tiredness and as he let out a small yawn, he pulled Alice closer to him. Soon enough he himself succumbed to sleep. 

Jimin woke up early that morning, feeling extra fresh. He had slept in Jun's room that night and the latter was still sleeping soundly, dead to the world. Knowing that he wouldn't be up for another few hours, he gave him a quick kiss before leaving his room as silently as possible. He crept back into his own room and started his morning routine by stretching out, letting his body get ready for today's work. Well he said work but they still had a few days before they needed to go back to work, but that didn't mean that they weren't proactive and practised anyways. Jimin was hoping for a few hours of dance practise today, working on his more graceful side of dance instead of the powerful side. Plus he had been lacking behind in his ballet training. If his teacher saw him now, he would be disappointed. You know, for not doing his training as he was taught and since he didn't pursue a career as a professional dancer and instead went the idol route, but that is a story for another time.

As he finished up the last of his stretching, he went and took a quick bath, wanting to smell fresh and not stink of sweat. He dressed himself and placed the collar he owned around his neck, loving the weight of it around his neck. It was this dark black leather with gemstones placed around the collar. The pack mark was a little more hidden, not visible by the naked eye. It was hidden to mask the relationship between them all. Usually it was only mated Omegas that wore collars, but it was normal in the idol world for Omegas to wear them anyways as they usually presented the Omegas of society, so no one suspected a thing. Sometimes he kinda wished that they were not famous so people wouldn't care and they could be together as they wanted to be. But then he remembered the feeling of being on stage and feeling the love from thousands of screaming fans, and he couldn't give that feeling up. The rush of the stage was too tempting, too euphoric.

Jimin finished getting ready and thought of waking Alice as he knew that she needed to go with Jin later for the health check, so he headed towards her room. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. A bit confused, he opened the door and found the bed empty. He walked over to the unmade bed to feel if it was still warm, but it wasn't. She hadn't been in this bed for hours. Maybe she slept with someone else, but he could swear that he saw her get into her room last night. He took his phone out and texted the group chat.

**_Jimin_ **

_ "Good morning everyone ♡" _

_ "Anyone of you guys who have seen Alice?" _

**_Seokmin_ **

_ "Morning Chimie" _

_ "Isn't she in her bed?" _

**_Jimin_ **

_ "Nope, hence why I'm asking" _

_ "Thought that maybe one of you guys have stolen her this night" _

**_Seokmin_ **

_ "She isn't with me" _

**_Minghao_ **

_ "Haven't seen her either" _

**_Dino_ **

_ "Well she isn't with me, Hansol or Seungkwan" _

_ "And good morning Chim Chim! ♡" _

**_Hoseok_ **

_ " Dino, of course you three slept together XD" _

**_Dino_ **

_ "What can I say, I love sleeping with Verkwan, such a nice bed to be in ;)" _

**_Jimin_ **

_ "Eeeew!" _

**_Dino_ **

_ "Jimin you are no better, you horny bastard!" _

**_Hoseok_ **

_ "Oh and to answer your question Jimin, haven't seen her either. And I'm training with Kookie, Hoshi and Wonwoo, they haven't seen her" _

**_Jimin_ **

_ "Do you think she is okay?" _

**_Minghao_ **

_ "Don't worry Jimin, she is probably fine" _

**_Seokmin_ **

_ "She is probably just sleeping in someone else's room, don't worry sweetheart" _

**_Hoseok_ **

_ "Want me to look for her Chim?" _

**_Dino_ **

_ "What if she isn't okay?" _

_ "What if something happened to her, I can't lose her already" _

**_Jimin_ **

_ "What if she got hurt and she couldn't call for help, and now she is in pain. Or what if she took a stroll and got lost! Guys she has barely been in the country for twenty four hours, she doesn't know the neighborhood!" _

**_Dino_ **

_ "Oh god no, don't say that" _

**_Seungkwan_ **

**_"_ ** _ Wait is Alice missing!" _

**_Hoseok_ **

_ "Take a deep breath guys, I'll go look for her, don't worry she is fine" _

_ "Jimin, do you want to join me, will that help your concerns?" _

**_Jimin_ **

_ "I would like that" _

_ "I'm in her room" _

**_Hansol_ **

_ "I woke up to two distressed Omegas, what is happening" _

**_Hoseok_ **

_ "Coming, just wait there" _

_ "Jimin couldn't find Alice in her room, so now we don't know where they are, she is probably sleeping in someone else's room" _

**_Minghao_ **

_ "Sollie, want some help?" _

**_Hansol_ **

_ "Yes please" _

**_Minghao_ **

_ "Be there in a second!" _

Jimin put his phone in his pocket when he heard Hobi enter the room and wrapped his arms around his body. "Don't worry, she probably just migrated to another bed, it probably felt empty in here. Come let us find her."

Hobi put his arm around Jimin and walked out of Alice's room and started to look for her. After half an hour, they had yet to find her. He was starting to get worried, the Omegas words starting to get to him but he kept calm, needed to keep Jimin calm and not freaked out. They went to the last room, which was Yoongi's, he had specifically chosen that one for last knowing that he probably stayed up late last night, and wanted to give him some extra time before he woke him. But this was the last room in the whole house before he needed to contact Namjoon and to start looking elsewhere. He hoped that she was in there, for both of their sanity's sake.

He knocked softly and when he was met with no sound, he slowly opened the door to find him in his bed, sleeping. At first he couldn't see Alice and he started to panic a little before he saw a small figure beneath the covers, clinging to Yoongi. Thank god, she was there. He saw Jimin take his phone up and write something, probably a message that she was found, as he felt the vibrations in his pocket.

The Alpha slowly woke up by the light coming into his room and Hobi just waved at him. He rolled his eyes before he looked down and smiled at the small form laying in his arms. Hobi and Jimin both came into his room, closing the door after them. They both climbed into the bed, making it so that both of the Omegas were in the middle of them. Not that Yoongi didn't like to have his mates near, he was just a bit confused by the action. That was until Hobi showed his own phone, mind linking 'check the messages'. Which he did.

He saw the concern for their small new member and he smiled. Knowing that Jimin didn't know what to feel about Alice before she arrived. He had really warmed up to her, which was good. That would also explain why he was currently cuddling close to her. He sent a quick message to the group before turning to his mates.

**_Yoongi_ **

_ "Don't worry guys, she was with me most of the night. Had a bit of trouble sleeping so I helped her. She is perfectly fine and is currently sleeping." _

**_Jin_ **

_ "Good, let her sleep, she needs it. But be up before ten, she still needs to go to the doctor." _

**_Yoongi_ **

_ "Gotcha, will set an alarm" _


	9. Alice by mind

**ALICE POV**

The days went quickly after that and days turned to weeks. The visit to the doctor was short and efficient, everything seemed okay, except I was underweight. Jin had of course promised to feed me up, so that I'll be in a healthy weight class again. It was so sweet of him, even though I knew that I was gonna gain weight over here anyways, since back in the states I sometimes didn't have enough money for food. Now you are asking why I bought tickets to see Seventeen when I was low on money, which is understandable, but my real financial problems first came after I bought those tickets like a year in advance. And I truly didn't want to sell those, no matter how hard times became. Understandable now that I know that they were my soulmates, something was probably pulling me in their direction all the time.

Tae had kept his words and we went shopping for things to my room, which ended up him buying almost anything I looked at for more than a few seconds. He had apparently 'stolen' Namjoon's card for this, saying that this was an emergency. Apparently shopping for me was an emergency. I didn't get a say over this to be honest. Tae, Seungkwan and Jimin used a whole day with me to get my room liveable, also by stealing a lot of clothes from all of the Alpha, it was supposed to help me sleep better. Which to be honest it did the first day I did sleep alone. 

Namjoon ended up buying me a new phone, saying that they needed to know that they could get in contact with me at all times. I'm so bad at technology, so I opted for the most basic ones. Kakaotalk was apparently a go to, and I was quick to get all of my mates as friends on there. Well Seungkwan did it for me. Then I was added to a group chat for us all and a secret Omega group chat that I should never mention in front of any Alpha. It sounded so secretive, but in the end it was just being used to send memes to each other, which was hilarious by the way.

The boys had to start working again, which meant I used a lot of time alone in the house, such a big house seemed so empty when it was only me. The other texted me as often as they could, but they also needed to work, plus we had all decided that I needed a little more time before coming down to the company with them. Seungkwan had tried faking sickness the first day I was supposed to be left alone, just to stay with me but it is hard to fake something for your soulmates, so of course he ended up going anyway. Not without pouting, I promised him that he would be the first one I wrote to if I needed something, and only then he reluctantly agreed to go. It wasn't always like this though, sometimes their schedules were different and one or two got to stay home the whole day, having a free day. 

Today was one of those days was I was fully alone. I had been in Korea for about three weeks and both groups had a packed schedule today. BTS was filming a new music video, the video being a full day shoot and Seventeen was filming their Going Seventeen episode, and then had a signing later that day. This meant that I wouldn't see any of them the whole day and that was a first. Not that I was totally freaking out, I did live alone for five years before meeting them. But that didn't mean that the others were freaking a little out. I had awoken a bit early to eat breakfast with them. Kookie had asked if I could sleep with him that night, so that also made it easier to wake up. I said my goodbyes to them and they all kissed me farewell. Namjoon was the last to say goodbye, making me promise to call him in an emergency and as they all walked out to do their job, I was suddenly alone.

Most of the day was alright, Seungkwan had installed a few games on my phone, which meant I used all my battery life on playing Superstar Pledis. That game was addicting. So my phone was charging in my room as I walked around the house and looked at everything here. I walked over to the shelf with all of their awards on, just admiring their talent. 

I heard the front door open, thinking it was probably someone of the boys who forgot something at home. I was about to welcome them when a hand pulled me away from the awards and towards the front door while talking angrily "Who the hell are you, this is a private home!"

I looked up and saw a man in his forties, tall and definitely an Alpha. He looked as if he could kill me, probably because he thought I was trespassing. I tried to explain, my hands shaking a bit. "No no no, you don't understand, I live here. This is my home. I can prove it, just let me go up to my room and get my phone."

"Ha, like none had used that lie before, don't think you are the first Sasaeng that had tried that on me. You will get out now!" He then pushed me out of the front door and put me in his car and drove me out of the neighborhood. All the way I begged him to please call Namjoon as he would explain, but he just laughed at me. He then set me off and drove back in, both not before blacklisting me to get inside again. Why did I use my phone battery up?

Now I was alone, I wandered the streets of Seoul, I didn't have my jacket or anything on me, only my light clothes and it was autumn, so that was gonna be a problem later in the day. But then I remembered where BTS was shooting their music video today. It was nearby, or I think so. So I started to walk around trying to find the studio but with little luck. I mean it's a big city and I didn't know my way around.

Some hours went and the sun started to set, I was starting to get worried. I couldn't find my way to the studio and my body was starting to get real cold. I had tried asking for directions but it didn't work, so instead I had started to call Namjoon and Seungcheol with the mind link in hopes that I at some point would be near enough for them to hear me. Walking around with no jacket and in a skirt made me shake of the cold. An Alpha walked up to me, seeing that I was all alone.

"Hey pretty Omega, wanna come home with me and have a great time" his eyes were eating me up and I couldn't help but shudder.

"No thank you."

"Awe come on, you are obviously all alone and I promise that I'll get you heated up really quickly if you know what I mean."

"Leave me alone or I'll scream."

"Alright, alright I'll go. Maybe another time you can come home with me." He then left, I took a deep breath. While he had been following me, I hadn't noticed where I went but when I finally looked up, I saw the studio where they would be and I couldn't help but cry. I ran over to the opening, finding the reception where an Omega sat behind the desk. I quietly walked over to her.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for someone, they should be inside here." 

"Do you have an appointment"

"No, but I really need the help of my mate"

"If you don't have an appointment, then I have to ask you to leave." I can't leave, I need to get a hold on them. I started to try and mind link them, but none came through, they were still either too far away or shut down the mind link while working. I started crying as I was escorted outside by the guards. 'Jungkook please just answer me'

'Alice, wait what?' it went through, I started crying even more, wanting nothing more than the warmth of my mate. The guards looked at me, waiting for me to go away. 

'Alice you shouldn't be close enough for me to hear you, where are you?!' 

'I'm outside the studio, they won't let me in, please Kookie I need you' you could almost hear the desperation in my voice, I was at this point freezing cold. I was definitely gonna be sick because of this.

'Don't worry baby girl, I'll get you inside' not long after the Omega from the reception told me to follow her and as she walked with me upstairs, she apologized for her behaviour. I could only nod. We reached this dressing room and I was told to wait here. 

They had not even gone a minute before the door opened and Jungkook came in. He rushed over to me and took me in his arms, hissing by my cold skin. He carried me to the couch and started to rub me up and down, trying to get some warmth back inside of me. I couldn't stop crying as today had been extra hard for me. "Baby girl, please tell me what you were doing outside the studio freezing cold? Why didn't you call? You don't even have a jacket on you."

"Som-eone came to… to our home and told me to get.. out. My phone was charging wh-en it happened… they said I… was a crazy fan… I couldn't convince them… I've been walking a-round for hours." I was stuttering through the whole thing, my sobbing never stopping. Jungkook's eyes hardened as he held me even closer, finding a blanket and placed them around the two of them.

"I got you now baby girl, everything is gonna be fine" I just nodded and took as much warmth as possible from him, trying desperately to relax.

**3RD POV**

To say that Jungkook was furious was simply an understatement. Some idiot had thrown his mate out of their house and she had desperately tried to get back to them. Luckily she found her way to him, but that didn't mean that there wasn't gonna be some consequences. He hadn't told the others yet as they were still filming some scenes while Jungkook had a small break, but he was going too soon enough. But first he needed to get her body temperature up to normal again as her body was cold as ice. She was still crying and no matter what he did he couldn't get her to calm down. He needed one of the other Omegas to help him, or preferably Namjoon and get her into a nest at home. She needed to feel safe again, a feeling she probably hasn't felt today. She soon enough passed out from exhaustion and he just held her close. 

Jimin mind linked him that he needed to get back to filming, as they needed him now. Jungkook then asked if he had a break which he luckily had and asked him to come to the dressing room. He opened the door a bit confused "Kookie, why do I need to come in he… oh… ALICE!"

He ran over to where they were, and sat down beside them, looking at Jungkook in confusion. "I need you to be very good Jimin, I need you to take care of her while I have to film. Can you do that?" 

Jimin nodded as Jungkook passed Alice over to him. The small girl was still freezing and Jimin just hoped that his body warmth would be enough. Jungkook placed a kiss on her head and then kissed him on his lips before going out to film with the others. Jimin just gathered her closer, humming a small tune in her ears and letting her settle in his lap. He wondered what had happened to make her as cold as she was right now.

Jungkook joined the others, still angry over what had happened. The others noticed immediately and Tae was quick to come over to him to try to calm him down. He gave Tae a tight squeeze and then walked over to Namjoon, signalling that they needed to talk for a moment.

"What's up Jungkook?"

"Alice is here"

"Why is Alice here?"

"Someone threw her out on the streets and she has been wandering endlessly since then. She was freezing cold when I got to her, this can not happen again Namjoon" 

"This should definitely not have happened, where is she now?"

"Jimin has her"

"Good, don't tell the others yet, let's wait until dinner. Now you have to excuse me, I have to make a call."

Namjoon may have seemed extremely calm at that moment, but that was what was scary. Namjoon got calm when he was angry and it was truly the worst kind of anger. Someone was definitely going to lose their job and to be honest Jungkook couldn't care less. They deserve it. 

They finished a part of the filming and it was now time for dinner, which was usually enjoyed in the dressing room. Namjoon quietly told everyone that Alice was in there right now with Jimin and they had to be careful not to crowd her too much, which made Hoseok and Yoongi almost run to the dressing room. They had heard the concern in Namjoon's voice and seen Jungkook's reaction earlier, so something was wrong with their little one. 

Walking into the dressing, they could see that Jimin had tried to make a makeshift nest, still cuddling close to Alice. However she was now awake again and Jimin was feeding her chocolate and nuzzling close to her. They both turned at the sound of the door opening and she started to make grabby arms towards the Alphas, and how could they say no to her. They were quickly over with her, taking Jimin's place. Both not knowing yet why she was there but could feel that she needed the comfort.

"She is gonna be sick Joon, I've tried my best to keep her warm and fed her, but I don't think she can get out of getting a cold. Why was she like this?" Jimin had walked over to Namjoon in need of answers. He had been really confused on what had happened to her, especially since she had woken up with tears in her eyes. 

"Cause of something that really shouldn't have happened at all, but don't worry too much, I've already talked with the people responsible and they have it handled now. That mistake is not happening again. Let's just be sure that she is okay and happy right now." He gave Jimin a kiss on his forehead, pulling him close. His eyes on the small body between Yoongi and Hoseok, her on top of them both as they pressed kisses on her face making her giggle. "I need to call Seungcheol and see if they can take her home when they are done, they should be done before us and she needs to get home."

"Good idea, I hope she is okay. We have to make her a nest when we get home, that will for sure make her feel better." Namjoon smiled at him, agreeing with him and pulled them both over to where the rest have now settled around the table, the food already laid out for them. Tae had settled in Jungkook's lap, letting the younger boy feed him. Jin pulled Namjoon down to him, leading a normal conversation obviously trying to lead the concentration on something else than whatever happened. Jimin settled beside Jungkook, eating his own food and occasionally stealing Tae's food. Hoseok and Yoongi were making Alice eat slowly all the while keeping her attention on the two of them. It definitely helped with her mood.

Namjoon opted on writing a text to Seungcheol, not quite sure on when their signing was done and didn't wanna disturb their work. In the text he quickly explained what had happened with Alice and if they could come and take her home as they were not done before later that night. He was quick to answer back that they would be there in half an hour and picking her up. That was good, she needed to get home.

"Alice?" She lifted her head towards him, ready for what he was gonna say. "Seventeen will pick you up in half an hour and then you can come home, doesn't that sound good.'

"But the man blacklisted me from the neighborhood, can I still come in?" He did what! That seemed to be the thought on top of everybody's head. How dare he do that. Namjoon walked over to Alice and kneels in front of her. He cups her cheeks in his hands and presses a kiss on her lips.

"Of course you can, everything is getting taken care of. Don't you worry sweetheart" she purred into his touch and he gave her a small smile. He needed to put his pack mark on her soon, that would end most of these complications. But they needed to wait until her heat would begin, so until then they could just scent her to make everyone know that she was theirs.

Soon enough Seungcheol wrote that they were there and Namjoon scooped Alice up in his arms and carried her down to where they were. She did say that she could walk herself but he needed her to know that he was a compatible mate, so in the end she let him and just snuggled into him. It was Mingyu that met him at the door and he passed her over to him, before saying goodbye to Alice with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow.

**ALICE POV**

I did end up getting sick, and I hate being sick. Well I don't know anyone who likes being sick, but like I really hate it. It made me feel so helpless. But I did enjoy the pampering from my mates, even though I had to push it away. I couldn't get them sick as well, not when they had their crazy ass schedule. But I did end up getting some pretty good soups made by Jin. One of the days, he made chicken noodle soup for me and I had to ignore my urge to start singing that song, even though it would have been hilarious. Luckily my cold only lasted a few days with the help and care of my mates and I was back in business again.

A few days later I had a day where everyone was working except Seungkwan, so he and I were sitting in front of the TV in the living room just playing some video games. Or rather he was playing videogames and trying to teach me how to do it as well, because I was really bad at it. It started to get a bit hot, so I looked at Kwan with a question on my mind. "Hey Kwan, did you turn heater up?"

"No, why?"

"It just hot in here suddenly"

"Alice, it's cold in here, what are you talking about? Are you getting sick again?" He pressed a hand on my forehead to check with my temperature and his cold hand felt good to the touch. "You are burning up, you are sick again!"

"But I don't feel sick, I just feel really warm" no matter what, he still stopped the game and mentioned for me to come with him to the kitchen. I stood up and followed him. He started making some tea for the both of us. As the water was brewing, he started to run his finger through my hair and it felt almost euphoric. So much that I let out a small moan. That surprised the both of us, a blush crept on my face as I started to apologise profusely.

"I don't think you are sick, I think you are having your heat!" Seungkwan said wide eyed. To check if it was true, he started to nuzzle my neck and I couldn't help but purr loudly and opened my neck even more up for him. I think he was right, I just didn't recognise the signs as they seemed different from when you go through them alone. "We have to make you a nest in the heat room! Come!"

He dragged me deep into the house, the tea forgotten, until we arrived in front of a door I hadn't seen yet. The room was extremely huge with a huge bed in the middle, probably so that as many from the pack as possible could be on it. It looked extremely clean, but that could only let my mind wander on what it would look like in a few days.

"You wanna help with the nesting, I always enjoy doing it when it's my heat." I nodded and we started to make it comfortable here, pulling blankets and pillows in different shapes, making it cozy here. It took us a few hours before we were satisfied. Both of us had in the nest forming forgotten to write to the others, we were too into it. But as we looked at our creation, both smiling at the beautiful sight, I remembered that it was supposed to house multiple people and those people had not yet been informed.

I was just about to pull my phone out and write to them when I could feel a familiar pain rush through my body. It wasn't so bad right now, but it was a grim reminder of what would happen in a few hours. Seungkwan was quickly by my side, holding me up right, asking if I was okay. "Yes I'm fine, but we should probably inform the others about this situation"

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea, we kinda need an Alpha before the pain becomes too much. It helps to soothe the pain." I nodded as he found his own phone out and wrote in the group chat by the sound of the ping in my pocket. Which was quickly followed by numerous pings, indicating that many people had replied at whatever Seungkwan had written. He looked up from the phone with a smile. "So Yoongi is on the way back home now, the others just need to finish up whatever they did at the moment and then they will be right home. Seungcheol and Namjoon are making sure that everyone has the next few days off, so we can focus on you."

"Oh that was quick, I was ready to wait until tonight for them to come"

"Of course they come right away, this is your heat we are talking about, and to be more precise, your first heat with the pack. The Alphas are probably fighting an inner fight not to just run home right away to help you. Now let's get you in a bath and ready." I nodded with a smile, following him inside a huge bathroom which was also inside the heat room. I suddenly got very conscious about my body, I have never been naked in front of any of them and soon they would all see my naked body. Seungkwan seemed to notice my inner battle and looked at me with a reassuring smile. "Don't get nervous, you are really beautiful and I know for a fact that they all are ready to see you. So uhm.. concerning the bath, do you want me to help you? Usually another Omega will help with getting ready, but uhm… if you rather do it yourself then I'll just leave"

He looked so shy at that moment and was just about to go out of the bathroom when I grabbed his hand and stopped him. I looked at him with big eyes and an obvious blush on my face. "Will you help me Seungkwan?"

"Of course I will, can I?" He said as he walked over to me pointing to my shirt. I nodded shyly as he took the hem of my shirt and started to pull it over my head. He then took it and carefully placed it on a counter, folding it in the process. My arms had moved in front of my chest and were hiding myself away. Kwan saw that and instead walked over and pulled me into a kiss. His lips are soft as cotton candy, I truly loved kissing him. The kiss made me drop my arm in favour of returning his kiss. His hands snaked behind my back to open my bra, which he did so almost expertly. I let my bra drop to the ground as we continued to kiss for a bit.

He pulled away and looked at me, which made me want to pull my arms up to cover me once more, but I stopped myself. He smiled at me, started to tell me how beautiful I am. Pain came once more and I let out a small whimper. "Hey Baby, don't worry, Alpha is coming here soon and they will help you with the pain, but for now let's be good Omegas and get you ready for them."

He helped me out of the rest of my clothes and took off most of his, letting his underwear stay on. We then stepped into the shower and he turned it on, letting water fall on the both of us. He then started to shampoo my hair, his fingers working through the knots in it, I purred into his touch, at this point not caring about my naked body as my back arched a bit. He then put the conditioner in, letting my hair become soft. As he washed the soap out of my hair he reached for the body wash, looking for my permission to continue further down.

"I'll tell you if there is something I don't want you to do" his hands then roamed downwards, being sure to clean every surface. He reached my breast and took them in his hands as he started to clean them, which of course made me moan at the touch. He started to knead them and I leaned into his touch. "Seungkwan~"

He definitely had a smirk on his lips as he finished cleaning off my breasts and his hands travelled lower. He cleaned the rest of my body before looking at me for permission to go further. Already feeling my slick forming, I nodded and his hand went down to my folds, just lightly touching them at first before going in to clean them. I was a moaning mess at that point, just clinging to him as he cleaned me. I've never felt this pleasure before of having someone else touch you, and I found that I really liked it. Subconsciously I started to grind on his fingers wanting more friction but he stopped me. "Now don't get too eager little kitten, I'm just cleaning you right now, the real fun comes when the Alphas get home."

"Just cleaning, my aaahh-ss~" 

"Now now, be patient dear Alibear, you'll get your will sooner." 

"You aaah-re enjoying this aren't you Kwannie~"

"I absolutely am" I couldn't see his face but that didn't mean I couldn't hear the smirk. He finished cleaning me off and started to dry me, as well as drying my hair. Just taking fully care of me. Then he found me some comfortable clothing to put on and we both laid inside the heat rooms blankets. Just nuzzling each other, him more than me as I sometimes needed to focus on my pain instead. Everytime I whispered Seungkwan was there with small kisses and reassuring words that our Alphas would soon be there for me.

It didn't take long before the door opened and Yoongi stepped in. He was quick to take off his shirt and climbed into our creation of a nest. He pulled me close and his hands started to stroke my sides, placing small kisses on my neck, which resulted in me basically clinging to him . "Alpha please… aahhh please~"

"I know Love, but we need to wait until people are home. God if you keep making those noises I'm gonna~" he seemed to like my noises so I kept making them, hoping to entice my Alpha. At this point I was running fully on instincts.

"She sounds so pretty hyung, doesn't she?" Seungkwan was teasing him, fully knowing what he was doing as he laid close to us both. Which apparently seemed to work a bit as Yoongi pulled me into a deep kiss, his hands finding their way to my ass, grabbing the cheeks as he pulled me closer to him. 

Nothing more than that happened to my dismay, as the pain grew worse and worse by the hour and soon I couldn't even focus on anything but getting the pain to stop. I tried everything, grinding, opening my neck for him, even moaning his name out loud just to get him to take the pain away, but he was persistent at keeping me at bay. 

Luckily I didn't have to wait much longer before the sound of people filling up the room indicated that everyone had gotten home and before I knew it, I was placed in the lap of Namjoon, him looking at me with these dark lust filled eyes seeming to devour me up just by sight. But I needed more than just sight as my pain had grown too much and I was just a whimpering mess on top of him. "I got you, let me take care of you"

"YES ALPHA PLEASE~~"


	10. Alice in heat

**ALICE POV**

"I got you, let me take care of you"

"YES ALPHA PLEASE~~" I would usually not react like this, but my whole body was screaming that Alpha could help me with the heat, could help me with the pain, so when he lifted me and placed me on the bed, I couldn't help but purr. In turn he gave me a small growl, which was hot as hell. I had to be good for Alpha.

"Look at you, so ready for me, but you have too much clothes on wouldn't you agree?" I could only nod, agreeing that I was indeed wearing too much. His hands went down to the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head, a bit shocked by my lack of bra. Shyness was thrown out of the window, forgotten for the time being but sure to come back when this haze was over. Fingers grazed my breasts with even more care than Seungkwan, slowly kneading them under his hands. His lips found mine and started to kiss me shortly before his mouth travelled down. He placed kisses on my neck and where my pack mark would be soon enough, giving that a bit extra attention, sucking slightly on it before licking it. My moans could be heard through the room, joining other moans filling the room. 

His mouth then found it's way to my breast and my nipple, which he started to suck on on while his hand was kneading the other nipple. Pleasure rushed through me and I bucked under his touch needing more front him. Another pair of hands pulled down my pants, making me naked in front of them all. Namjoon pulled away to look at me in all of my glory and his reaction was just to lick his lips before going down on my other nipple. As good as this felt it didn't stop my pain, my whimper for something to feed the endless pain. He pulled away and gave me a kiss before pulling fully away, looking down at me. I was silently begging my Alpha to come back to me again, but he didn't. "Yoongi, come over here."

He followed the leaders orders and went over to the both of his, almost fully naked himself. "Such a gorgeous sight, makes me want to eat her right up."

"Which is what you gonna do. You always seem to brag that your tongue can get any man or woman to melt. I know your skill works on a man, now let me see your skills on our beautiful mate."

"It will be my pleasure Joon" he then went up to my neck, sucking just the right spot and made his way down my body, letting his tongue do the leading. When he finally reached my peak, he gave me a quick wink, giving me time to stop him before disappearing between my legs. The first touch of his tongue on my folds was euphoric and my first instinct was to close my legs but his hands held them open making it impossible to do so. The feeling of his rough tongue on my untouched parts was almost too much, my toes were curling at that point, my back arching. His tongue pressed into to my opening as he started to fuck me with his tongue. It felt amazing, but it didn't feel like enough, I needed more. My eyes were closed as my fingers found its way to his hair, pressed him closer to me. When he started to suck on my clit, I was a goner. "Alpha please, I need more~"

"Use your words baby girl, what do you need" it was Namjoon who answered who was now my head as he stroked my sides.

"Please, I need you to fill ahhh… me up with your knot Alpha~" Yoongi disappeared from between my legs before instead I felt Namjoon's thick fingers by my entrance, I barely had time to miss the feeling. "Alphaaa~" 

As he pressed a single digit into my warmth, I started getting worried. I already felt a bit full by the single digit, how could I have his whole knot inside me. But nevertheless he started to work his finger in and out of me, making me want more. He waited a bit before he pressed an extra digit against my core and pushed both inside of me. Someone was holding my legs open letting me be open for my leader. Moans could be heard through the room but I was unsure if they were mine or someone else's. I opened my eyes a bit as I looked to the side to find Jeonghan slow fucking into Taehyung and damn it looked so hot. Tae was mewling on top of him as he rode him. I wanted to be like that and it should be now, so I turned my attention to Namjoon, my eyes begging for more.

Which is what I got as he entered a third digit inside of me and he started to scissor and pumped them in and out, getting me ready for him. God this was such a good feeling. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear. "Are you ready?"

"Yes… oh god yes~" he removed his fingers completely and I felt his cock line up. I saw Seungcheol move up by my face and started to kiss me, not that I minded. Well it seemed like it was a distraction tactic as I suddenly felt something fill me up and it hurt a lot. I whimpered into his mouth and Namjoon stilled. My guess was that he only got the head inside of me. The pain was quickly overtaken by my heat that basically begged me for me, which is exactly what I did. "Alpha I beg of you, please fill me up~"

"Take it easy pup, we will take it slowly. I don't want to hurt you." I understood his concern, but I didn't care at the moment, injustice wanted him to fill me up to the brim. He slowly started to move more into me and it filled me with bliss and pain. He took his sweet time and when he finally reached bottom he let out a low grunt. I've never felt so full in my life, he stretched me out completely. Slowly he started to move in and out of me, kept telling how good I was as he started to get a rhythm. "Yes baby, such a good Omega, being so tight for me… mmhhh~" 

"Aaahh-Alpha, please go faster~" I couldn't think of anything but him thrusting inside of me, and when he started to go faster knew I was a goner. With all of the teasing earlier it was no surprise that I was about to cum, but I needed the permission from my Alpha to do so. "Please Alpha, I'm about to cum~"

"Cum for me" I felt my walls tighten around him as I rode through my orgasm. My toes were curled and my hand had at some point grabbed my other mates hand. Namjoon was nearing his end as well as his thrusts were getting more and more sloppy. He leaned extra close as he fucked me hard, his mouth near the place where I would bear his mark. He licked and nipped it, getting the place ready for him. My orgasm continued as I felt something catching in my opening, something growing, his knot. He continued to fuck me until his knot was securely inside of me. "I'm about too…~"

As he came inside I could feel his fangs pop out and before I knew it, his teeth had sunk into me. Pain and pleasure struck through me. If I thought the orgasm from before was toe curling, it was nothing compared to this. I came once more, screaming might I as I for the first time since I met them felt the pack bond. It was such an intense feeling that I saw white for a bit.

When I finally got back, I could feel the cum still being pumped into me letting my body take his seed. Not that it would make me pregnant or anything as I've already got an implant when I went to the doctors with Jin, but my mind was still in letting my Alpha breed me, so I was satisfied. My heat was nullified for just a moment.

He laid closer to me and moved me on top of him, still connected to him. I was taking deep breaths, trying to come back to reality but it was quite hard as I could feel everything inside of me. Instead I opted for purring and laying closer to my Alpha. He wrapped his arms around me and started to run his fingers over my arms, letting out a satisfied growl. I just mewled at that and laid my head to the side on his chest which meant I could see what was happening around us. 

On the same bed as us, granted it was a huge bed, was Jungkook and Seokmin both fucking into Chan. I was not sure how he was able to take two Alpha cocks in the same hole, I felt like I could barely take Namjoon. But I couldn't lie, it was really hot. My insides tighten, as I looked at them, which resulted in Namjoon groaning underneath me. "Oh god Alice, that felt so good~" 

It took a good ten minutes before his knot inflated and slowly he pulled out of me. I immediately missed the fullness and whimpered, wanting to be filled once more. I didn't have to wait long before Hoseok was over me, lining his own cock with my entrance. He leaned over and whispered seductively "Baby girl, do you want my cock, do you want me to fill you up so good that you'll be screaming my name. Should I fuck you so hard that you will only remember me. Would you like that?"

"Yes please Hoseok!"

"That's Alpha to you. Spread your legs for me, let me see how good our leader filled you up." I followed his order quickly, spreading my legs wide for him. Cum was slowly trickling out of me and I heard a satisfied sound, before he pushed completely into me in one take. My back arched and sound could not leave my mouth, that was how much pleasure I was in. While Namjoon was slow and steady, Hoseok was hard and wild. He hit so hard inside me each time that I could barely muster a word. 

My hands grabbed the sheets as my body went into pleasure. He kept moaning my name, as I did his. I didn't know how long we went for, but soon enough I felt his knot swell inside me. He let out an almost animalistic growl as he came and it sent shivers through my whole body as I tightened around me in an orgasm.

My heat subdued for now, I no longer felt that pain in me, instead I only felt him. I felt tiredness through my whole body as we shifted so I laid on top of him. Namjoon was behind letting his fingers run over my naked back, calming me down. God, the ecstasy ran through every vein of my body, I was almost hypersensitive. Hoseok caressed my face slowly. "Was that okay baby girl?" 

"Mmhhmhh" 

"Tired Love?"

"Mmhhmmhh"

"Are you in pain still?" I shook my head as I laid my head on his toned body. "Good, then get some sleep, you'll need it."

I tried. I really tried to sleep but it is hard when you have a pulsing member inside me. So I waited it out, and soon enough I felt his knot shrink. I was almost asleep at that point but I could hear him call someone over to us. My eyes were dropping as he pulled out and I whined by the loss, but his knot was replaced by something else, something cold and hard. Something ill guess is to keep the cum inside of me. I sighed in satisfaction as I was carried properly up on the bed and over to the pillows to sleep. I felt someone lay down beside me, cuddling close and who I'll guess is Hoseok on the other side of me. It was too hot for covers, so we just laid there in the nude as sleep finally overtook me.

The next three days were definitely busy. I've been fucked countless times by all of my mates, and finally my heat broke. I've just finished fucking Mingyu and let me tell you, his dick matches his height, freaking bean pole. Now I was cuddling up to Joshua, both of us seeking the warmth of each other. I was tired, well my body was tired, my mind was running twelve miles per hour. I could feel the mating bond more intensely now, and in my mind I was playing with it. A smile was on my face, as I felt each individual of my mates bond, which in turn made Joshua look at me with an understanding look.

"Joshy?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can move my body" he chuckled at that, which is like super mean but I couldn't help but laugh with him. I still lightly hit him for laughing at me though. "Hey it isn't funny Joshy."

"It kinda is though" he pulled me closer to him and took a whiff of me. "You smell like all of us, it's such a nice smell. Like I could just eat you up."

"Now now Joshua, let the girl have a break, she needs it." It was Jeonghan who interrupted us with a smile on his face "Wanna go and have a bath Princess, we made one ready for you."

"Yeah I'll like that" he walked over to me and pulled me up in his arms. I could feel my body's soreness as he lifted me and I whimpered slightly. 

"I got you Princess, now let's get you in the bath so you can get clean and then you can cuddle up with the rest of the Omegas in your room. I'm pretty sure that they are already nesting in there." I giggled at the thought as he carried me inside the linked bathroom where I could see Jungkook was sitting in the bathtub with swimming trousers on. He smiled as he saw me and mentioned to get me over to him. I was placed carefully down on a cushioned seat, between Kookie's legs and Jeonghan said his goodbyes. 

"Now let's get you clean baby girl." He took his time, being careful with my body. Started with the plug embedded inside of me to hold the cum in. They had in one of my breaks, explained that it was an Alpha need they had to ensure pregnancy, even if I couldn't have children with my birth control. Cum came guzzling out of my body as Jungkook slowly cleaned me down there. I was extra sensitive down there too after getting fucked multiple times each day by all of my mates. So I mewled a lot as he cleaned me. He then moved up my body and even washed my hair for good measure. When he finally deemed me clean enough, he dried off his one hand so he could quickly text something on his phone. 

Wonwoo came into the bathroom as Jungkook was slowly kissing my mating mark. He acknowledged he was there and helped him get me out of the water. If I thought I couldn't beforehand, I was in for a shock now. My body had turned to jelly in the bath and I was so sleepy. So I just let Wonwoo do his thing and dry me up, he even dried my hair, saying something about not letting me get sick. He then helped me into some night clothes and picked me softly off the ground and carried me through the house until we reached my door.

Inside my room were Jimin, Taehyung, Chan and Seungkwan. The youngest waved us over and I was placed between them all, Jimin and Seungkwan hogging both of my sides. I was a bit confused too where the last were and Chan could see it. "Jin is making you food and made Jihoon help, Joshua has probably joined them too. But as soon as they are done, they will join us here. No way they would miss this."

"Do I need to eat, I don't feel hungry at all."

"Yes you do, you have barely eaten anymore than some fruit and drank water, you need something with substance." Tae said, he then made puppy eyes at me and I couldn't help but coo. "Please Alice, for me?"

"Okay, but only because I can't resist those eyes" he first pumped into the air as Jimin punched him in the side, complaining that he was moving too much. 

The door opened and Namjoon and Seungcheol joined us inside the room, the younger holding something behind his back. The others seemed to get excited but I was left out of that. I didn't know why they would be excited. I mean yes, they are amazing and my body gravitated towards them, but that was just a secure and warm feeling I have around me all the time. Plus we just saw each other a few hours ago. But nevertheless, Seungkwan pushed me up in a sitting position and towards the two approaching Alphas. My head tilted a little to the left as they stood in front of me. Namjoon pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at me with the softest smile. "How is the mark Love?"

"A little sore, but otherwise fine"

"Good, now we have a little gift for you"

"A gift?"

"Yes a gift, specially made for you, Seungcheol do you wanna show her" Seungcheol produced a black box from behind his back and presented it to me. In wonder, I let my hands trace the texture on it before finding the small lock in the front of the box. I gently opened it and found a dark blue collar with a single white gem in the middle. My eyes teared up as I felt the soft material under my fingertips, it was so beautiful. I could feel what was the pack symbol engraved hidden from eyes.

Namjoon lifted it slowly out with a soft "can I?", which I of course let him. He made Jimin hold my hair as he placed the beautiful collar around my neck, effectively covering my pack mark. He then pulled me into the softest kiss, letting me melt into his touch. "Now relax my love, you need it"

The collar sat around my neck snugly without it choking me. I waved a simple goodbye to the two Alphas, staring longingly at them. The others started to gush on how pretty the collar was and how we finally were a complete pack. I couldn't help but agree that it was indeed pretty and even more importantly, it was a safe mark, a go away strangers mark. That was the whole purpose of the collar in the first place, to keep the Omega safe and sound. And then the fashion industry hit and it became trendy as well, which made it possible to wear beautiful collars like this one.

As we sat just talking with each other, the last three Omegas joined us finally. Jin brought homemade soup and some bread, saying I needed to take it easy for the first few days. He then spoon fed me, making sure that I ate enough. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek making the oldest blush. I loved that I had the same effect that these boys had on me, it made me feel good. 

The Alphas insisted on carrying me around whenever they could, saying something that they fucked so much I lost my ability to walk. Jin however explained that it had something to do with my pheromones still releasing smells that indicated an after heat Omega and by instinct they just wanted me close. Not that I'm complaining.

The schedule went back to normal and it was rare that all of us were together for an evening, but today we all were. So one night we decided to watch a horror movie, which I'm not super excited about but Jungkook promised to protect me throughout the movie. It went okay until something really scared me and I ended up hiding in his arms and he slowly tried to get my panic down. "Hey love, focus on me and my voice. I got you, you are safe. Nothing can harm you, this is just a movie. Okay baby girl, I'm right here, Alpha is right here"

I came out from my hiding spot and saw him smiling at me. I smiled softly back and went back to watching the movie. He ended up whispering to me every time there was a jump scare or anything too remotely scary, just to be sure I didn't end up panicking again. It was honestly quite sweet of him and I was eternally grateful for it. I really don't handle scary situations well. 

I wasn't the only one scared by the movie. Seungkwan and Jin were clinging up to Hansol and Namjoon deathly afraid of the movie, while Seokmin and Hoseok were clinging up at each other refusing to look like the movie scared them but it was obvious it had an effect on them. Hoseok saw that I looked their way and he even puffed up his chest and looked at the movie, trying to look brave. But when the next jumpscare came, it was clear that he couldn't handle the movie. To be honest it was quite cute. 

Luckily our torture ended quickly as the movie finished. It was late and everyone was tired, so people started to go to their respective rooms. Hansol even proclaimed that the 98 liners were going to a sleepover and only people from that line were invited. Which in turn made me quietly say. "I'm technically a 98 liner"

"Wait, you are! Sollie? Alice is joining us!" Which meant Kwan pushed me towards their rooms saying quickly goodnight to the others. I didn't even have time to agree to the notion, but as we were about to enter Hansol's room, I looked at them both.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to join?"

"Of course Love, you are always welcome in my room." I just nodded at that with a small blush. It was crazy that I still blushed around these guys, but wouldn't you? We got into his room and into the bed. Luckily we already had pyjamas on as it had been movie night. Hansol walked over to Kwan and gently took off his collar, kissing his neck softly. He then placed on his night stand and walked over to me, silently asking if he could remove mine for the night. I agreed and his hands grazed my neck to find the clasp for opening it. When he found it, he removed it softly and placed it besides Kwan's before kissing my neck as well. He then pulled us both into his arms and we both snuggled up against him. It didn't take long for all of us to fall asleep like this with Hansol's hand around us both. 

In the middle of the night I was awoken by the sound of a whimper coming from beside me, Hansol no where I sight. Kwannie looked like he was having a nightmare that he could not wake up from as he was tossing and turning in the bed. I crawled closer to him, wanting nothing more than to stop whatever was haunting him at the moment. I placed his head in my lap as my fingers grazed his skin and I let out a purr to tell him there was no danger in sight. The effect was almost immediately, his whimpering turned into the soft breaths as his nightmare turned to a dream and he snuggled closer to me. 

I felt the bed dip as I guessed Hansol came back from whatever. I looked up and saw he wore a worried expression but I quickly reassured him that everything was fine and I got it. When I deemed that Seungkwan was better, Hansol and I laid down once more, this time with Kwan in the middle as we once more let sleep overtake our state.


	11. Alice in blank

**ALICE POV**

Soonyoung and I had decided to spend his free day outside the house together. All of the others were busy, so it fit perfectly for us. He had decided on taking me to the mall first, talking about pampering me which just made me shake my head. He was dressed inconspicuously, trying to blend in with the crowd, which to be honest made him more conspicuous. I mean who wouldn't notice a person dressed in a big hoodie, a cap and some sunglasses, especially since it wasn't a sunny day at all. But for some god damn reason, maybe lady luck was on our side today, he didn't get recognised. Instead there were a few Omegas that wanted to check if I indeed knew the man I was walking with and I was in no danger. I mean such a sweet gesture, but this man could never hurt me and the notion was almost hilarious to me.

"Such a dangerous hamster you are, don't you think so" I said in a playful manner, knowing I would get a reaction out of him by calling him that. It seemed to be some fingers in my side as a punishment, him not wanting to attract more attention to us but still wanted to get some small revenge.

"I'm not a hamster, I'm a dangerous tiger and you know that!" He angrily whispered trying to make himself look more dangerous. To be honest, I would call it more of a pout than anything and that just made him look more like a hamster.

"Sure sure, if that's what you say… hamster." And with that I sprinted away from him, giggling while navigating through the crowd. I looked behind to see if he followed me, which of course he was with a playful look in his eyes. Those eyes distracted me so much that I didn't notice the person I ran into a second later.

Whoever it was catches me before I could faceplant down on the ground. His hands on both of my arms, keeping me steady. I looked over who catches me and to be honest he looked like the standard Korean guy, semi long black hair covering his eyes but that seemed to be the only noteworthy part about him. He seemed safe enough. Well except for his scent. He smelled a bit like sour meat or something, it was very faint but it was definitely there. I've never smelt someone being sour before, not even her old boss turned sour when he was angry. I wonder what it meant. The man had yet to let me go, seemed oddly fixated on my neck and collar. It was starting to become a bit too much, but I was quick to be saved.

"Excuse me sir, could you please unhand my mate." Soonyoung was right behind me, ready to get me out of this situation. For a second it seemed like he didn't want to remove his hand but then the Alpha let his hands drop and bowed down a bit in respect. That was weird, usually Alphas wouldn't bow for Omegas, but it could maybe have been for Soonyoung as he was my mate. It was probably for Soonyoung. My mate pulled me into his side, an arm around my waist while still keeping an eye out for the man in front of us. 

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit shocked, nothing to worry about. Nice collar by the way." He then waved goodbye and walked away. I swear I had heard his voice before somewhere. Why did he sound so familiar. But before I could really think that over, my Mate turned me towards him and started to look me over, checking to see if I got hurt.

"I'm fine Soonyoung, don't worry. I was just a bit clumsy and didn't see where I was walking." My hand found his cheek and I cupped it, showing to him that I was indeed fine and nothing happened.

"I know, I know, I just didn't like that he kept looking at you... Come let's get out of here and get some food, I'm starving." I took his hand and let him let us out of the mall, kinda glad to get out of the situation. We put the bags in the back of the car and as we both got into our seats, he turned to me with a half desperate look in his eyes. 

"Can I please scent you, you smell faintly like him and I do not like it one bit." I nodded at him and he gently grabbed my hands and started to nuzzle my wrists with his nose, scenting me with his refreshing rain scent, washing the faint sour smell that I had required away from my body. I relaxed into his touch, feeling safe engulfed by him and his scent. When he finished I looked up at him with big soft eyes, his hands still holding mine.

"So where are going now Soonyoung?" I asked kinda breathy.

"That my dear is a secret."

"NoOoOo tell meee…"

"Patience is key Darling, but don't worry, it isn't something bad but you have trust me on this one."

"Okay, I guess I trust you."

"I guess? That is quite a statement my dear, don't you trust me to take care of you?" There was a smirk on his face as he got closer to me. I felt my breath hitch and I was captivated by his eyes, unable to look away. His fingers tucked my chin up so I couldn't avoid my gaze as he looked at my lips, leaning closer and closer to me. I licked my lips in anticipation, but alas the kiss never came. 

No instead he just put my seatbelt in before starting to drive away from the mall. I started pouting, I really wanted that kiss and now Soonyoung was just chuckling at my reaction. He instead took his one hand and placed it on my thigh, starting to slowly massage it slowly as he drove to wherever we were going now. 

We pulled into this parking lot and he parked the car before turning towards me. I had stopped pouting, just focusing on the hand still on my thigh. Purrs had left my body the last five minutes by the sheer comfort of his hand. He chuckled once more, loving the way he could get such a reaction out of me, before leaning over to me and caught my lips with his. His hand snaked behind to grasp my neck and pulled me flush against him. Well as close as you could do while still being strapped in a car seat. When he finally pulled away I was left in the sort of daze that happened every time one of my mates kissed me. 

"Come sweetheart, we need food into our systems to function properly and I for one are starving." He took his sunglasses on and pulled up his hood, making him go into incognito mode once more. He got out of the car, telling me to stay put, just for him to quickly rush over to my side and open my door for me. What a gentleman. I took his hand and we walked hand in hand over to a Korean barbecue joint, the smell of food already making my stomach rumble.

**3RD POV**

Alice has been with the pack for nearly four months now and everything was going great. She had fit perfectly into their little system, as well as matching their energy. BTS was one month away from releasing their new album and would probably go on a tour in two. Seventeen was writing their new album as well. Jihoon and Bumzi seemed to be busy making songs as always. Both Big Hit and Pledis was in full working season which meant they were almost never home, but their closest staff members had at this point been informed about Alice and she was starting to join them at work, you know just sitting around and looking at what they were doing, which was quite fascinating.

Right now the performance team was doing some rehearsals for a new choreography, well rehearsing and rehearsing. More like Soonyoung was teaching Chan a particular hard dance move and Minghao was sitting in the corner with Alice in his lap, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her calming flowery scent. Jun was sitting besides them and they were both trying to teach her a bit of Chinese, which she didn't do so well in. She couldn't get the tonals of the language correct, but it was cute to see her try. Plus the words being breathed into her neck in a soft whisper really didn't help with the focus.

Chan had been watching the three while dancing with Soonyoung. The moves almost comes naturally to him. But that didn't mean that he didn't need to focus on what he was doing. Quite the contrary, because as he was looking at his mates laughing in the corner he got distracted by the sight and accidentally messed up a dance move, which ended with him up on the floor landing just wrong on his hip bone. He couldn't help but let out a small whimper as he felt his hip get bruised badly and to say that the three Alphas were quick on their feets to get to the youngest Omega was an understatement. Soonyoung reached him first, grabbing him up against him and could barely start to look him over before the two others reached them and started to check for injuries.

Instead Soonyoung started to focus on calming the small Omega down, lightly nuzzling his neck over his collar. The youngest were not per say sad but the fall did hurt and there was a tear or two escaping from his eyes. The presence of some of his Alphas did help with the emotional part, even the flower scent that Alice was putting out in the room was helping him calm down. But his hip was still hurting and would probably hurt for a while.

Alice approached the four dancers and looked at Jun, seeking guidance from the eldest. "Should I get an ice pack from the kitchen?"

"You know the way?" She nodded softly as she kept on glancing at Chan to check on his well being. "then that would be much helpful love. Take your phone with you though, won't want you to get lost. Call if anything happens okay."

Jun gave her a kiss on the cheek and saw her blow a kiss to them all before quickly walking out of the room and heading towards the thing that would help their little wounded Omega. He turned his attention towards the small Omega in front of him. He let his hands graze the place that was hurt which resulted in more whimpering. It was definitely going to bruise later. 

"Come on baby, let's get you over to a more comfortable seat" Jun took him up in his arms and carried their Maknae over to the corner where several pillows were still laying on the ground from Jihoon having a bad day a few days ago and laid him down on them. "Alice will probably be back before we know it with an ice pack."

Chan just nodded and let himself be babied, a thing he was quite used too to be honest. Especially from Jeonghan, that man had apparently adopted Chan as his own, at least in front of the fans. 

They waited for a while and Soonyoung had started to hum some random melodies to distract Chan, which had resulted in the four of them creating weird and silly songs and raps on the ground of the dance studio. All in the attempt to get Chan to laugh and forget about the bruising on his side.

**??? POV**

After meeting that sweet smelling Omega in the cold months ago, I hadn't stopped thinking about her. Her small figure in that tiny skirt and blouse, basically inviting me in and who could blame me. I knew she was mine and she had no mark on her or collar on, so she was free for grasp. But that stupporn Omega of mine was consistent in getting away from me, so I parted with her knowing full well that she will be mine one day.

After saying my goodbyes to her that day, I followed her over to this studio where she was denied access into the building. She smelled extremely distressed and I was just about to grab her so she could feel better in her Alpha's arms when that receptionist came and got her inside instead. How dare she take my mate away from me now, especially since she needed her Alpha. Luckily I managed to take a few photos of her for my safekeeping for a rainy day.

Returning to my apartment I found my old printer and connected it to my computer. The stained curtains blocked the light coming in through the window and hitting my face, making me bask in the shadows. The printer started to print out the blurry pictures of her, the sound of bad machinery filling the room. When it got done printing I took one of the picture's, took it up to my nose and sniffed it. The smell of ink filled my nostrils, leaving a small metallic burn in the back of my throat, but the smell wasn't hers. I needed a way to make it smell like her.

I didn't see her for some time after that, before finding her in a mall with another  _ Alpha _ and a collar around her neck. I could feel my anger boiling up to the surface at the thought of someone else with her but I didn't want to scare my little pup away, so I took a deep breath and calmed down. I need to be smart about this. Instead I waited, waiting for an opportunity for me to talk to her once more. They both chatted with each other, while holding a few bags in each hand. My Omega said something to the disgusting male with laughter before running off. She should be laughing with me and not him, but no matter what, this was my chance. 

I stood in her pathway and she ran directly into me. Her scent engulfed me as I settled her, keeping her arms steady and to be honest, it took every fiber of my body not to take her right there for the world to see. God she smelled amazing. Instead I carefully looked her over, memorizing each part of her, wondering how she would look underneath me naked withering and waiting for my touch as I mark her as mine. My mouth was watering just by the thought of it, but I was pulled out of my train of thoughts by the Alpha telling me to unhand my mate. Burying my anger once more, I smiled at him and released her, letting her go to her supposed  _ mate _ . No matter what, she will be mine soon enough.

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit shocked, nothing to worry about. Nice collar by the way." I simply waved at the two and left them, I had what I needed. My hand fumbled in my pocket, rubbing the handkerchief that I had taken from her pocket as she was distracted, I found comfort in the object. I also recognized the Alpha as one of those kpop Idols. I'm not sure exactly who he was, just that I've seen him on TV before. That information will make it easier for me to find her once more as she will probably be close to him.

I made my way back home and opened my computer, starting to go through various kpop groups and it only took me an hour before I found the person I was looking for. Kwon Soon-young also known as Hoshi, member of a group called Seventeen, 24 years old and a passion of dance. Interesting. He worked for a company called Pledis which was under Big Hit Entertainment.

If I could just get a job in there, then I could probably see my Omega more often. It wouldn't be weird for her to be near her  _ mate _ . I mean she is definitely delusional, I would do her a favour getting her away from the selfishness of an Idol. 

Going away from the computer, I walked over to my bed and sat on it, hearing it creak under the pressure. My hand found the handkerchief still in my pocket and pressed it close to my nose, breathing in her scent. A shaky moan got out of my mouth as my body shuddered at the flowery smell overwhelming me and my hand found its way to my growing bulge. I slowly started to stroke it through my pants, the handkerchief still in my face. I licked the material wondering what she would taste like, if she would be as sweet tasting as her smell. And I for once let my fantasies grow on my brain while I continued to stroke myself.

I couldn't wait to get my hands on her and strap her to my bed, letting her know exactly what place on this earth she belonged in. Underneath me, both physically and mentally. She WILL submit to me, open herself up for me and take me so beautifully. I would take her so hard, letting her scream in pleasure over what a real man can provide her. I would then knot her as I bite into her neck, making her my mate and only mine. She will take me so good, I just know it and she will be filled to the brim with my pups. God she will look so good carrying my pups. She will be my little breeding machine and let my Alpha genes go into the next generation.

I came in my pants as I moaned out, my hips bucking upwards. I shakenly brought my hand away from my face and placed the handkerchief in a drawer near my bed for safekeeping and to not taint her sweet sweet smell. As I got out of my pants, I looked at my ruined underwear, in more than one sense of the word. The holes filling my stained white underwear, well I say white, but it's more of a yellow hue. I shifted into a new outfit and got up and over to the computer, I needed to find my way into that company and fast.

It only took me a month before a spot opened up as a janitor at Pledis, not what I would usually take but anything was better if I could get closer to her. Plus nobody notices the janitor, they are almost invisible which is exactly what I needed in this situation.

At first I didn't see her around, but I did notice this Hoshi character running around with his bandmates and be extremely close with one another, even this other band joined in on the fun. It's a wonder on how much you see when you are a fly on the wall. I could quickly figure out who was in their small little  _ pack _ . I even found out everyone's secondary genders, not that that part was hard, especially since the Omegas wear their small pretty collars around their necks.

When I finally saw her once more, it was clear that these  _ Alphas _ were possessive around her and that could be a later problem. My poor Omega, trapped with these ugly Alphas, clearly missing her true Alpha. Me. I tried to get closer to her, but she was always surrounded by  _ them _ , never alone. The other Omegas was walking around without their Alphas, so why couldn't she. My poor poor little Omega. She was definitely trapped by them and I had to save her. Only I could give her what she needed.

So I started to wear scent neutralizers, masking my scent from everyone and especially Soonyoung and her as they have already smelled me before. I couldn't have them stop me before I could carry out my plan. I kept my distance from the Alphas as well as keeping an eye on the other Omegas. Their scents were interesting, but not as amazing as my little Omega, MY sweet little Omega. But the way the Alphas reacted around their Omegas could give me a sense on how to get her away.

Only one from the pack has acknowledged my existence so far, which was this Seungkwan, a plumb Omega that always seemed to have a smile on their face. A bit naive as well, I could use him to get to know more about my little pet and her scent even lingered on her body faintly so I would get something out of it as well. He had only said good day to me before, but he was social and I needed that to make this work.

So I started to have small conversations with him when he was around, gaining his sympathy with a sob story about how I know no one here even after working for months and being a janitor is such a lonely job. That little thing ate up every word I spoke, his caring side showing through. Perfect.

It resulted in him coming for a talk every now and again, just talking about anything between the earth and sky. Damn that kid doesn't know how to shut up, but I let him, I needed his trust. It resulted in him letting his own guards down around me and that was what I needed. He would be my way into getting her.

After a few months I've learned a few things about her. One, her name is Alice and it's such a pretty name. Two, she would usually alternate between coming on every odd day, unless something mayor was coming up, then she would be there all the time. She seemed to be their stress reliever. And three, her  _ Alphas  _ were starting to lose up and let her walk alone around the halls alone.

That was good for me, it would mean that I had a bigger chance to catch her, because as much as I don't want to admit it, if it stood between me and those  _ Alphas _ , I would be toast. I needed to be sly about this, I needed to use my witt. She was probably brainwashed by these people to think that she is theirs, but don't worry I will save her. 

One day I was walking past one of the dance studios when I heard someone fall down and hit the ground. I looked through the small window in the door and saw my beautiful pet beside the youngest of their  _ pack _ . She was being told something and I could quickly guess what it was having seen it many times before, so I rushed to the kitchen where some of the ice packs were being stored and took the remaining out and quickly hid them behind the counter, before rushing away from the area to find my cleaning cart. 

And as my luck would have it, Seungkwan rounded the corner and waved at me before starting to make his way towards me.

"Hi, how are you Lee Sangcheol?" His chipper voice penetrates the air. I took a deep breath, trying to control my annoyance.

"Hello to you Boo Seungkwan, you know, same old same old. Was just about to go to the kitchen to see if anything needed cleaning."

"Let me join you, I needed a break from vocal training anyway." I just gave him a simple nod, admitting my defeat. My plan will just have to be activated another day then.

As we walked towards the kitchen, I could see my pet trying to find an ice pack but failing. Seungkwan was quick to leave my side in favour of hers. Seungkwan asked her something and my pet answered but I couldn't hear what their conversation was about, not before they both started to walk over to me.

"Lee Sungcheol, this is Alice Kingsleigh. Alice, this is Lee Sungcheol, he is the janitor around here. Alice is a… uhm… a manager for the band, yeah that sounds about right." 

"Nice to meet you Lee Sungcheol."

"Likewise Alice Kingsleigh, likewise."

"So Alice is looking for an ice pack, but there seem to be no left. Do you know where any are?" He then turned a bit confused towards her, confusion in his eyes. "Wait Alice, you never told me who needed the ice pack."

"Chan fell and hit himself in dance practice and I was sent out to get an ice pack for him, cause I'm, you know, a manager???" I could see Seungkwan's worry in his eyes but he pushed it away from the surface. Instead he started to trip a little with his left foot, seeming nothing more than to run to his mate. I could also see that it was killing him not to stand closer to Alice, keeping a little distance between the two.

"Now we can't have that, I think we have some extra packages in the basement. I can open it up for you if you like." Maybe I could knock Seungkwan out while down there and then take her home with me. Nobody would see us.

The both nodded and I started to lead them down to the basement. Both of them stayed close to each other, but otherwise seemed at ease. I opened the door to the storage room and let them go inside first. My finger pointed to the location of the freezer where I knew there would be some extra ice packs, and they both rushed over to get a pack for their fellow Omega. 

I looked them over as they opened the freezer and I couldn't help but think how easy it would be for me to just knock Seungkwan out and take my Omega now, but I couldn't, at least not today, it would be too risky. Cause the  _ Alphas  _ would be missing her if she is gone for too long and the same goes for the boy. Too many would be looking for them right now so I have to wait for another time. Another time where she wasn't on a quest to find something, I needed her to be without a goal.

They were quickly done and said their thanks and goodbyes before rushing off to where I would guess would be the dance studio. Missed opportunity, but now she will at least know me and that could make her trust me enough in the future to not figure out what I'm planning. 

I looked around in the storage room, trying to find some inspiration for how to get her home with me, when I stumbled over this closed off box in the corner, kinda hidden away. I opened it to find vials upon vials of a blue clear with something called Dissociationem Venenata, a drug that I've only heard about but never seen before. I thought that it had been banned because of its damaging effects on second genders and mating bonds, but that it was still being used by the entertainment industry as a way to quickly calm down an Idol if there were too many scents at the same time and they got overwhelmed. It's used as the last resort and here laid rows upon rows of this stuff just for me to take. I think I know how to get my sweet sweet Omega back home with me.

Soon my little pet, then we will be together, forever.


	12. Alice by poison

**ALICE POV**

After getting help from that sweet janitor, me and Seungkwan rushed up to the studio not wanting Chan to wait more than necessarily. As we neared the door I quickly pressed a kiss on Kwan's cheek and ran into the studio to find the four dancers in the corner, Chan was hitting the others with a pillow as they rapped in a weird way. It sounded like they were imitating Seokmin's high pitched rap and it sounded hilarious.

Minghao was the first one to notice us and gestured for us to join them in their cozy little corner. I got Jun's attention and threw the ice pack to him, which he easily caught one handed and quickly applied it to Chan's bruised hip. Chan let out a small whimper and his eyes closing shut by the coldness of the touch but soon it melted into the chilling sensation that helped with the throbbing and he started to relax.

When I finally got close enough Minghao pulled me down on his lap and once again started to nuzzle my neck, whispering softly to me. "Thank you love, you did great, such a good pup for us."

Those kinds of words always send electricity through my body and as his long thin arms circled around me, he kept me flush against his chest as his fingers naturally started to run over my body. It resulted in a small purr coming from deep within me, the sensation making me relax fully. 

Seungkwan had seated himself on the lap of Soonyoung, making the Alpha play with the soft locks of his hair. Jun had taken Chan on his lap, making sure not to hurt him all the while holding the ice pack close to the bruise and caressing the sides of his body. We all seemed to be in more of a zen now, but I still wanted to make sure that Chan was okay.

"Channie, are you better now? It was quite the fall you know." My eyes looked deeply into Chan's eyes, searching for anything that didn't seem right.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Not the worst injury ever, it's more the hit that surprised me." He winced though when Jun put a little pressure on the ice pack and he turned around to hit him on the chest. Jun just laughed at him, ruffling his hair as to show his affection. 

"Now that Chan is injured, we're missing one dancer. I guess we just need to use you as an extra" Minghao said while looking at me. He can't be looking at me, is he serious? My eyes became as big as saucers as I realized that he actually was talking about me. I started to shake my head in a no when someone started to talk as well.

"That's a great idea Minghao, Alice can just fill in for Chan while he recovers." Soonyoung agreed. That traitor. Seungkwan was just snickering on his lap, he will also be considered a traitor. 

"I'm no dancer guys, no.. no I can't… I can't dance!" I stammered out, but it didn't matter because soon enough I was dragged from the ground and up with Minghao, who strategically placed his arms around me so I couldn't escape. I let out a small yelp as I felt heat rush to my cheek as I refused to look him in the eye.

Minghao then started to sway with me as some slow music started to play in the background. Now who was the motherfucker who thinks he's slick by putting on cheesy music. I bet ya that it's Kwannie as his endless ballads. As Minghao was both taller and stronger than me, I could do nothing but dance with him, if you could call what I was doing dancing. 

It was kinda hard to do it as I have not a single bone in my body that could move, which is impressive as we were only swaying. Also kinda ironic since all of my soulmates can dance, and I mean all of them and I don't have the ability to do it. But he held me close and made sure I didn't stumble or fall and he didn't seem to mind the few times I accidentally stepped on his toes. Well he didn't mention it at least. I mean what a gentleman.

We stopped when the song ended and just stared into each other's eyes, spellbound. His lips got closer to mine and as he pressed a soft kiss against my lips, his hands started to wander. Just caressing my body which has seemed to be a hobby by this point. You would always see the Alphas graduate towards us Omegas and in some way touching us. It was instinctual to them, a way to show security and by god did I feel secure in his arms.

When we finally broke our kiss he looked at me with such love in his eyes. "See that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I stepped on your toes multiple times and if it wasn't for you I would have been gravely injured, I'm just not cut out for dancing." My eyes creased in a smile as I shook my head at him. "But no, otherwise it wasn't so bad. I mean I was dancing with you."

Before I knew it, I was being lifted and my legs went around his waist instinctually as he carried back to the others who had watched the whole ordeal. "You were good, don't worry."

"Guys, I'm worried for Minghao's vision, it seems to be impaired." I giggled into his neck and I could hear him take a deep breath and sigh. I only got to look at him for a few seconds before he started to tickle me.

My laughter ranged through the room as he continued to tickle me and tried to beg for the others to help but my pleading fell for deaf ears.. Again traitors! My chest was starting to hurt both from the laughing and me not being able to breathe, luckily he was quick to notice and stopped his attacks. Trying to catch my breath once more, I looked them all over with a small glare on my face. "Traitors the bunch of you! Traitors I'd tell ya!"

"Now who are traitors Alice" I looked over towards the new sound to find Mingyu leaning in the doorway, looking good as ever. 

"This bunch, none of them would save me from the evil Minghao. So they are traitors." Minghao sent me the best evil smile that made a shiver rise through my back in a good way. Mingyu looked at us with humor in his eyes and with a few strides was at our sides, crouching in front of us.

"Ahhhh.. I can see that.. well we can't have that now can we… I propose an offer then my Princess, if you would like to hear it?" I just nodded, waiting to hear what he could offer me.

"You see, I was actually supposed to fetch Seungkwan as he should be in the booth and recording some vocals at this moment," Seungkwan's face bloomed red as he quickly gave Soonyoung a kiss and stood up from him and started to say farewell to the rest of the performance unit. Mingyu chuckled at the notion but continued explaining his offer. "So how about I steal you with me and we could go and deliver him to his destination and then we could go and annoy Bangtan in their practice room."

"That sounds like a plan, sign me up. Plus I can't be distracting these guys for too long, you know." Minghao was pouting at the thought of us leaving but I just gave him a quick kiss, promising a later and said my goodbyes before me and Seungkwan each took one of Mingyu's hands. 

"Byeeeee!" Me and Seungkwan shouted one last time in unison as we exited the practice room and started our stroll through the huge company walls. 

**SEUNGKWAN POV**

All of us were busy these days, Bangtan had just released their newest single and their album is soon coming up. I of course loved the single and had plaguing them to show me the album earlier, but they were persistent that none of us should hear before the release day, but I know that I could probably hear it early in the morning on the day, but there was still a month to go and I seriously couldn't wait. 

Seventeen were in the making of our new album and I even helped write a lot of lyrics, with the help of Jihoon of course. It is going to be so great

At this moment I was in the practice room in the evening, shifting between memorizing choreography and belting out high notes. To be honest, I probably looked crazy, but hey I was alone at the moment so no one could judge me. Everyone else was all around doing different things and getting ready for the hectic months to come.

I was starting to get exhausted by my work out, so I sat down on the floor and took my phone out, pulling up the group chat In the hopes of finding someone that was free at the moment.

**_Seungkwan_ **

_ "Anyone free to talk?" _

There seemed to be no answer, which made sense, everyone probably had their silencer on the phone and didn't hear it. As I waited for someone to text me back I pulled up Weverse and posted a selca to it, telling fans that we were working hard for our next comeback and that they should be excited. Immediately the fans responded and it was a little overwhelming. Most of the comments were positive and excited for what we had in store, but not all of them.

Of course not all of them were positive, that would be wishful thinking, but it kinda hurtful when it comes from Carats themselves. A few of them commented on my weight and how he wasn't fit like the rest of the Omega and I couldn't help but believe tthem. I mean it's true, I did have more body weight than the other Omegas, my belly poking just a little too much out.

I looked myself in the big wall mirror and started to trace my imperfections from different angles. It was like my inner mind was fighting. On one hand there are all the positive words that my soulmates have said about how gorgeous I am. On the other hand are all negative that many outsiders thought about me and my body. I wanted to take the lights gentle hand that I knew was going to lift me up towards the sky and show off my full potential, but the darkness below was always so more enticing than the light. It was everlasting and even on the brightest of days, it would lurk in the corner. So I let the darkness grab my ankle and pull me down under. 

Which is why I spiralled into a mess of searching for each hate comment about me, I desperately needed to know that what I felt was true and it wasn't just my own head. I needed the confirmation that it wasn't just me that there was something wrong with. My body started to shake as my eyes were glued to my screen, reading comment after comment.

It started to become too much and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran out of the practice room in the hopes to find somewhere quiet.bI didn't wanna be caught doing this as I knew my Alphas would be mad at me, so it was better for me to hide it.

As I ran through the building, I met absolutely no one. I passed Yoongi's Genius studio but the lights were on indicating that he was busy. Instead I ended up running to the basement as no one come there and I could panic in peace. 

My chest was hurting from my hyperventilating and sobbing as I sat in the far dark corner of the corridor all alone. I should have probably contacted some of my mates, but I really didn't want to be a bother right now so I should just stay here until I feel better again.

That is how the janitor found me, curled up in a ball, trying desperately not to make a sound and be noticed by anyone.

"Excuse me, Seungkwan are you okay?"

"Yeah… I-'m fine." Raising my hand to my face in an attempt of drying of my tears with my sleeves.

"Why are you here alone?" He asked in a gentle voice, he is such a nice person andI was kinda glad that he was here because then I wouldn't have be alone.

"Nothing, it's fine I promise." He looked at me skeptically, not truly believing me and who could blame him, I don't believe me.

"Why don't you contact your bandmates, you seem awfully close with each other and they could probably help you." You have no idea on how close we are. "Or maybe there is a reason that you are not contacting them. I mean you could also call your manager, you know the small one that I helped getting that ice pack a few weeks ago. She seems nice."

I could try to contact Alice, maybe she could ground me. I nodded at Lee Sungcheol before fishing my phone up from my pocket. The screen was still fixated on the hateful comments, but I quickly pushed those away and pulled up the group chat, still no one that had answered, I guess they were probably just busy, instead I pulled up a private chat with Alice.

The first thing you would notice in the chat between me and her was the thousands of heart emojis that they had sent to each other the day before and it brought some warm feeling back inside my chest. Just rereading the cheesy texts helped with my mood. My fingers worked shakenly, trying not to mess up my spelling.

**_Seungkwan_ **

_ "Hey Alibear?" _

**_Alice_ **

_ "Yeah Kwannie, what's up? ♡" _

**_Seungkwan_ **

_ "Are you still in the building?" _

**_Alice_ **

_ "Sitting on a couch reading Wonwoo's book will waiting for you guys to finish." _

_ "Are you alright?" _

**_Seungkwan_ **

_ "Not really, would you mind keeping me company?" _

**_Alice_ **

_ "Of course! Where are you, I'll hurry as fast as I can ♡" _

_ "Where are you Kwannie? ♡" _

**_Seungkwan_ **

_ "In the basement…" _

**_Alice_ **

_ "What are you doing in the basement?" _

_ "Tell me when I get there!" _

_ "I'll bring snacks, this seems like a snack moment" _

**_Seungkwan_ **

_ "Can you get some mint chocolate chip ice cream, I still have some leftover in the kitchen from last week" _

**_Alice_ **

_ "Of course, will run there now ♡" _

**_Seungkwan_ **

_ "And please don't tell the others" _

**_Alice_ **

_ "Alright, just hang in there and I will come!" _

**_Seungkwan_ **

_ "Thanks" _

I looked up from my phone to see that he still was here and I offered him a smile. "She is coming down here now, you don't need to worry about me anymore."

"I have a couch in the storage room you can borrow so you can get some privacy, if you want."

"That would be nice, thank you." He led me into the storage room and I saw the couch and a small coffee table hidden behind some boxes and stuff. Small Christmas lights were hanging above it and a small mini fridge sat nearby. It seemed quite cosy and I sat down on the couch as I waited for Alice to come.

"Want anything to drink, some water maybe. I know crying can really dry you up."

"That's very kind of you, yes please." He handed me a metallic water bottle, which seemed a bit weird but okay. I gulped the water into my body, not realising how thirsty I actually was, my throat welcoming the liquid. The water bottle was finished before I knew it and I handed the bottle back to him. 

Some minutes went by as we waited and I started to feel weird. My whole body was tingling and it felt like my senses stopped working properly. I looked up at Lee Sungcheol to ask for help but was met with a dangerous expression. I did not like how he smiled at me.

He went over to me and took my phone away and I could only mumble for him to stop. Then he took some ropes from a box nearby and I could feel my fear starting to rise in my body. What was he planning on doing!?

He went back to me and took both of my hands roughly behind my back, tying both together. He then did the same with my legs, making it impossible for me to get out of it. I had stopped shaking but not by choice, whatever I drank seemed to make me almost dead to the world and the panic was only being experienced on the inside. I tried contacting some of my mates through the soul bond, but I could not feel any of them. I was for the first time in years totally alone.

"Now sit here all pretty while we wait for the little Alice to come and join us." Oh no, Alice! No no… please turn around Alice, please stay away from him. I don't know what he had planned for me but whatever it is, I don't want Alice involved!

Unfortunately I could hear her footsteps not long after, my tears flowing freely now as that was the only thing I could do. I tried to open my mouth to warn her, but whatever that man had slipped me made it almost impossible. 

The man stepped into the shadows making it seem like it only was me in here, my bounds being hidden by my body and the coffee table in front of me. To anyone it would just look like I was just sitting there.

"Seungkwan? Are you in here?" God no, please just run while you have a chance. I saw her pass the corner and she looked at me with the softest smile in the world and my tears kept falling. "I brought ice cream, chocolate and soda?"

Read my eyes Alice! Run! Please for god sake! I tried mindlinking with her but nothing came, it was like the bond had severed. My body was starting to feel more and more heavy as whatever drug rushed through my system and I felt my eyes drop. She looked so worried and I could see that man sneaking up behind her.

He grabbed her quickly and before she had a chance to scream, he was forcing down this liquid that I would guess was the same one as the one he gave me. She fought back the best she could, but she was so small and had no chance against an Alpha. 

It only took a few minutes before she was in the same state as me, all helpless and drowsy. He cradled her as if she was his most precious thing in the world and I could do nothing to stop it. We both looked at each other in fear, wondering what would be happening next.

I felt like I was going to throw up when he started to undress her in front of me, mumbling a thousand things I couldn't hear in my drugged state. I watched as he first took off her hoodie that she had borrowed from Yoongi and threw it to the side. When she was only in underwear, he let his fingers run over her body, just lightly caressing her. 

I tried to fight against the rope and get myself free but it was useless, I was stuck in my mind and literally. Please someone come and save her. He then pulled her into a kiss and I couldn't help but feel totally helpless in that moment. The reality sinking in. This man could do whatever he wanted to because no one would be down in the basement at this hour and no one could hear us. We were at this man's mercy.

He then started to dress her again, starting with the pants. He was about to give her another hoodie on, when the door opened, making him drop her on the floor and hide once more in the shadows. Please let it be someone that can save us. 

"I swear he told me it would be down here, but I wonder where. It's impossible to gind anything down here." It was Jin's voice filling up the silence of the room, him talking to himself. Please Jin, get help, we need help! He rounded the corner and saw me sitting on the couch crying and was about to ask why when he noticed Alice on the ground with only pants and a bra on. He immediately started to scream for help as he went to check on Alice not noticing the figure creeping up behind him. 

This time he had a bat in his hands and an annoyed look on his face. As Jin was kneeling in front of Alice and over her to check on her, he swung the bat and hit him right in the head. A sickening sound echoed through the basement as he cracked his head open. Blood was dripping from the side of the bat and from his head right on top of Alice. His body went cold and was about to fall on top of her, when that man kicked him to the side. He instead fell right beside her, not moving. 

Please no, is he dead?! Please let someone have heard his scream, someone save us before it's too late. The only thing I could focus on was his body and the fear struck look on Alice's now bloodied face. I wished it was me this was happening to and not them. Anyone but my mates.

Alice was full on crying and it was clear that this man wanted something from her, because he was immediately over her and trying to calm her down. Then he got angry when he couldn't get her to calm down and ripped the collar of her neck and threw it to the side. It landed on my lap and I felt like I was about to become sick as the one thing that represented our security was ripped away from her.

He dressed her fully, and threw her over his shoulder, walking slowly over to me. I lowered my gaze as he put her on my lap for a little while, letting her head rest by my neck. "So here is how it's gonna be little Kwan. I'm gonna be taking what is rightfully mine and bring her home with me and you guys will forget all about her. Is that understood"

No please, don't take her, she is everything to us. Please don't do this to us. Please. I was freaking out, this person was gonna take my little Alibear and I could do nothing about her. I tried to desperately smell her scent, but nothing. It was as if I'd already lost her. He gave me some more of that liquid and forced it down my throat, making my world become more foggy. "This should keep you silent for some time."

She was then ripped from my lap and they started to make their way out of the room. He kicked Jin one last tim, just for good measure before turning off the lights and leaving us in the dark. The only indicator that Jin was alive was the small breathing patterns I could hear from time to time.

My body was starting to ache from the position that I was sitting in, indicating that we have probably been down here for some time. I could no longer hear Jin's breathing and it should scare me to death, but my body was so exhausted that I could do nothing about it. I felt totally empty, like an oyster without its pearls. 

I barely recognised the arms around me and someone trying to get in contact with me as I've totally slipped into a deep headspace with no intention of coming out. I could see bodies move in my eyeline but everything was out of focus, plus I couldn't recognise any smells. In fact all of these people were senseless, which should be odd but again I felt nothing. 

My arms and legs got free and my body gave out, it gave up. Why should it try anymore. I felt someone touch my cheek just before I lost my consciousness.


	13. Alice in incognito

**3RD POV**

Namjoon and Jin had been sitting and discussing their future Vlive together and Jin had the brilliant idea to use some old props from an old BTS Run video as a small nod for their fans. Jin had offered to go and find it now and Joon had told him that it would probably be in the storage room in the basement where a lot of things were kept, especially weird things like that. Jin kissed his mate quickly, telling him that he would be quick before heading downstairs.

That was half an hour ago and to be honest Joon was starting to get worried. Maybe it was just his inner Alpha that was panicking for no reason, but then he was gone for another fifteen minutes and he knew he needed to check on him to calm his inner self. 

Jin had of course left his phone in his bag so he couldn't exactly call him, but Joon knew where he was going, so it shouldn't be a problem finding him.

He walked by the Genius Studio when Yoongi suddenly came out, looking a bit worried. Joon placed his hand on his bicep and looked at him in confusion. "Is there something wrong Yoongs?"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling that something happened and I'm usually right about those." Yoongi sometimes had a six sense when it comes to stuff like this, so that definitely made Joon more worried than he was before. "It's probably nothing. Anyway… Joon, where are you headed?"

"Jin went down to get something in the basement and has now been gone for forty five minutes, I was on the way to check on him." Yoongi looked at his mate in a bit of horror before taking his hand in his and dragging his ass quickly down to the basement, fully intending on checking with him, praying that his bad feelings weren't about Jin and he for once were not right.

They both came downstairs and saw the storage room in the end of the hallway, the door was slightly open. A pit in their stomachs formed as they neared the door, a slight metallic smell coming front the room. Namjoon quietly called out to him "Jin, are you alright in there?"

No answer, it made both of them walk even faster and quickly entered the room. At first they couldn't see much but when they turned on the lights, they saw the ends of two feets laying on the ground, unmoving. Their heart stopped for a second, clearly smelling their Jin and his distress. They both ran over to their mate and the sight that met them was terrifying.

Jin was laying on his stomach on the floor, his usually semi blonde hair now coloured a nice blood red. Both of the Alphas were quick to run to his side, panic spreading through every bone in their bodies. Their Omega was hurt on their watch and they needed to take care of them immediately. They quickly confirmed that he was at least breathing, but as Namjoon looked Jin over for further damages, Yoongi had this weird feeling to look up and around and he kinda wished he didn't.

On a couch near Jin's unconscious body sat Seungkwan, his eyes glazed over and tears falling slowly down his face. Yoongi quietly informed Namjoon about this, letting the leader take care of Jin and started to slowly make his way towards his other Omega, wondering exactly what had gone down here. 

Seungkwan seemed not to take any notice at him as he approached and that just made him more worried. He was just not moving at all and if it weren't for the fact that he was clearly blinking and crying, he would have said that he also was unconscious. When he was close enough, he could see with horror the blood smeared by his neck and a bit on his clothes but the blood didn't seem to come from him. Everything about Seungkwan looked wrong at the moment, he was not being responsive and that alone was a bad sign, cause even when he would go into his headspace he would make noise. This was complete and utter silence. 

When Yoongi saw he was bound by hands and feet, he could feel a rage cursing through his body. This was no mere accident, someone hurt their mates! A quick look around the room confirmed this as a bat laid close by Seungkwan with what they could only assume was Jin's blood on it. How had he missed this with his first initial scan. He wrapped his arms around Kwan and started to work on the knots on his hands, freeing them from his capture and he was about to work on his feet when he saw a well known collar laying on the floor right beside Kwan. Alice's collar. Something had happened to Alice! "Namjoon!"

Namjoon had slowly gotten Jin back to consciousness and was at the moment checking for all injuries, his older mate whimpering in his arms. He had seen the state that Seungkwan was in and wanted nothing more than to rip apart whoever laid a finger on his mates. But when Yoongi called out, he could feel the pit in his stomach drop even more, he could heat the rage and horror in his voice and as he looked towards Yoongi he saw he was holding something with his hand. A dark blue collar that he had not even months ago gifted to his soulmate, and it was not around her neck.

"Jin sweetheart, did you see Alice in here?" Jin nodded slowly, still shaking and whimpering. He slowly lifted his arm to point at the clothes laying on the floor and Namjoon could recognise the outfit as the one that Alice was wearing earlier that day. Something had happened to her and he needed to know exactly what now. 

"Somethings wrong with Seungkwan, I can't smell his scent and he is almost catatonic. Jin's hurt and was unconscious when we got here and Alice is missing her collar and is nowhere to be seen. What the hell is going on Namjoon!" Yoongi was doing his best to keep his anger in control, but it was proving to be a hard task. Someone needed to pay for this, and no one could stop him.

He put his focus on Seungkwan for a moment, caressing his cheek in an effort to get him back to us but he just ended up fainting. Yoongi started to cradle his body, keeping a hand on his pulse just to keep an eye on his health. He would have usually just used their mating bond, but something was keeping his mind from recognising his state of mind and it was frustrating him to no end.

"We need to get them home now, we need to get all of our Omegas home now! I don't care if they are rehearsing or what not, none of the Omegas should be alone right now as whoever this was only attacked them. This was a personal attack on the pack and they will feel our rage soon enough." Jin was clinging to him at this point while Namjoon was speaking. He wanted nothing more than to get home but what about Alice. They couldn't just leave while Alice was missing, so he started to try and get out of his Alpha's arms. The motion was harder on his body than he first thought.

"I know Jin, you don't want to leave her, but we need you home and safe. I promise I stay here and check everything around to get her home again. I need you to be good and pliant right now, can you do that for me?" He softly nodded and laid himself near his chest again, seeking his comfort.

"The mindlink is too far away, can you call someone and make them get home and I need both hands on Seungkwan."

"I'll get someone down here to take them home, do you want to stay or go home with them?"

"I'm staying, I have a score to settle!" Namjoon nodded, knowing where he was coming from and took out his phone, ringing up Hoseok.

"Hoseok, I'm going to have you follow your pack leader's words without question. Is that understood?"

"Yeah of course, what do you need me for?" Namjoon could hear how much he wanted to ask for more information but his tone was serious enough for him to at the moment just listen.

"I need you to make sure that Tae, Jimin, Joshua, Jihoon and Chan are all with an Alpha each and then I need you to send them home."

"What abo…"

"No questions I said, when they are on the way home, I need you and whoever that is left down to the basement and make it quick."

"Namjoon what happened? I can hear the anger in your voice, why are you sending the Omegas home?!"

”You are to tell no one, is that understood!"

"Yes"

"Someone attacked our pack, me and Yoongi are sitting with Jin and Seungkwan at the moment and Alice has disappeared, we need the Omegas home as soon as possible before another attack happens. The other Omegas can't see the state they are in, but I can assure you that Jin and Kwan are alive."

"And Alice!?" He could hear Hoseok running around and grabbing stuff as well, properly getting ready to get everyone.

"I don't know, can you just please get them home as fast as you can and then come down here, I really need your help." It takes a lot for a leader to admit that he was in need of help, but he thought nothing of his own pride and more about how to make sure that his whole pack was safe, so if that meant that he needed to confess that he needed help, then so be it.

It took a grant total of ten agonizing minutes before footsteps could be heard down the hallway. Namjoon had stopped the bleeding which luckily looked worse than it actually was, though Jin now had a splitting headache, but that was a small price fo pay. Seungkwan was awake but they had still not gotten in contact with him, instead they had moved both of them close to each other in hopes that Namjoon or Jin's presence could help bring him out. When the others finally had arrived, tegu had decided it was best for the Omegas to stay in the building and up in Yoongi’s studio, at least until both of them got a little better. Hoseok and Jeonghan were the first ones to enter, followed by Hansol, Seungcheol, Jungkook and last Wonwoo. All of them saw the four on the floor and made a beeline towards them.

Hansol saw the state they both were in, but Jin was coherent and Seungkwan was not. He immediately strides towards them both and makes eye contact with Yoongi, begging him to give him Seungkwan. Yoongi sighed and looked him deep into his eyes. "He is not himself right now Sollie, just so you know. He can't respond and he doesn't seem recognise us, not trying to scare you, but you need to hear this."

"I don't care, please pass me Kwan!" Yoongi made eye contact with Namjoon who in turn just nodded, if one of them could get him out of that state, it was Hansol.

"Seungcheol, can you take Jin and go to Yoongi's studio as that is the most secure place in the building, the company doctor should be here in ten or so minutes and he needs to be checked out if the hit he got to his head did damage." He passed Jin over in Seungcheol's arms and looked at the youngest in the room. "Hansol, you can take Kwan and get him checked out as well, but I'm not sure if the doctor can help with whatever is wrong with him. Don't worry, I've made sure that the doctor is an Omega, we don't need any Alphas that are not from the pack around them at the moment."

Yoongi passed over Seungkwan to Hansol and it felt so weird as kwan just kinda slumped in his arms, not being able to hold himself up. Hansol pressed him close and placed a kiss on his forehead before standing up with him, ready to walk out of here. Yoongi stood up as well, turning towards Namjoon. "I'm gonna help them up to the studio and then change the code for the door, I'm not taking any chances today."

Together they walked upstairs and towards his studio. When they reached the door, Yoongi asked them to stay a bit back so he could check if everything was safe inside. After checking absolutely everything, he deemed it safe enough for them to enter. Yoongi quickly changed the code and told Seungcheol and Hansol the new one before running over to the others to help with the search of Alice.

Seungcheol placed Jin on the couch and went over to where he knew Yoongi kept his wet wipes and water bottles for obvious reasons and took them both over to Jin, he started to clean some of the blood from his hair and face, plus making him drink some water. Jin was whimpering through the whole progress and looked so helpless at the moment. "My head hurts… I wanna sleep."

"I know honey, but we need to wait for the doctor to come and get you checked out first… You need to stay awake for me, can you do that?" Jin nodded slowly and let Seungcheol continue cleaning his face off.

Hansol had quickly grabbed a water bottle while passing by the two and moved to the other end of the room and sat in the corner with Seungkwan still in his arms. He placed him so he was sitting on his lap facing towards him, so he was the only one he could see. Overstimulation was not the best at the moment, so he made his voice extra soft as he whispered "Baby Boo, I need you to come back to us, okay?"

There was no response, the only thing that happened was that his eyes shed a few tears. Hansol started to run his fingers through his hair, knowing how much it usually calms him down but there was no response. He grabbed both sides of his head and tried to make eye contact with him, this time whispering more desperately. "Please Kwannie, can you at least show that you are here, that somewhere deep inside, you are still in there. Can you blink twice if you can hear me?"

He held his breath as he looked at Seungkwan's eyes, looking for that sign and he was just about to give up when Kwan slowly blinked twice. Hansol's eyes started to fill up with tears as he nodded a few times, a teary smile on his face. He cupped his cheek and pressed their foreheads together and he could feel Seungkwan lean just a little into his touch. "That's it Baby Boo, that's it. You are doing great, just come back to us, okay?”

Jin and Seungcheol's eyes were on them, watching the scene unfold. Seungcheol was so proud of the youngest Alpha, having seen him mature so much in the recent years, and Seungkwan may still be nonverbal but he was still in there, so it was not completely a lost cause. Those two had such a special bond, the soulmate thing aside and it was quite the sight to see it first hand.

He was about to check on them when someone softly knocked on the door and he immediately put himself in front of Jin, his instincts being in high alert. Walking slowly towards the door and he opened it and popped outside. Outside stood a small set woman with a big brown bag, clearly an Omega from the scent alone. She introduced herself as the doctor and was let into the studio. Seungcheol has only seen her a couple of times but knowing it was someone he recognised, he felt more at ease.

She started to tend to Jin, shinning a light into his eyes to check for a concussion and then checking the blow to his head. She told us that he didn’t seem to have a concussion but if he started to throw up later then they should seek the nearest hospital for help. He also needed to be checked every few hours when he slept, just waking him up for a few minutes before he was allowed to fall asleep again. He may not have a concussion, but it was better to treat it like he had one. His head also didn’t need stitching, only a little bit of glue, which she did right there on the couch but if it started to bleed once more then they should head towards the hospital as well.

She then turned to Seungkwan and Hansol, she sat down in front of them and checked him out slowly, not wanting to scare the Omega. She looked at Hansol with a bit of a unsure look on her face and he really didn't like that. "So I'm not quite sure what is wrong with him more than he is really deep into his headspace and therefore can't recognize any of you. Do you know of ingested something or if he has had these kind of episodes before?” Hansol just shakes his in a no, wishing he could be of better help. “It’s alright, I would recommend waiting a day or so and always have one soulmate around him, it will help bringing him to his front mind quicker. Omegas are stronger than you think, so I wouldn't worry too much"

"I know." He answered but wasn't really looking at her, only at him. 

"Especially since as you said that you already gotten a little bit of contact with him, just keep making him feel safe and it should be over soon enough. He should also be able to get liquids through him, just help him and take it slow." She said her goodbyes and left the room, leaving the Alphas to care for their Omegas.

Yoongi had joined the rest of the Alphas and they were at the moment trying to go over the security cameras footage, looking through all of the tapes in hopes of finding some kind of clue on where Alice was. They had already looked through the whole storage room and found absolutely nothing and this where their last hope in finding her quickly. They were about to give up when Jeonghan spotted a weird thing by the parking lot. A man holding a very small figure who didn't seem to be moving on their own. The man placed the figure into the blue car and seemed to take his time before moving to the other side and quickly driving away. It was hidden so much that it was quite the miracle that Jeonghan spotted it, but it must be her!

A loud bang was heard through the room and everyone's heads turn towards Wonwoo whose fist was connected with the wall. His brows pressed into a scowl and his piercing eyes, almost black with rage. He gave out a loud growl before rushing out of the room. Jeonghan turned to the rest with determination on his face. "We will take a car and try and find her like that. Keep us updated, especially if you find any clues on where she might be!"

He didn't even check to see if they responded before he rushed after Wonwoo whose steps could be heard through the whole building. Quickly running up to him, he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his car.

They drove around in silence, both of their eyes trained out of the car that took their Alice. Every time that they saw a blue car their heart raced, thumping inside of their chests but to no avail, it wasn't the right car. It wasn’t helping with Seoul’s current traffic and the fact that the man had a forty minute head start.

Wonwoo felt his rage being replaced by an inner fear as minutes turned into hours and there had been no update from either end. How could they disappear from the face of the earth, how could they not have noticed that it was happening, how could they have let her get taken. She was so small and she had only been with them for almost half a year and they had already lost her. What kind of terrible mates were they?

Even more, how could any of them go home and face any of their Omegas, how can they walk up to them and admit that Alice won't be coming home that night and they were not sure exactly when she will coming home again. If she comes home at all. They will never trust them again, and who would? If they can't protect her, how will they be able to protect them.

Wonwoo was pulled out of his train of thoughts by a hand on his thigh and he looked up to see Jeonghan driving with one hand, his gaze fixated outside, searching. The hand was trembling slightly but it was still trying to give some comfort. Wonwoo had not realised that he was also trembling and how much comfort he needed right now, so he placed his own hand on top of Jeonghan's, hoping they could be each other’s comfort on this endless search.

As the car pulled to a stop at a traffic light, jeonghan turned his gaze towards Wonwoo and pulled him into a quick kiss. Their lips presses roughly against each other in desperation and soon after Jeonghan pulled away and started to drive again his hand never leaving his thigh. With a shakey breath he uttered the first words spoken in the hours they had been driving. "We will find her, you know that right? We have to find her."

Oh how he needed to believe those words.

Back in the Genius Studio sat two figures on the floor. Seungcheol and Jin had an hour before decided it was best for Jin to be at home and had offered for the two others to join them, but they left with a mutual understanding that what Seungkwan needed right now was peace and quiet to come out again. Seungcheol also needed to tell the rest of their mates on what had happened and that they were working on getting her back, and it wasn’t the best for Seungkwan to be there when that happened.

So those two were still sitting on the floor, Hansol slowly pouring water into his mate's mouth. His words were still full of encouraging words, wanting the boy to feel as comfortable as possible. 

Seungkwan was still feeling disconnected from his body, but was slowly getting the feeling in his fingers back to him. His thoughts were going a thousand miles per hour, he needed to tell Noonie what happened, what happened to her. He felt the cold water enter his mouth and it was gladly welcomed as it felt as dry as a sandstorm. He swallowed it slowly, his muscles luckily knowing how to do that even when he wasn’t fully in control of his body and Hansol took his time slowly pouring it into him, making sure he didn’t drown in the process. As he took away the water bottle, Seungkwan let out a small whimper already missing the cooling feeling.

Hansol's attention was immediately on him, as if it hadn't been for the last few hours. This was the first sound he had made, and even though the whimper broke his heart into a thousand pieces, he was overjoyed that he at least made a noise and was closer to coming back. "Hey Kwannie, I'm right here, you are doing so good, can you come back to me?"

Hansol's voice was brittled, his hands slightly shaking from the mental stress that today had given him and he wanted nothing more than for this to stop, for this to end. But he needed to be strong for Seungkwan, he needed to be strong for the both of them right now, especially since Kwannie was in such an unstable state of mind. He took his hand in his own, letting their fingers match each other. Letting Seungkwan see that he was indeed with him and not in that basement where whatever happened.

Knowing he needed to act quickly, Seungkwan used all of his willpower to slowly intertwine their fingers. It was so mentally and physically draining, but it was the quickest way to show Hansol that he was there. Hansol let out a small gasp as he felt it happen, letting Kwan grab onto him and gave his hand a light squeeze. "T-that's it… that's… it Baby Boo."

Hansol's cheeks started to get wet from the tears that just couldn't stop flowing. A tight feeling in his throat made it hard for him to speak as he suppressed the urge to sob.

"H-han…nie…" Seungkwan's voice was small and brittled, but he had spoken nonetheless.

"Mhmhhh" Hansol couldn't help but let out a whimper by hearing Seungkwan's voice. He pressed him into a big hug, his hand holding his face as if it were breakable, as he placed small kisses all over his face. 

"S-sollie… I…" he had such a hard time speaking but he needed to tell him.

"Take your time sweetheart" he said in the softest voice he could muster. He could still not smell Seungkwan's scent properly, but that will come. He could still not mindlink him, but again that will come. He was talking and that was the best news in hours.

"Al-al..lice…" oh how his heart broke once more, he had not forgotten about her but she was placed back into his mind as he had cared for Seungkwan. The grim reality was still there and no news about her well being had been communicated with him, so they have not found her yet. 

"I know Baby Boo, I know. We will hopefully get some news soon enough." 

"Lee… Lee S-ung...ungch-eol…" Hansol couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about as his eyes were filled with confusion "h-has… he… her… tell.. Jo-oon." 

Hansol immediately takes his phone out and calls Namjoon. If what Seungkwan said was true, then they would be one step closer into getting her back. 

It felt like forever before Namjoon finally picked up. "Hansol what's up? How's Seungkwan?"

"No time for chit chat, look up Lee Sungcheol!" A few seconds passed.

"He is a janitor here at the company, why did I need to look him up?"

"Seungkwan spoke and said that Lee Sungcheol has her and told me to tell you."

"Thank you Hansol, we have not had a lead for so long, I'll send his information to the others and we will go there now to check his place out. Can you give Kwannie a kiss and tell him that I'm so proud."

"Will do, now go and get our girl back."

"Of course, I’ll try and keep you updated on the situation." Namjoon hung up and Hansol let out a shakey breath before pulling Seungkwan into a soft kiss telling him what Namjoon had asked him to say.

"D-did-id.. I do.. g-good?"

"So good, we are so proud of you. Now relax, you need it.”

Kwan slowly but surely wrapped his arms around Hansol and laid his head by his neck. Letting out a shakey sigh as he let his tears flow once more. Hansol just rocked him slowly back and forth on his lap, starting to whisper small things in the ear of Seungkwan that were only for him to hear.

  
  
  
  
  


**ALICE POV**

I was sitting on a chair, the only thing in front of me are a door. Various pictures were plastered on the walls and with a little strain on my eyes I could just make out hundreds of pictures of me and my mates taken from dates, around the company and even pictures from our home. The rope keeping me in place on the chair was slowly cutting into my skin. I could feel the dried blood from Jin on my face, the smell of iron strong enough to hit the back of my nose. It kept me awake and my thoughts kept wandering to Jin and Seungkwan, truly afraid for their lives, hoping something found them in time before it was too late.

Footsteps were nearing the door and I knew exactly who would be opening the door in just a few seconds. He wasn’t quiet about it either, seeming to gain some confidence after getting me with him, his voice changing from that rough but still soft voice that he had when he was the janitor to the now sickly grating voice that was currently talking.

"So my little pet, let's have some fun."


	14. Alice in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is stuck with her captor and the boys are stuck in their search for her. Will they find each other or will they be even more separated.
> 
> TW: Violence

**3RD POV**

After Hoseok had come and made all of us go home by Namjoon's order, we were all confused on what was happening. The only thing we got told was that Namjoon had explicitly told them that none of us were allowed to leave our home. He had never done that before.

This had caused a lot of us to panic especially since it seemed like it was only us Omegas and not the Alphas that the rule was meant for. Something must have happened at work and none would tell us what had caused this reaction. 

Joshua was sitting in the living room area when Seungheol and Jin came home. He quickly ran towards the two to welcome them home but was met with solemn faces. The panic that had died down a bit as he was home, suddenly spiked up again. Something was completely wrong. "Why are you looking like that?"

"Joshua, can you be a sweetheart and go get everyone into the living room. I need to tell everyone something." Seungcheol sounded urgent and Joshua quickly did as he was told, knowing this was not the time to ask questions. He got everyone into the living room after a few minutes, knowing kinda where everyone was. Jungkook was sitting on the couch with Jimin in his lap and Tae by his side. Seokmin was sitting just beside Tae, holding his hand and slowly caressing it. Soonyoung, Minghao, Jun and Chan were sitting on a pile on the floor and lastly were Joshua and Jihoon who were both leaning up against the wall close to each other. All were waiting on what Seungcheol was about to tell them. 

Seungcheol took a deep breath and squeezed the hand of Jin, knowing how hard those next words were gonna be. There was so quiet as he started to speak, no one dared to say a sound. He started from the beginning talking about Seungkwan and what had happened to him and how they should be extra attentive around him but be ready to give him space if he needed so. Next he explained what had happened to Jin, the oldest letting their hands intertwine as he himself was reminded what had occurred in that basement. When the information about Alice's disappearance came though both Joshua and Jihoon felt their knees give away and they both sank to the floor in distress, clinging to each other in fear over their missing mate. Jun was quick to react and rushed over to the two Omegas and tugged them close, hoping he could give them some form of security.

Back at the studio Hansol was finally starting to smell Seungkwan's scent again and was currently in the middle of scenting him with his own, both for Seungkwan and his own mentality. Hansol also knew that they should soon venture home again so that they could rest. Taking off his own hoodie, he started to get Seungkwan inside of it so he could get some warmth as they ventured into the cold and dark night. "Baby Boo? We need to get home now, so I need you to stand so we can walk out. Can you do that?"

Kwan nodded, not wanting to be difficult and with Hansol help they slowly stood up. Hansol released him for a split second and Kwan's legs suddenly turned to jelly and he could feel that he was about to crash down to the floor again. Luckily Hansol realised his mistake fast enough and quickly caught him before that could happen. "I got you, I got you, now breathe with me. In… out… in… out… That's good, you are doing great. Are you ready to try again?"

As he once more nodded in affirmative, Hansol took his arm and placed it over his shoulder, letting him use him as a crutch. They slowly walked over to the door and waited. Not long after someone knocked on the door, Hansol quickly sent a 'Is it you?' over the mindlink and when he got a yes and deemed it safe, he opened the door. Outside stood Jungkook ready to take them home. He looked them both over, checking to see how they were fairing. "Hey Kwannie, ready to go home?"

Seungkwan wanted nothing more than to go home. He wanted nothing more than to feel the comfort of his Alpha's bed and completely disappear from the outside world. So he nodded and took a hold of Jungkook's outstretched hand, letting both of them support him to the car. 

Wonwoo and Jeonghan had gotten the address from Namjoon and was currently driving toward it. Jeonghan's hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel, his hands turning white. Rage was running through both of their veins, hoping by some damn miracle that he was stupid and she would be in his home.

They arrived at the neighbourhood and found his apartment complex. Quickly finding a parking spot and they were on their way. Wonwoo almost ripped the entrance door open in his desperation to get to him and quickly ran inside. Footsteps littered the halls as they ran up the stairs, their hearts running fifty miles per hour. A certain dread came over them both as they neared the door that belonged to Alice's attacker. Their beating up in their throat and an uncomfortable silence settled over them both. They were both afraid that she would indeed not be behind that door, that they were fooled. A trembling hand belonging to Wonwoo started to reach out for the door knob and turned it. Weirdly enough it was unlocked and he slowly opened the door, all of their senses being on high alert.

  
  


**ALICE POV**

Unknown neighbourhoods passed as they drove, the houses being blurry lines through the window. A young mother walking with her child hand in hand, the child seemed to laugh in joy despite the evening's darkness. An elderly couple sitting on their balcony, leaning against each other, looking up at the starry night. A young man carrying multiple bags of groceries towards his car ready to go home. That was what I had been focusing on instead of the man sitting beside me behind the steering wheel. I wanted nothing more than to fight back, to jump out of the car and run away from him but whatever he had put through my system was still at work and that meant that I could barely move my body. Even if I somehow miraculously got control over my body once more, he had strapped down by both my hands and my feet. It made my wish to escape impossible. 

The only thing I could do was to look out of the window, seeing people living their lives in ignorant bliss, not knowing what was happening to me at the moment. I'd tried to memorize some of the street signs, hoping that I could use it to get home at some point but I could barely read as everything came in a slight foggy state. We drove for some time until we started to get into the more rougher parts of town. The houses started to become sparse and those few there is, seemed to be in a broken state. Apartments however, were there an abundance of but they also seemed to be in horrible shape. Multiple broken windows, most with boards covering up the holes. Doors unhinged, burning barrels with a bunch of people sitting around it seemingly to get some warmth in these cold times. I wondered that if I even got free from his grasp, would I be able to get back home. I had heard multiple horror stories of young Omegas ending in these kinds of places and not coming home alive bodily or mentally. would I be able to survive the night out here if I got so lucky to escape?

I wanted nothing more than to forget the man sitting beside me but it was really hard considering that through the whole journey his hand had stayed on my thigh, slowly going up and down. Once in a while he would squeeze my thigh and I could do nothing more than to try and dissociate away from the situation. But worst of all, his scent had started to creep out of his scent blockers and it was beyond disgusting. It smelled almost rotten and for some reason a bit familiar.

We stopped in front of an apartment that looked more abandoned than the other and he quickly parked and got out of his car to walk over to my side. His hand got me out of my seat belt and in the situation got a little to close for my taste. His breath left dew on my skin and I could almost taste his breath in my mouth. Since I still did not have control of my body, he held me close to him, a little to close if I had something to say. He carried up the stairs and into what I would assume was his home.Since I still did not have control of my body, he held me close to him, a little to close if I had something to say. He carried up the stairs and into what I would assume was his home. The room was dark so I really couldn't make out the details of the room but it had a certain smell to it. It smelled clean, too clean like someone had tried to scrub every single surface in the room with harsh cleaning products too many times. Even so you could still smell the scent of the old tree boards slowly rotting away from age that no cleaning product could hide away. On top of that I could smell him, something that made me want to throw up.

"Now now my dear, we don't want you sick now do we. Don't worry, your Alpha will take care of you, I promise you that." He placed me on the bed and found a plastic bag in case that I was about to vomit. He then started to stroke my hair in a comforting way, a way My Alphas would do but when it was him, it just felt wrong.Tears filled up my eyes as I realized that I may never see them ever again. "Schhh baby, don't cry… I know it's hard to be sick, but you'll come over it. Do you want some water? I'll get you some water!"

He stood up from the bed and ran out of the bed, running water could be heard soon enough. He was acting like a doting mate and it made me nauseous. I barely had any time alone before he returned with a glass of water. He pulled me up to a sitting position and helped me drink. Cold water hit my drying throat and washed away the worst of my nausea but it returned as he started to place small kisses on every part of exposed skin, ending with his lips on mine. Every single kiss felt like poison against my skin and a shudder of disgust went through my whole body. 

"Now now, everything is going to be all right. Now Alpha needs to make a small errand and then he will be right back and be all yours. Then we can cuddle for tonight, I know you had a long day and don't have the energy for anymore than that, but I promise that I'll soon cover that mating bite that they wrongly stole from you and then we will be together forever." He actually believed that, he actually believed that I was his.That scared me even more than if he did not believe it. He would be the kind of man to treat an Omega exactly how they were done in the past. Small breeding machines and the Alpha's property. Was that my future here, to spew out children so he could have an heir, to be his pretty little doll that he could do whatever with. My body felt ice cold at the possibility of my future. I tried not to show my fear, hoping that he didn't pick it up in my scent. 

Hand on my shoulders as he pressed me down into the bed once more, before fishing up handcuffs from a cupboard near the bed and started to cuff me to the bed. "I'm sorry baby but they have mind controlled you to believe that you belong to them. I need to do this for your own safety, you must understand that. Alpha would never hurt you, Alpha knows what is best for you. When you have understood that, we will take off the restraints but for now they are on. Now Alpha needs to go for some time and will get some things and he will be right back."

He then pressed a big kiss onto me before walking out of the room and in the end out of the door. I was now totally alone. A few minutes passed before I finally allowed my tears to fall. I was so scared of what he was gonna do to me but also scared of what he had already done. Seungkwan and Jin. Did somebody find them in time, are they alive and back home in safety or had something worse happen to them. Both of them were just as vulnerable as me in that basement and that monster just left them there injured. I had seen that monster sneak up upon Jin as he had tried to help me, I had felt the blood hit my face and body and had felt the vibration in the ground as he fell unconscious. I had seen Seungkwan's fear in his eyes as he watched it unfold, as that monster forced that liquid inside of me rendering me useless. I had seen his fear when he spoke on how we would never see each other again and I saw him become emotionless as he was forced yet another vial of liquid into him. I did not know of the side effects but I was pretty sure that too much of anything can be harmful. I just hope that he didn't destroy him completely. I had never believed in a god before but at that moment I did nothing but pray for my mates health and that they would soon be home safe.

As time passed, I started to regain my body back. I started in my fingers, just at the fingertips a small tingling g feeling before my hand could move. The more time passed and at last I could feel my whole body again. With my mobility came my strength but no matter what kind of strength that cursed through my body, I would never have the ability to break away from these handcuffs. This would be the long waiting game for me, a game I did not start but I had to finish. The only downside of the drugs wearing off was the emotions that I had felt before. as numb was now roaring through my body. It was screaming and so did I. I started to wish for the numbness to come back because then I would at least not really be here.

**3RD POV**

Wonwoo was surprised that it was not locked but before he could venture further in, a hand stopped him. He turned around to look at Jeonghan, ready to tell him off when he saw his expression. He understood. They needed to tread carefully and be silent, they didn't need more attention on themselves right now.

They walked in, listening for any sounds but nothing could be heard except for the floor creaking from each of their footsteps. The single room was cast in darkness and they could barely make out the surroundings. After confirming that none of them were inside, they started to search for some kind of clue that could lead them to where he kept Alice.

Jeonghan was the first to find something. He had been rummaging through his desk, had opened a drawer and was met with a sight that made his blood boil. Inside were hundreds of pictures of Alice, almost never alone. Her face was always untouched but if one of the others were on it, they were crossed out with a red marker. It made the whole thing seem so obsessive, like something straight out of a horror film. The worst part is that he could remember some of the days that these were taken and they were always inside the Big Hit Building, a place they had called their sanctuary for years. This man had been following her for months and had been right under their noses, how could he go unseen for so long.

Wonwoo had walked over to the bed which smelled of dried up sex, a smell that didn't seem to leave the bedsheets. Desperately trying to ignore that, he went to the small cupboard by the bed. He almost didn't want to open it but he had a feeling that he could find something in there and if there was the smallest chance of it helping them then he would do it. Instead of an actual clue he found a small stained handkerchief. It had at some point been white but that colour seemed to be long gone. He had a vague memory of one of the many gifts that Yoongi would give out and sure enough, his and Alice's initials were stitched into the corner in a matching white. He recognised the smell on the handkerchief as dried up cum, probably from him and underneath that was Alice's flowery scent just faintly. "This fucker has been touching himself to Alice's scent! We need to find her NOW!"

"Agreed, he has been stalking us for some time too. He is obsessed with OUR Alice! When I get my hands on him!!!"

Their search ended in a fiasco as they found absolutely nothing that could help them pinpoint exactly where he had taken her but they did put some of his clothes in a bag so everyone could know how he smells. For the Omegas so they know when to run away and for the Alphas so they could tear him to pieces if he decided to show up anywhere near them. But other than that, the search was futile.

Back with Namjoon they had just finished talking with the police about the kidnapping. Since she was a part of their pack they had some certain rights, meaning that they were allowed to help in the search and even bring him in if they got the ability to do so. The only thing that they needed to refrain from doing was to kill him as that would create more problems than necessary. At the same time there would be officers stationed outside of their home to ensure the rest of the packs safety.

The night had already fallen, the darkness glooming over the city and Namjoon knew for a fact that his pack was exhausted. They had all had a long day at work and now with this, it was extra stress and fear put on all of them. The problem was that nobody would go home unless he explicitly told them to do so. He had to do something that killed his heart to do so. He had to send them home to rest, they could not be any help if they worked themselves to their bones and started to finger around him, plus the Omegas needed them now more than ever. 

He turned to Hoseok and Yoongi, who was both with him, with a tired look on his face. "You guys need to go home, I will call Wonwoo and Jeonghan and ask them to do the same. You're all exhausted and need to sleep."

"I'm not leaving you and I'll not stop searching for her, is that understood Joon. I can't… Not when I..." Yoongi sounded so desperate as he spoke and Namjoon wondered where the sentence was going but Yoongi was a closed book when he needed to be.

"Me neither Namjoon, you can't do this alone, plus you can't drive a car so how would you exactly get around. Send Jeonghan and Wonwoo home, I agree with you on that but let us stay and help you." Of course they would not leave him, they took care of each other and should definitely not stop now. He quickly pulled up his phone and pulled up his texts with Wonwoo tol let them know what's up.

**_Namjoon_ **

_ "Go home for tonight, you can continue tomorrow." _

_ "Me, Hoseok and Yoongi are gonna continue, so don't worry about that." _

**_Wonwoo_ **

_ "..." _

_ "I really don't want to but Hannie is getting tired and we could really both use some sleep." _

**_Namjoon_ **

_ "So you will go home?" _

**_Wonwoo_ **

_ "..." _

_ "..." _

_ "..." _

_ "Yes." _

**_Namjoon_ **

_ "Good, now did you find anything at his home…" _

**_Wonwoo_ **

_ "We found this…" _

_ Picture attached _

**_Namjoon_ **

_ "Is that?" _

**_Wonwoo_ **

_ "Yup, and there's lots of them." _

_ "And most have our faces crossed out too, all except hers." _

_ "We also found a handkerchief with her scent on it and something else…" _

**_Namjoon_ **

_ "What was on it?" _

**_Wonwoo_ **

_ "You seriously don't wanna know." _

_ "I feel like throwing up just by the thought of it." _

_ "But I'm pretty sure that he wants to mate with her…" _

Namjoon knew exactly what he meant by that and he started to squeeze his phone in anger.

**_Wonwoo_ **

_ "So yeah…" _

_ "We did take some of his clothing so we could identify him by scent." _

**_Namjoon_ **

_ "Good, would you be able to just drive past us so we can get a whiff of it, it will probably help the search." _

**_Wonwoo_ **

_ "Yeah of course, we will hurry towards you." _

_ "Where are you exactly?" _

**_Namjoon_ **

_ "In front of the police station, we just finished in there." _

**_Wonwoo_ **

_ "Gotcha, we are not far from there, so we will be there soon enough." _

Namjoon quickly sent the information to the police officer working on the case and then showed the two others. They all waited for the well known blue car to pull up and soon enough it did exactly that. Two men stepped out of the car, both looking completely exhausted and gravitating towards each other as they moved over to where we stood.

As soon as they were close enough, he pulled Wonwoo into a tight hug, knowing he needed the comfort right now. And indeed he did, as soon as he felt his leader's arms around him, he almost collapsed into him, letting the older take the burden for a second. This has been an eventful evening and his body wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in his bed, even though every fiber in his body was screaming to keep searching for their mate. Namjoon pulled a little away from him before pressing a kiss onto his lips. Wonwoo let Namjoon lead the kiss as it felt nice to let go of the responsibilities sometimes. When they finally parted, they pressed their foreheads against each other and just looked into each other's eyes. A silent conversation started to happen as with the help of the mindlink, Wonwoo could show him just exactly what they found in that apartment.

As they were having their moment, Jeonghan had moved over to Yoongi and Hoseok with a bag in his hand. They gave him a kiss on both cheeks, praising him for their smart thinking and took the bag from him, so that it wouldn't be his responsibility anymore.Jeonghan leaned into Hoseok while Yoongi opened the bag to find the clothes that they had taken from the apartment. With much reluctance he pulled out a single item, a black shirt. The smell stings in the back of his nose but he does it for her, for them to have a living chance in finding her. He then handed the shirt to Hoseok who took it and gave it a huge sniff. 

Wrong thing to do. He immediately starts to cough and throws the shirt back to Yoongi. Jeonghan was a little concerned for him but he soon enough started to breathe normally again. Disgustingly he looked at the item in Yoongi's hands. "How did you two survive being inside that monster's lair, he smells awful!"

"It was not easy, trust me and the smell is one hundred times worse inside his apartment. I really don't like the impression I got of him and would rather still be out there searching with you guys, but I know that we need to get home," Wonwoo said as he took the shirt from Yoongi and passed it to Namjoon so he could smell it as well.

"Exactly, you two need to get home and sleep, but please take a bath before touching anything. I really don't want his scent to soil our home and I especially don't like the idea of any of our Omegas to smell like him," Namjoon said to them. Jeonghan and Wonwoo agreed and quickly said their goodbyes to the eldest of the Alphas before going back to Jeonghan's car and driving back home.

"And now our search starts, let's go," Namjoon said as he walked over to their car. Hoseok was driving this time and Yoongi would shift with him if he got too tired. But all three were hyper focused on the task in front of them. To bring their girl home.

As soon as Jungkook, Hansol and Seungkwan arrived home, they took their Omega to get a bath. Wanting him to be nice and clean for bed. Seungkwan had remained nonverbal the entire trip home, never verbally answering but instead moving his head. It was like after he had given the information he had on Alice and her attacker, he had retracted back into his shell hoping to find comfort in there but at least they still had some contact with him no matter how small. The two young Alphas were extra careful around him, only doing what they deemed absolutely necessary as they did not want to overwhelm the young Omega. When they finished, Jungkook kissed them both goodnight and walked over to his room. Hansol carried Seungkwan all the way back to his room, trying to step as lightly as possible so that they would not wake anyone.

What he didn't expect was the young Chan standing in front of his door, seemingly waiting for them to be done. Chan looked up to see them nearing.. "Chan are you alright?"

"Yes I am, no need to worry about me. How is Kwannie?" His voice sounded so small and he kept looking at the tired boy in Hansol's arms.

"He will be alright, I promise. Just give him a little time." He was not sure that he was gonna be okay but he needed Kwan to hear it, he needed Chan to hear it but most of all he needed to hear it himself because he was so afraid that those words were a lie. He needed to hear those words himself so that he could believe in them but it is so hard when one of the people you love is taken, the second one hurt and the third one in his arms completely broken.

But then Seungkwan gave out a small whine and one of his shaking hands stretched out towards Chan. It was not much but it took every fiber in his body not to start crying as the youngest walked slowly over to them both and took the broken boy's hand, keeping it close to his heart. It gave him hope that it would all be over soon, that they would one day overcome this and be whole again. This was Seungkwan he was talking about, of course he was gonna pull through. Because Seungkwan is one of the strongest people that he knows and he can overcome anything he set his mind for. He might need a little help, but that would be there and he will pull through, he needs to. Hansol looked up at Chan with a teary smile. "Want to sleep in my room tonight, I think he needs the both of us."

Chan nodded and walked into the room with him, Hansol laid Kwan in the middle of the bed before laying beside him on his right, Chan joined them on Kwan's left and together they held him close, whispering sweet nothings to the young singer. Together they fell asleep in their small little pile.The night would be plagued by many nightmares coming from Seungkwan but he had two wonderful mates that were right beside him to help him as soon as it happened. Seungkwan didn't know what he would do without them all but he didn't need to think about that right as he soon after fell asleep with two pairs of arms around him.

Seungcheol had decided to sleep in Jin's bed tonight, knowing the Omega needed to be woken every few hours to make sure he did not have a concussion. So multiple alarms were set on Seungcheol's phone to make sure that they did not sleep through the schedule. Jin had barely stomached the impromptu dinner they had made in the kitchen and had instead chosen to go to sleep. Both of them never really getting the proper sleep so that they would be fresh the next morning but rather than Jin possibly slipping into a coma. A problem that apparently was more common in Omegas than Alphas. So the task was done with no hesitation, better be safe than sorry.

Luckily they only needed to check for a minute or two before they could sleep again. They just needed to check if he could be awoken. Jin laid his on Seungcheol's chest, finding that spot more comfortable than any other place in the bed, the slow breathing of Seungcheol was like being cradled, it was hard to explain.

It was the third time in the night that they had awakened and Seungcheol was laying and thinking after Jin had fallen asleep once more. He thought on how Alice was doing and how awful of a mate he was. They had just gotten her away from her awful workplace back in the USA and now she was not even with them. He wondered if she could ever forgive them for being so careless and not being the protectors that they promised, that he promised he would be. He needed to make it up to her but first they needed to find her, His train of thoughts stopped as Jin snuggled closer to him and he gave the smallest of smile and placed a soft kiss on top of his head before doing as his mate and fell asleep as well.

**ALICE POV**

I had finally gotten full control of my body but I was still restrained. My wrist was hurting from trying to pull free so much and I had tried screaming for help for so long but none had come. None had heard my desperation. I couldn't get free like that, it seemed impossible. I had to wait until I was free of my restraints to try and escape but that plan also had its downsides. To do that I needed to escape from him while he was in the room as there would go too long before he would trust me to be alone with tying me up and I couldn't wait that long.

My eyes had at this point adjusted to the darkness in the room and there was almost nothing in here except cement walls, a few boards laying close to the bed and a single cupboard. Not even a window was in here, how long had he spent in the darkness that his eyes had gotten used to it. I wondered if he was able to lock the door, having not seen him do it, maybe that would be why he handcuffed me to the bed. He was not fully yet prepared. The cupboard gave me chills as I did not know what it contained, nor did I want to know. I didn't want to stick around long enough to find out just what was in it.

The click of the front door opened, indicating that he was once again home. Okay, be pliant and give him a false sense of security and when you see your opportunity then take it. I kept whispering those words inside my head, trying to find some courage that I truly lacked.

This disgusting human being walked into the room with a sick smile. I mean all that he did was sickly but that was beside the point. He tried making his voice as sugar sweet as possible but in reality it left a bitter taste in my mouth. "I'm back Sweetheart, did you miss YOUR Alpha?"

I nodded even though I felt like throwing up because of the action. His smile got even bigger and he ran to me in what I could describe in glee. He was really that deranged to believe that I would be his. He quickly came over and took me out of my restraints, sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap and nuzzled my throat. This could be my chance. I started to let my left hand run through his hair making it seem like I needed his presence even though it disgusted me. His hair was oily, with a ton of knots and I wanted nothing more than to pull away but I needed to make him think that I was his. I needed him to believe that I was only his otherwise this would not work. It worked wonders as he closed his eyes fully and let out a deep sound that sounded like a rumble. My right hand slowly found one of those boards that laid beside the bed and got ready to strike.

I got my opportunity a second later as I pulled away from him and swung the board. A sickening crack rang through the room and he fell backwards onto the bed. Blood pulled from his left side of his face, proving that I indeed hit him. I quickly handcuffed him to the bed and started to run. If I got caught now I was dead. I could hear my blood running through my body as I passed the door and out to the staircase. Step after step I flew down, praying that I did not miss. I couldn't afford to miss. This was a race between life and death.

I have never run as fast as I did in that moment, my bare feet hitting the harsh ground. The street seemed like one long tunnel with only one way out, so that was the way I was going. My legs started to burn through my adrenaline and I could feel something wet on my feet but I did not dare to look down, my only focus was straight ahead. None was around to help, nonesaw my panic, none saw my survival run.

But then an angry growl rang through the street and directly into my heart. It froze in terror but my legs were working on instinct so it did not need my heart to continue. The footsteps got closer and closer and I had started to run with closed eyes as I knew how this was gonna end. It was a foolish plan and I knew I was done for. A hand grabbed my upper arm hard and started to drag me back towards the apartment. I didn't go willingly, I screamed and scratched, basically tried to make someone hear my turmoil but no one was around or no one cared. No one wanted to risk their own neck for an Omega that they barely knew, maybe that's why I hadn't seen a single soul on my attempted escape.

He dragged me back into the apartment and pushed me into the room I was in before. I finally dared to look up at him but I wished I didn't. Narrow eyes burning with fire met my gaze as he slowly but surely made his way towards me. Soon a fist came hurling towards me and my stomach and I put my arms to protect myself. "I… Love… You… So… Much.. So… You… Will… Obey… My… Every… Word… Is… That… Understood…"

Every single word was followed by another punch from him and a scream from me. My stomach and ribs were hurting and I couldn't stop the tears falling in my pain. I sobbed out a yes and he pushed me onto the bed. When I fell backwards it occured to me how much bigger he was than me and how his hand seemed so huge. And when one of his hands grabbed my throat I knew it was the end for me and that I would never see my mates again. I started mentally saying my goodbyes to each and every one of them, not counting on surviving this.

He started to squeeze the life out of me, stopping both air and the blood flow through my body. My hands were clawing at the one around my throat desperate to get out of his grip and to make him stop. My lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, and I tried to scream but only a wheeze came out. Small black dots started to fill my vision before the edges went black. I could still see his burning eyes, he was still furious and he did not seem to stop.

He wanted death.

My attempts to get out started to dwindle down as my energy left my body.

My vision got even worse and now I could only see his eyes and feel his hand.

With an extra hard squeeze, I could feel my body finally giving up.

A numb sensation cursed through my body with incredible speed. 

The last thing I saw was his hateful eyes as body could not fight anymore and gave up.

I welcomed the darkness and my last thoughts went to my mates.  
  


I will see you on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support I’ve been getting on this story. I’ve had some rough weeks and that had made it hard for me to write at all but I’ve finally finished this chapter. 
> 
> What do you think will happen to Alice, will this truly be the end of her?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter 😊


	15. Alice in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape

**ALICE POV**

_ I was sitting on our couch in the living room with Namjoon and Hoseok, just simply watching some kind of show and enjoying each other's company. Hoseok's hand was slowly caressing my stomach while Namjoon's fingers were running up and down my spine. I had really no clue on what show we were watching but it was kinda scary and I found myself hiding behind my mates arms, seeking their protection. _

_ I think the show was some kind of horror or crime fiction but that didn't really matter anyway, the thing was that on the screen there was this girl who was running from her killer or something and the whole thing disturbed me so much. I didn't understand why it disturbed as much as did but I felt her fear as my own. So I asked the two if we could turn it off as it was starting to scare me. _

_ Namjoon took the remote and pressed turn off and it was as if the scenery changed with the press of a button. This time I was on a stage with Soonyoung, Jun, Minghao and Chan. The spotlights were on them but no one else was in sight. The four of them were chatting away, seemingly having fun. The shadows started to get closer to them and I tried to get over to them to warn them but something was stopping from stepping into the light. I was stuck in the shadows. I could only watch as Chan took off his shirt and wiped the sweat away from his forehead but something was wrong. His body was littered with almost black marks, making him look like a horror show. _

_ Before I could call for help or ask Chan if he was okay, I was being pulled away from them and deeper into the shadows until they consumed everything including light. _

_ When I opened my eyes again, I found myself at the studio in the dressing room. Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook were sitting on the floor eating some kind of take away, discussing something but I couldn't seem to understand a word of what they were saying. I walked over to Taehyung who was the closest and placed my hand on his shoulder but it went right through. Stumbling back with a shriek, I looked at my own hand in shock. I then went over to the two others and tried to touch them but the same thing happened.  _

_ Panic that my Soulmates couldn't see or feel me, I sat in front of Jungkook on my knees, begging him to acknowledge me. But even as my tears fell from my eyes and my pitch high from distress, my Alpha couldn't hear me. So I tried with Jimin and put my head against his but I just went through. I know that it was desperate of me to try to do it with Tae as well, nevertheless I sat in front of him and placed my hands on his and just looked at him, ignoring how our hands went through each other. I was still crying and whimpering but it was useless. _

_ Looking down and seeing myself slowly disappear was almost a relief. That way I wouldn't be living in a reality where my mates couldn't see me. I welcomed the nothingness with open arms. _

_ Next time I opened my eyes I was with Joshua and Hansol walking around in my hometown. Hansol holding both of our hands and I felt so relieved that he could actually touch me. He gave my hand and a squeeze and I squeezed back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad as before. I spoke too soon because suddenly I was on the ground and I could see Hansol and Joshua fighting to get to me but hundreds of people flooded the streets and separated us from each other. People's shoes kept on touching my body and every touch made me scream in pain. It was even hard but every touch felt like someone was kicking my stomach. I could hear Hansol and Joshua's voices yelling after me, trying to reach me but it didn't take long before my vision was blocked from all of the people walking over me and I could no longer see the blue sky. _

_ I was no longer outside when I regained my vision. Instead I was inside Genius studio and laying on the ground. Yoongi was sitting, working on something on the mixer, his headphones on. He then turned and looked at me with such love, stood up and walked towards me. "What are you doing on the ground, Love." _

_ I couldn't answer but he ended up picking me up anyways and placed me in his lap in his chair so he could continue to work on what I could guess was a new song. I placed my head in the crevice of his neck as he let out a low rumble. _

_ But the rumble was interrupted by a cough and something wet hitting my backside. In shock I sat up straight and looked at him, wondering what exactly whatbhe was coughing up that was wet. Blood was trickling down from his mouth as he looked at me with a dead expression, the love from before gone. His hand went to the back of my head and pressed me back into the crevice of his neck before starting to cough once more, forcing me to listen to the violent coughs through his neck. My whimpers were small as I held him close, well aware of the fact that more blood was running down my back as he didn't stop. Why was I forced to listen to my mate seemingly dying, why me. I closed my eyes and hugged him closer hoping everything would stop. _

_ I opened my eyes again and the body I held felt different. I was no longer in Genius studio’s and was now in our heat room. These location changes were starting to make me sick. A hard thing was pressed against my core, grinding slowly but I was not in the mood. I looked up and saw Wonwoo was the one I was sitting on, he was the one who was slowly grinding against me. Something was off, this didn't seem like Wonwoo. I felt like someone was watching us and I looked around to find Seokmin and Mingyu sitting close, just watching. Normally this would turn me on but I felt like throwing up right now and I couldn't do anything against it.  _

_ Mingyu started to lift my shirt and I wanted nothing more than to yell at him to stop but nothing came out except a moan. It was like being trapped in my own body and someone else was controlling it. As teeth caught my neck, my vision turned white. _

_ I was looking up at the sun and it was blinding until a hand came and shielded me from the light. I could feel Seungcheol’s body was up against mine and it filled me with warmth. _

_ Around us were thousands of black roses littering the fields. The sun hitting the petals making the dew on top of them bounce back with light. It seemed like everything was glittering in the horizon. _

_ Seungcheol crouched down to pick a single white lily from the ground and handed it to me but as soon as my fingers touched the stem, it withered away and with it the thousands of roses around us.  _

_ In shock I turned to Seungcheol grabbing his hand but he as well withered away with the flowers. This time I didn't scream as I saw one of my loved one's disappear, instead I just watched it happen as everything else felt pointless. _

_ As the last of Seungcheol blew away, the scenery changed. This time I was inside my own room, the purple walls usually comforting were now trapping. Someone was sitting in my bed with their heads turned away from me but I could easily recognise the figures as Jihoon and Jeonghan. _

_ Sobs filled the air from Jihoon and Jeonghan was trying to keep his own in. It was truly heartbreaking. "THEIR DEAD!" _

_ He can't mean… I hope not… Please not be… Jeonghan was desperately trying to calm him down. I tried to get closer to them, wanting to be of help as well but Jihoon's next words stopped me dead in my tracks."THEIR DEAD AND IT'S HER FAULT!" _

_ It's my fault, of course it was my fault. Who else's fault would it have been. No one else to blame than myself. As much as I wanted to be near them, I don't think they would appreciate it, so I turned on my heels. My heart was broken into pieces, they were dead. Two of my soulmates were dead and it was my fault. My hand reached out for the doorknob so I could leave my room, not being able to bear the guilt anymore. I slowly turned it and went through, sparing one last glance back at the sobbing pair, wondering if they ever could forgive me for my sins. _

_ When my eyes finally looked back ahead, my veins ran cold. I was no longer in the safety of our home but _

_ instead I was standing behind the many shelves in the storage room, though this time the room seemed endless. Flickering Christmas lights were hanging scattered between the shelves, creating this weird illuminance and vibe. I turned around towards the exit in hopes of escaping but could only find more shelves as it seemed as the door had disappeared. I had no choice to move forward. _

_ Following the Christmas lights, I slowly started to make my way towards his little den. For every step I got closer, the lights shattered behind me, making me jump every time. It was forcing me forward and what would lie ahead of me. _

_ The first thing I noticed as I neared the den was the soles of two black shoes. Slowly walking closer and around the corner I could see a body laying on the ground not moving. A red substance pooled around him, soaking into his clothes, staining it red. _

_ It was Jin's body laying in a pool of blood, his blood and he didn't seem to be breathing. I ran towards him and cradled him in my arms, trying to stop the bleeding and wake him but that was quickly deemed a failure. _

_ I then looked around and saw Seungkwan sitting on the sofa almost lifeless but at least still breathing. I carefully walked over to him, holding his face in my hands and effectively smearing Jin's blood onto his face. He was barely registering me and I was barely registering the blood on my hands but I got some response out of him. Him slowly leaning his face against my hand. _

_ "You killed us," that shook me to the core, I hadn't expected him to talk. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have died." _

_ "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" My voice came out as a whimper as I begged for forgiveness. He was now just looking at me with those sad eyes, looking so disappointed in me. _

_ I didn't have to look at those eyes for long before they dropped and suddenly he wasn't breathing. I was panicking trying desperately to wake him once more, shaking his now lifeless body. The word sorry fell on my lips for what seemed like a thousand times until the word had no meaning in itself. _

_ Darkness ripped me away from his body and I could no longer feel him. _

_ An endless pain ripped through me, my stomach and throat burning.  _

Everything was dark, my eyes felt as heavy as steel. An ache I haven't known before was from the end of my toes to the top of my head, just aching. I could not for the life of me open them. Did my heat start, no, my heat feels different and I definitely have no cravings like I usually do. I just couldn't understand why I couldn't open my eyes. 

I felt someone tug me closer but I couldn't recognise the scent at first. What. Uhm. Who was this, I should be in my mates arms. Fear was the only thing I could think of and I tried to get away from whomever it was but a lingering pain spread through my abdomen, making it impossible to move. And then it came back to me. Someone had hit me. Someone had kidnapped me.

Acknowledging that made it easier for me to figure out what was real and what was fake. The hand holding my stomach was definitely real, the breath behind my neck was definitely real and the disgust I was feeling was definitely real.

"Are you awake Sweetheart, you have been asleep for five days."

**3RD POV**

Joshua didn't know what he should do, it had already been two weeks since the disappearance of Alice and the whole pack was in shambles. Jin had orders from the doctor to take it easy and Jimin and Taehyung was too emotional to even function, so the job as the pack Omega for the time being was his. Which means he needed to take care of his Alphas and Omegas, both older and younger. Not that he wasn't used to taking care of them, he was usually acting as the oldest Omega when on tour but he had never done it in a crisis.

He could see how this was affecting them all so much, the Alphas were coming home late every day, taking turns to look after her and the Omegas were trying to keep some sanity left in the pack. All the while her scent slowly left everything, making the reality of her absence harsher every day.

Soonyoung had surprised them all when Wonwoo and Jeonghan returned with the clothing and announced that he had smelled that scent before with horror in his voice. He then ran quickly out of the room and towards his own, needing to fully understand what that meant. 

Jihoon had quickly run after him in the hopes of helping him and came back hours with a tear streaked shirt and a sad look on his face, for him to just get some food for the two and leaving them all in favour of helping the Alpha.

They would later find out that he had met him at a shopping centre before and he was now blaming himself for not noticing and recognising him sooner. They were all quick to reassure him, saying that there was no way he could recognise someone from months ago and that with that amount of scent neutralizer he was wearing made it near impossible to identify him but they could not stop the ever growing guilt inside of him that was brewing.

Yoongi was also feeling guilty and had been blaming all of this on himself saying that if he had just followed his instinct that day then they wouldn't be in this mess. He had felt it, he had felt something was wrong but he favoured the song that he was working on instead of following his instincts. A mistake that he would never do again. He had recurring nightmares finding his Omegas hurt in some way or another and him always being too late to stop it. Those nightmares especially feature Jin, Seungkwan and Alice. He wasn't sleeping very well and was spotting dark circles underneath his eyes as the stress became worse than ever before. 

The only way he could sleep some was if he was either sleeping next to Jin or Seungkwan for reassurance or sleeping in Alice's bed so he was engulfed in her scent. It wasn't the best of solutions but it seemed to work to some extent at least.

Both bands have gone on a small hiatus, excused from every activity until their Omega were back in their grips. A recommendation from the whole staff, everyone knowing how hard losing a Soulmate was for the body. They were so grateful for that because none could concentrate properly. None could get anything done unless it was looking for her. Everyone took the loss hard but none took it harder than the leader. None took it harder than Namjoon.

He had been working nonstop trying to find her, getting updates from the police, out searching by car or if that was not available by foot. His body was exhausted at this point having spent every waking moment on the search and the after effects were taking its toll.. Dark circles slightly hidden by a concealer, swaying in his steps, unfocusing eyes made it hard for him to function properly.

He needed to rest, he needed to relax otherwise they would slowly lose their leader to the madness. Enough was enough so when Joshua saw Namjoon about to walk out of the house early in the morning to continue the search, he stopped him.

His hand grabbed his wrist, effectively slowing the Alpha. He should not have been able to do it so easily, he should not see his body rock backwards slightly. Namjoon looked back at him with confusion and tiredness. "Shua, not right now, I need to go."

"I'm not allowing you." 

"Joshua!"

"I'm not allowing you!" Joshua's voice was more stern than ever before, he was determined to make his hyung stay. "You need to rest, you haven't had a break for two weeks and you need to stop before you faint."

"I'm not gonna faint Joshua," Namjoon's voice was almost a whisper but he knew that he lied, he had been feeling faint for the past few days, he just didn't think anyone would notice or he at least hoped no one would. It was a hindrance.

"Yes you are. You have been searching nonstop for her but you need to take care of yourself for at least one day. Can you please give me one day?" Namjoon had a hard time fighting his urge to go out on the endless search but his soulmate was right, if he went out there and fainted, he could not help Alice. He needed to stay strong which required a break as he almost every day reminded the others, he should start to take his own advice.

He had not even noticed the tears started flowing before Joshau's hand caught them. He let himself get dragged away from the door and into the heat room. Joshua pushed him on the bed and he was just about to ask what he was doing before he started to place blankets and pillows around him, forming a nest. It had been so long since someone had done that for him and he felt his body give after, craving the much needed care he needed.

As Joshua made the nest as intricate as possible, their soulmates figured out what was happening and slowly started to join, none of them had truly been together with all of them since the start of this and needed the comfort. 

**ALICE POV**

Waking up in his arms was not something I enjoyed. In fact I despised it but I could do nothing except doing as he says otherwise he would hit me again, or worse. 

I had no idea on how long I've been here but he was finally allowing me to stretch my legs and arms under his supervision and I was not about to destroy that opportunity. He removed my restraints one by one, the skin red raw from me moving or fighting them. It was aching. As he helped me sit up, I got vertigo, I mean I was expecting it. My body was not used to not laying down for long periods of time, it felt like I had been trapped for years. My wrist was popping from the stress and my neck was killing me, I was pretty sure that I looked like a mess.

Standing up proved more difficult than expected as I almost fell over the moment my legs touched the ground. Unluckily he caught me, I would rather have fallen and hit the ground. He whispered these small reassurances to me and I wanted nothing more than to have the ability to lose my hearing for just a short while so I couldn't hear his words. 

"Sweetheart, don't worry, you will get your strength back as long as you obey every word that I say as the good little Omega that you are." My whimpers filled the room at those words, as much as I wanted to stand strong, my Omega self wouldn't let me. She wants to protect us which means to follow every single order there is and just hope that I would be saved. I felt pathetic.

"You Will Obey!" This time his Alpha voice rang through making me drop to my knees with my neck to the side to show my full submission. I hated it. I didn't wanna do that but I couldn't stop. Worse things would happen if I didn't do it. Sometimes I hated being an Omega.

"Good girl." I hated how he used those pet names, those were reserved for my mates and my mates only. He helped me stand once more, walking with me out of my room.

I hadn't been out since my escape attempt and I could already see some differences, a huge padlock locked the front door, every single microscopic window was now barred with boards, the small kitchen that I hadn't noticed before now had small padlocks on every single shelf making it impossible for me to get a defense weapon. There was almost nothing in the room, it didn't look like a home, it looked more like a prison. My prison.

He helped me towards the bathroom which was just as filthy as the rest of the place. His hands found the hem of my shirt and took it off before doing the same with the rest of my clothes. I wanted to hide my naked body away from his longing gaze and took my arms in front of my body in hopes of shielding just a little away from him but he took them away in an instant.

Instead I looked down, avoiding his gaze and for the first time saw the state of my body. Dark blue and purple marks littered my stomach, showing the violence that he did to me. I was never gonna get out, was I? I was doomed to be here until I died of old age or he gets bored of me and kills me. My mates don't know where I am, they don't know how far he drove away from Seoul, hell I'm not even sure how far he drove. The gods are gonna have to be on my side if I was gonna survive this and to be honest I don't think they are.

While I was in my head, water started running and I looked up to him preparing a shower for me. At first I was just happy that I was gonna get cleaned up but then I thought of why he might need me to get clean and I wanted nothing more than to stay dirty. I tried fighting a bit against him when he dragged me towards the bath but a firm grip on my forearm made me stop. I felt so stupid for not fighting, for not saying no and standing my ground but I couldn't dare, not against him. Not when my life was on stake.

So I let myself get cleaned by him. His calloused hands rubbed the harsh soap into my skin, making it all red and irritated, his fingers pulling in my hair as he scrubbed it clean with a two in one shampoo. There was such a big difference between how my mates would do it and him. When it was time to scrub my privates, I closed my legs with all I got, hoping that he would just give up on that but so lucky couldn't I be. He instead forced my legs open with his other hand and started to touch me down there. 

He did not clean, that was not his intention. Instead he rubbed his fingers between my folds, seemingly enjoying himself. "Such a good girl, sweetheart, you feel so nice. I can't wait to fill you up with my huge cock and breed you as the bitch that you are. You are gonna take my knot so good sweetheart, I just know it. Then you are gonna bear my children and be by my side for the rest of your life. I can't wait to make you fully mine~"

It was scratchy and uncomfortable, scratch that, it was horrifying. It showed just how far he would go to get what he wants and now I know what he wants from me. I started squirming in his grip, trying to get away from him and his fingers.

"Are you about to cum little one," he said as he started to rub rougher, it hurt. The water being the only lubricant as my body was bone dry, I did not want this, what I want is to go home to my mates.

**3RD POV**

"Kwannie, you need to eat!" Seungkwan had lost weight, he had lost a lot over the past three weeks. It served him as a constant reminder of his failures, on how he was the one who ultimately led Alice to her doom. If only he hadn't gone down to that basement that day, if only he hadn't been sad then this wouldn't have happened.

"Please Kwannie, just a little bit." Every single bite of food that touched his tongue made him sick. Nothing taste good anymore, the only taste being the throw up that seemed to come all day and every day. He didn't even deserve the food, not when he was the fault that everyone was miserable. He could see it in their faces, the constant sadness that seemed to last forever that they always tried to hide whenever they were with him. He was a constant reminder of everything that had happened, he was a burden. 

"Please Kwan, just one bite, one bite and I'll be happy." Seungkwan finally looked up at the person sitting beside him. It was the youngest of the bunch, their Chan. He knew why they had chosen him for this as he had a hard time saying no to him. And now he was sitting with a bowl with some kind of rice in it, Seungkwan was not entirely sure but it looked like the same thing he have eaten for weeks now. Chan looked at him with those sparkling eyes that he had, a little watery with a spoon in his hand with rice on it.

He couldn't resist him and his pleading eyes so he slowly nodded to agree to the food. Chan gave a small smile before starting to feed him the rice and not just one spoonful. He took it slowly, having multiple pauses but Seungkwan ended up eating five small spoonfuls of the rice before he couldn't eat anymore, before it became to nauseating. 

"You did good Kwannie, I'm so proud of you," Chan said with a smile, putting away the food on a table. "do you wanna rest a bit now?"

"Yes please." Chan kept his mouth shut but inside was jumping in glee, it was not often that he would talk these days and even two words were a victory in his eyes. Chan helped Seungkwan lay more comfortable, making sure that he had everything when there was a knocking on the door. It was Mingyu who had just come back from his search and who was gonna take care of Seungkwan. After making sure that Seungkwan was safe in his Alpha's arms, he took the food and walked down to the kitchen to put things away.

There he found Jin sitting on the counter with Jungkook, both perked up when they saw the youngest and gestured for him to join them. Jin saw the bowl of food in Chan's hands and asked. "How much did he get down this time?"

"Five spoonfuls, two more than yesterday. Plus he also got all of his medicine down with his food, crushing it and using a spoon really seemed to help and I don't think that he even noticed." Jin and Jungkook gave a small smile at that, both had beenvery worried for Seungkwan and hearing that he was starting to get more food down was the best news that they had for a while.

"That's good." 

"Hey Kookie, do you know if you got any leads on Alice?" Chan asked, just hoping for some kind of news.

"I don't know if I can say."

"Wait, you know something?! Please tell us!" Both of the Omegas spared their eyes opened as they were looking at Jungkook, silently pleading to just tell them something, anything.

"Well Jun might have found something but we are waiting for the confirmation that it is the correct place, nothing is for sure so don't get your hopes up too much. I'm pretty sure that Jun, Hoseok, Yoongi and Seungcheol are checking out the place for answers as we speak. Don't say this to the others though, otherwise if it's not the right place then…" Junkook's words trailed of but the two others knew exactly what he was trying to say. Chan got closer to him and on tippy toes gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Even so, thank you. I feel so helpless in here and that I'm not out there looking for her, so thank you for telling us." He cuddles close into his large form, seeking some temporary comfort. Jungkook wrapped his arms around him and placed a small kiss on top of his head. He then opened one arm and invited his Hyung into the hug which Jin gladly joined.

"We will get her home soon enough and then we will never let her go."

**ALICE POV**

_ (The warning: Rape) _

I was laying in the bed, still naked and slightly wet from the bath. I was once again tied up to the bed which made it impossible for me to close my legs or cover myself with my arms. Tears were falling freely from my eyes as I heard him rustle around in the other room. I felt so exposed.

And then he came back with almost nothing on and fear striked through me. He crawled on top of me and looked at me with this sickly grin on his face. "I've waited for this moment for so long, I can't wait to finally touch you and when your heat finally hits, I can finally remove that scumbags mating mark and replace it with mine."

"Please don't, please don't." It was the only thing that still linked me to them. I couldn't feel the bond, I couldn't hear their thoughts and the mark was the only thing left that just gave me a little bit of hope. But I probably shouldnt have said those words. He becomes pissed at me of me not wanting him, he was pissed because I was rejecting the notion of mating with him.

His hand rose and hit me in the face. My right cheek stinging from the hit. "YOU ARE MINE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

I just nodded so I wouldn't get hurt again but it wasn't enough for him, he didn't believe me. He then removed his boxers so he was naked as well and lined himself up with my core. "I've been nice, I've been considerate and waited for you to feel more comfortable here. I've been so nice and this is how you repay me, you say you don't want mY MATING MARK! MY OWN MATE!"

I felt his dick pressing slightly against my opening but not yet penetrating. This was gonna hurt. "No more mister nice guy, you will be my mate, you will stay by my side and forget those damn nothings. I'll make you forget each one of them one way or another!"

He pushed fully in, in one swift movement and I screamed. It felt like i was split in two, my body was not cooperative with this and I was bone dry. It hurt so much. "This is your fault Alice, you just needed to be a good Omega and then this wouldn't have happened."

He didn't give me any time to recover and just started to pound into me. I didn't wanna see this and laid my head to the side and instead looked at that cupboard that was close by. "You feel so good, you have no idea how often I've thought of you like this and this is so much better than my fantasies, you are so tight~"

I saw the small cracks on the cupboard showing the tree underneath the white paint. The contrast of the darkness of the wood slowly taking over the white paint. "Mmm yeah, tighten around me, just like that~"

A small fly landed on top of the cupboard and started to cleanits hands, rubbing them together as they do. Fully in it's own world, living a free life until a human would decide that it didn't deserve to live anymore. The human would not miss the fly but I wonder if the fly had family and if a fly family was missing their mother or father or child. "You feel so good, I'm about to cum~"

Maybe the fly would live a full life and see the world without fear, without ever having to be worried about predators. Never have to worry about someone taking their life away from everything. A truly blissful life. "Oh yeah, take it all breeding bitch~"

I felt a liquid fill me and a body laying on top of me, my lungs slowly getting crushed by the weight.. He was still inside of me, his knot bonding us together but not for long. I apparently haven't suffered enough and he ripped the knot out of my body and the pain being unbearable. I whimpered, my voice not being able to scream once again. "Don't worry sweetheart, you needed to learn your lesson and this was the only way to do it. You have been such a good girl and I'll forget your hurtful words as I know it isn't your words but theirs. We will get that kind of thought train out tomorrow and then you can forget those boys. But right now your Alpha needs some Alcohol to celebrate our first time together, first of many. Will be back soon sweetheart."

And with those words he left the room. I was still tied up, so I could do nothing but cry. How could I not, I had no hope left, it had already been so long since I came here and nothing had happened, no one had come. I wasn't gonna get rescued, it was desperate to wish for that. I didn't feel like living anymore, my life has become pointless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, life really got in the way. Christmas and New Years (merry belated Christmas and happy belated New Years!) have been hectic for me and on top of that I've been apartment hunting, so I had almost no time to actually write stuff.
> 
> This was also a really hard chapter to get through emotionally, so writing and editing took extra long.
> 
> Nevertheless, I do hope you have enjoyed the story so far and will continue to leave your feedback, it always give me butterflies in my belly everytime some of you write a comment. So thank you for that.
> 
> I'll promise that the angst is almost done and soon enough the fluff will start, don't you worry 💖


	16. Alice Astray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture

**ALICE POV**

He let me be for the rest of the evening. So I was left to my own devices with his cum spilling out of my vagina with no way to clean myself. I feel disgusting, I feel used, I feel worthless and most of all I feel numb. It was crazy how quickly you could go from high emotions to total numbness. 

It didn't take long before my body simply couldn't take anymore and I went unconscious. My body was so tired that I went through the whole night without dreams, and lucky for me because I knew what that would have meant for me. At least with this I could let my body rest for just some hours. 

When I woke up again, my hands and feet were untied and my back was against his chest. He was holding me close like I was some kind of precious little doll, being so careful with me. He jumped so much with his feelings and I couldn't for the life of me figure him out. I could not see what would make him mad beside the obvious, I just couldn't read him. But I was once again trapped in his arms as he slept away.

Slowly I let my hand down to feel my vagina to see if I was cleaned down there and found dried cum on my legs and between my folds. It was scratchy and icky and I wanted nothing more than to get it rid of it. So I quietly started to rub it off in the sheets, temporarily cleaning it while he still was asleep.

I managed to get most away when I could feel him stir beside me. I stilled my movement and regulated my breathing, trying to feign sleeping. "I know when you are faking it Sweetheart."

It was pointless so I just opened my eyes again. Why did I even try to fake it. He grabbed me by the side and turned me so that I was facing him. "Now Alice, who is your mate?"

"..."

"Who is your mate?!"

So maybe it wasn't the best of ideas that I've ever had but at this point I  didn't care if I died right then and there, I just wanted to escape this hell hole. If that meant by death, then so be it. "Namjoon."

"What Did You Say!?" His voice was filled with anger, this was really not a good idea but I didn't care so I repeated myself.

"I said Namjoon, also Seungcheol, Jimin, Wonwoo, Tae…" he had once again his hand on my throat, squeezing the life out of me but unlike last time I didn't go unconscious. Instead he stopped at the last moment, making me gasp for air, my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. I knew he wasn't shy to hurt me so when he stood up and started to drag me with him, I wasn't so surprised.

"THEY ARE NOT YOUR MATES, I'M YOUR MATE!!!" His hand tightly grabbed around my wrists and dragged me out of the room. My legs could barely keep up and if it wasn't for the fact that we were going fairly fast then I probably would have fallen.

He dragged me out of the apartment and down the hall, we made a lot of turns and it seemed like the hallways would go on forever, it was like a maze. Then we were standing in front of a door, me leaning slightly up against him as I had no support to my legs right now. They were trembling. He turned to me as he opened the door with a disappointing smirk."This is your fault, you do know that, don't you my precious."

If I thought the other apartment felt scary then I wasn't prepared for this room. It was almost bare except a metal operating table, a metal cabinet hanging on the wall and some rope dangling over the side of the table. It gave me chills. What was he planning to do?

He dragged me into the room and towards the metal table. When he threw me onto the table I yelped as the metal made it sound like thunder as it gave slightly after at my weight.. He then took the rope and tied my hands up over my head, pulling the knot until it hurt and I had no way to escape. The end of the rope he put through a hook in the ceiling that I hadn't noticed before and down to another hook by the floor, making the rope be completely taut. He walked over to me slowly, putting a loving hand on my face that I rejected by moving my face. He was shaking in anger and slammed his hand down on the table making me flinch before storming back to the end of the rope and started pulling it making me stand up in the process and in the end stand up on my tippy toes. The pull stretched my whole body and I could hear my body giving after.

"Now, can explain to me again who you belong to?!" He said in such a stern voice but I could never say I was his, I never want to say that I'm his. I belong to no one, not even my mates. I belong to myself and no one else. Even so I kept on saying my soulmates names, making a statement.

"Soonyoung, Chan, Hoseok, Yoo-aaarrghh!" I didn't even notice the paddle before he started to hit me in the stomach with it as if I hadn't already endured enough pain there to last a lifetime. It was oddly weird how he kept focusing on my stomach area, it was always there he was hitting me. I flinch with every hit I receive, trying no to make a sound of pain as I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. 

"YOU! BELONG! TO! ME!" Every word was followed by a hit and it got worse for every time, but I just kept on listing my soulmates names, defying him with all of his might. I was hoping that he would just finish me off by now so that I could finally have peace and escape this hell hole. I just needed to endure just a little bit more pain.

I had no regrets saying their names, no not at all. They should be in the forefront of my mind for these moments as I wait for the inevitable to happen. Remembering for the last time how they smile and laugh, remembering their voices as they spoke about what they are passionate about. I'm so sorry my loved ones, I've failed you. I wasn't strong enough for this and now I just want to disappear, I hope you will forgive me. I had a small break in his breathing as he got over to the cabinet to get another weapon to use against me because apparently the paddle wasn't enough. No instead he found a whip, intending to truly hurt me.

"This hurts me just as much as it hurts you!" It was weird seeing it but he had tears in his eyes as he started to whip me harshly. I don't know if he was acting or if he truly felt remorse for what he was doing, either way I will never forgive him but I just couldn't understand him.

At first it just felt like being hit with the paddle or a hand but as the beating continued, the pain grew. Soon enough I couldn't distinguish between the hits and where the whip had struck me, the pain was just everywhere. It became unbearable. My mind could only focus on the front of my body that felt like it was set on fire. A thing they don't tell you about pain is that if it's extreme enough, your senses get dulled, like it's trying to protect you but in reality it just feels like such a horror show. I could faintly hear him talk but everything seemed mumbled like I was under water. On top of that my ears were ringing a faint buzzing sound that became a constant. My sight became blurry and doubled at the same time and I opted for just having my eyes closed while enduring this. I think at some point I bit my tongue cause I kept on tasting iron inside of my mouth. If somebody would have told me that such pain existed before I would have disbelieved that person, just because it just sounded so torturous and even now I couldn't believe that such kind of pain actually existed. 

Someone was begging but I really couldn't hear who it was exactly. Instead I could hear the sound of flesh ripping to pieces and small drops of blood hitting the floor in almost a beat. It was torturous music, music that only I could hear.

And after what felt like hours, he stopped. My brain was muffled with pain, everything was a blur but my hearing slowly returned to normal. His laboured breathing filled the room as he placed the whip down and walked towards me. He started to stroke my cheek, removing the tears that were falling freely and has been doing for most of this. And in a roughly soft spoken voice he whispered to me. "Schhh, schhh. It is over for now. I'm your Alpha, just remember that. Now I'm gonna hang you up for just a little more as you still need to learn your lesson, so be a good girl and just hang in there. It will all be over real soon."

He then walked over to the end of the rope and started to pull in it, making me not be able to touch the ground anymore. I whimpered quietly, kinda hoping that he would just end my life right now and be over with it but no, I couldn't be that lucky. Instead he found a piece of cloth and tied it around my eyes, removing my sight. I felt him push in the corners of my mouth but I tried to fight back by keeping my shut. He then pressed my nose close and cut off my air supply making me need to breathe through the mouth. He quickly tied another piece of cloth tightly to my mouth, forming a gag so that I would shut up. 

And then he left me there hanging. I don't know what would have been the best for me, death or rescue. I knew that my mates were looking for me, I would if it was any of them that disappeared but if they found me, would they like what they found or would I be too broken for them. A broken half-death body with no will to live. Wouldn't it then be easier then if I was just dead. I was a burden, a suffering, I would never be the same, I would never be the girl that they met so long ago. Don't get me wrong, I would still love them with all of my heart but could they love the broken me that I've become. I'm not so sure.

**3RD POV**

The lead that Jun had found was better than they expected and they were pretty sure that they knew where she was being kept. Finally their luck had turned. It had now been a month since they lost her, since they started looking and finally it seemed that there was some light at the end of the tunnel.

So they started to prepare to get her back, laying strategies and such so everything would go more smoothly and no one would get hurt in the process. The police were going with them, helping them look for her and in the end arrest him. This was hopefully it and if everything went according to plan, they would hold her in their arms again after so long.

It was hard choosing who should go and who should stay home with the rest of the Omegas. Hansol was quick to say that he could stay home, that Seungkwan needed him home but that they needed to punch that guy for him and bring her home. Minghao, Mingyu and Seokmin ended up staying home as well, leaving the youngest of the pack to take care of the Omegas while the others would get her back. They tried to convince Jungkook to stay home as well but he insisted on coming, not for fighting but more for him to take Alice and get her away as quickly as possible, arguing that he was the quickest among them. So he ended up going with them. They promised to give the rest frequent updates, so everyone was okay in the end With who was going and eno was not.

Everyone was nervous the day before they would go, tension filled the air. They had all decided to sleep together in the heat room for some comfort, in the hopes that they would get some sleep. Plus the Alpha's needed their Omega's scent to stay calm, to stay focused so they wouldn't go feral when they finally found them. So many things could go wrong.

Sleep turned out to be difficult for everyone, most twisting and turning in their sleep. Jin could barely sleep and was looking over his pack, seeing the furrowed brows on multiple people. His hand slowly stroked Namjoon's arm providing some kind of comfort. Everyone was afraid that even if they did find her, the worst had happened. That they would find her lifeless body laying on the ground with no hopes of reviving her. They needed her alive, then they could work through any problem together as a pack. She just needed to survive this.

"We will get her home but we need to go now for that to happen," Namjoon said, being the reason in the group. There were a lot of promises being made as half of the pack walked out and the rest could only wait back home and hope for the best. Hopefully they weren't too late.

**ALICE POV**

Everything hurt, my body was suspended in the air. A whimper tried to cut through my throat but the gag stopped it from happening. The gag was harsh on my lips and the way made me almost puke as it was pressed into my mouth. A blindfold made from a scratching material covers my eyes, making the only senses I could use my hearing.

I was so scared, I could feel the wounds on my body bleeding through the rags I was wearing. They were stinging badly, my laboured breathing was not helping and by god I just wanted to go home. Where are my mates, my protectors, my Alphas. I missed and needed my fellow Omegas, needed the comfort that they all provide. I needed to be home. But I couldn't. 

I started whimpering once more, the ropes that were keeping me upright are digging into my skin. I tried for the millionth time to move and get out of my restraints, but the ropes just tightened even more. It truly felt like hell.

In the distance I could hear people calling out my name, but it was like they were underwater, their sound muffled by distance and sickness. The blood trickled down from my ear was properly also the reason.

Deep down I knew it was my mates looking for me and I needed to get to them. If I got to them, then my torture would stop. My body started thrashing around, fighting my restraints once more with renewed energy. 

I could hear the door open and I quickly stilled my movements. The sickly sour scent hit my nostrils before the man that it belonged to and caused me all of this pain got near me. My captor. He was frantically searching for something in the room, metal clanging against metal. The noise stopped as he found whatever he was looking for and neared me with a knife now in his hand. 

"Be very quiet, precious, wouldn't wanna hurt your pretty throat, right?" his voice as sickly as his smell, whispered to me. I could feel the knife press losely against my throat as a warning for me to be quiet. With his other hand he loosened my restraints, making me fall completely against him as I couldn't support my own body.

I bit down a whimper as I felt his arms circle around my waist but not before grazing my lower body for just a little too long. He then took off the ropes around my hands and my wrists screamed in its freedom, having been raised in the air for too long.

I was only given a few seconds of freedom when he pulled my arms behind my back and then tied me up again. Someone end this torture. He started to walk with me out the door but I had been suspended for too long and I could barely feel my legs, making it extremely hard for me to walk.

I stumbled as I was dragged through the place I was held, my whole body shaking. I could not see where we were going and not knowing where to place my feet made our walk slow and agonizing. Where are my mates, I know I heard them. Or was that just my mind playing tricks on me, it has done so before. Please, just somebody save me. My body was trying to emit smells so that they could find me, but whatever this person had drugged me with made it impossible to do so and therefore a futile attempt.

I could hear my name being called once more, this time closer and the man started to run with me, desperately trying to get out. They must be here, they must, otherwise why was he trying to escape. He was trying to get away from my mates. He knew what would happen if they caught him and it wouldn't be a pretty sight. We turned a corner and I could hear a growl coming from ahead.

"Let her go NOW!" a familiar but then again unfamiliar voice said. It was weird I knew it was my mate's voice but I couldn't pinpoint just whose it was. I hadn't been gone for so long, had I? The Alpha voice roared through the air against my captor but even I could feel the powerful effects of it. His voice was filled with so much rage and control, I have never heard any of my mates like that before and I was happy that it wasn't directed at me.

My instinct was telling me to go over and comfort him, telling me to be submissive and make him calm again. The Alpha voice naturally had that effect on me. But I couldn't, I was still stuck in this man's grip unable to get to my Alpha. Not that I didn't try, but when I started to trash around, I could feel the knife being pressed against my throat once more. I started to whimper out, calling my mates for them to save me.

"I SAID LET GO OF HER NOW!" He growled out, the Alpha voice stronger than before. New growls joined all around me, letting me know that other people had joined us.. I could feel my captor trembling against my back, trying so hard to resist the command. In the end the only thing he could do was to do as there has been told.

His hands dropped from my throat and body, the knife hitting the ground with a loud sound. A familiar voice told me to go forward, to come to him. And I tried so desperately to do so but my body was giving away after all of the stress. I managed to stumble a few steps before I was about to fall from exhaustion alone.

A pair of strong arms caught me and the person lifted me and carried me away from that place. In the background I could hear something tear and my head turned towards the sound, but whoever held me stopped me from doing so and instead slowly turned my head towards him instead. "Hey love, focus on me and my voice. We got you, you are safe. No one will harm you anymore. Okay baby girl, we are right here, Alpha is right here."

His voice was as gentle as possible as he started to work on my restraints. The first one gone was the one around my wrists. My hands immediately gripped onto his shirt, not wanting him to leave. My alpha kept whispering small promises and sweet nothings, trying to desperately calm me down, but it was hard to do just that. I was shaking madly, trembling with my whole body. I was so afraid that this was just a hallucination and I would soon wake up again.

The next thing to go was my gag, which made my whimpers clear. A soft hand caressed my cheek and lips and for a second I pulled away in fear. Remembering what that man had done to me, but then I remembered that this was my Alpha and my Alpha was safe. He was about to pull off my blindfold when another person stopped him.

"Jungkook, wait with the blindfold. Let's just get her out of here first. I don't want the first thing that she sees be this god awful place." Jungkook agreed and lifted me up instead, starting to carry me out. He held me like I was breakable, which to be honest I probably was at the moment. The smell of the deep forest engulfing me, making me more calm. Jungkook's scent. 

I could feel the fresh air hitting my face as we walked outside. I was clinging to Jungkook as he was my only hope. I heard the other person, which I've yet to figure who was, open a car door and Jungkook stepped in, putting me on his lap.

He started caressing my pack mark, trying to give me comfort where there wasn't any. The other person sat beside us, his hands looking over me for injuries. He gently took my hands and looked at my wrist and the way they were chuffed up by the rope. He started placing kisses along the sensitive parts, being careful not to touch them directly. I could slowly only smell my two mates and not the sour scent from that man.

Then Jungkook took a hold of my blindfold and took it off slowly. My eyes were still closed but I could feel the light hitting my eyelids and I buried myself in Jungkook's neck before slowly opening my eyes.

I was afraid that when I looked up, that it was all a dream. That this was once again one of my nightmares playing tricks in my head and I was still hanging from that ceiling. But it felt so nice, it felt real and not like my dreams and even if it was a dream, I didn't want to wake up. There was no forcing, there was no thrown up blood dripping down on my back. I could still touch him and it seemed like he wasn't going away, he was paying attention to me, so this couldn't be a dream. Maybe I could stay here in his arms forever if it turned out to be a dream. 

So I opened my eyes and slowly leaned back. It was weird having my sight again after what felt like hours with nothing and being inside dark rooms for weeks, when was the last time I had seen the sun. And to then see Jungkook right in front of me was even more surreal.

I was shaking, felt a sob threatening to show its face, could I really be this lucky. My hand touched his cheek softly, trying to decipher if this was real life. It felt real, there was warmth underneath my fingertips, he must be real. Tears rolled down from my eyes as I kept on checking his face to see if he was really here, that my Alpha really was here. "You're really here, you're not a dream?"

It was a miracle that I even could form that sentence from all the screaming that I had done in the last twenty four hours, it just hurt to speak. But I needed to ask, I needed to know. Maybe the confirmation that he was real would make it easier for me to understand. As I looked into his eyes for the first time in so long, I could see that he had changed. It was a small change but his eyes just seemed a little more sad than before, he had small dark circles under his eyes and he seemed exhausted but the small smile on his lips told another story.

"I'm here, we are right here, this is not a dream, this is reality. I'm so sorry it took us so long to find you." It was crazy how much emotion his mouth held. He had the softest smile on his lips but they were quivering, he was holding back and not wanting to scare me, for that I was grateful. His head was slightly bowed in an apology but he kept his eyes on me.

I heard a buzz and looked to the side and saw Jun sitting in the other seat, texting someone but keeping an eye out for two of us. He was the one who had followed us when Jungkook first got me. I caught his eyes and he gave me the smallest of smiles but it looked kinda forced. I don't blame him, I probably looked like I had been dragged through hell multiple times. Not the worst description if I do say myself, it was honestly a miracle that I was still alive.

We sat in a few moments of silence, taking it real slow when we heard commotion from outside of the car. Fearfully I turned my head towards the sound and saw someone coming running towards the car. 

Everything was like slow motion after that. I could vaguely hear the sound of Jun screaming at Jungkook to hand me over now and away from the door, Jungkook's hands on my waist ready to pass me over, the sound of the car door being ripped open and a face that I wished to never see again staring back at me.

Jungkook tried to shield me with his body but it was too late. I could barely feel it, it was just something that seemed to sting a little but when I looked down I saw a syringe sticking out of my thigh as he pushed some kind blue liquid into my system. Jungkook and Jun were growling and quickly pushed him away before switching seats so that he was as far away from me as possible..

At first I didn't feel a thing, him putting a syringe into my body seemed like such a small thing compared all of the other things he had done to me. I just stared at him as he was thrown to the ground by the police, his hands getting handcuffed, multiple guns pointed straight at him and the syringe falling to the ground, the glass breaking in thousands pieces on the asphalt. One of the police officer's started to say that line that I had heard so many times in movies. "Lee Sungcheol, you are under arrest for the kidnapping, torture and attempted murder of Alice Kingsleigh. Anything you say can and will be used against you!"

I spoke too soon about how it wasn't the worst. Whatever he had injected me with started to kick in. My blood was boiling and I was sweating profusely. My whimpering caught Jungkook's attention who had been focusing on that man, checking that he wouldn't attack me once more. He started to check me over once more for injuries. "What is wrong Baby Girl, what is happening?"

My body felt like it was splitting two and my Omega was starting to howl in pain. I scratched my arms until they almost were bleeding and would probably have continued if it wasn't for Jungkook holding both of my hands away from my arms. I needed it gone! It was under my skin, something was tearing me apart from the inside and I wanted it out. Omega. Omega. OMEGA!!!

"If I can't have her, then nobody can!"

**3RD POV**

Jungkook was panicking and raging. He had just gotten Alice back and he couldn't even protect her for a few minutes, what kind of mate is he and now Alice was suffering because of his negligence. He looked down at where the syringe needle had protruded her skin and saw the dark veins popping up around it. This was bad, what had he injected her with?! "We need to get her to a hospital now, I think she is dying!"

His voice made it way through the crowd of people and reached some of his mates that quickly came running and jumped into the car. It was Yoongi and Soonyoung. Jun quickly helped with Jungkook's seatbelt and put his own on, making sure his hand was on top of them both ready to stop Alice from flying if the car would suddenly stop.

Alice was still trashing in his lap, trying to get away from him and he could do nothing but hold on to her and hope for the best. "Schhh Baby Girl, schhhh. We are gonna get you help soon enough, just home on."

Yoongi was driving and drove faster than he had ever driven in his life. It helped that the police escorted their vehicle as they drove to the nearest hospital. He could hear Alice's whimpers and trashing in the backseat and used all of his will power to not look back. It hurt him so much to her whimpering but right now was not about him, right now he needed to focus on getting her help and quickly. That was how he was helping her. So he kept his eyes on the road as he drove through the city.

Then the screaming started and it chilled them all to the bone. It was hard ignoring it, to focus on the task in front of them. Jungkook was fighting back his tears as he needed to restrain her as much as possible so that they wouldn't get into a car crash. He tried making sure that he was not hurting her with his grip but it was getting harder by the minute and he needed most of his strength to keep her still. The screams didn't stop as they finally reached the hospital and the doctors took her away. They all sat for a moment, the screams leaving an imprint in their brain that would haunt them for months.


	17. Alice Descended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finds herself with a choice, to leave or come back to the others. 
> 
> The others find themselves waiting by her bedside, hoping that she will finally wake up.

**ALICE POV**

Some had put pounds of steel on top of my head forcing me down and on top of that I could not see a thing. Did I finally get my wish and side or is this just another one of my dreams where I imagined that they rescued me. This indulged darkness that surrounded me looked never ending especially as I was just floating around in it. It was kinda weird being weightless like that and having no support from the ground. One thing was for sure, this was so far much better than the nightmares that plagued my nights and I kinda wished that I could stay here instead of returning.

The total darkness was suddenly bathed in red and blue lights that shifted between the colours softly, almost like an echo. In the background I could faintly hear someone screaming but it didn't seem to worry me too much, in fact it seemed perfectly normal to me.

**I** finally stopped floating as the lights and the screaming disappeared. My feet found some surface on an invisible platform and I was grateful to finally being able to walk again. I walked around on it quietly in search of something but I came out empty handed, there was nothing. So instead I decided to lay down on the ground to get some rest as I still felt like pounds of steel.

Sleeping seemed to come natural here in the darkness. I've never been the one that liked complete darkness as it always had some kind of monster waiting out there, it was ready to tear away my life but apparently not here. No, there was no monster waiting in the darkness, here was only a safe haven, a security from all evil. I was safe here.

But no matter how much of a safe haven I considered this place, it would not provide me proper sleep. My body still felt heavy as before and nothing had changed, I was kinda just stuck in this seemingly permanent state of exhaustion. 

The place flashed a dim light once more and this time it was sterile white that filled the space. Deep irregular thumps rumbled the ground I stood on.  _ Thump thump… thump.. thump…  _ The dim light became a single light, luring me towards it. As I neared the light the thumping became louder. The light became a solid orb of light floating in space and as I walked towards it, I found it hovering over a hole in the ground, my curiosity got the best of me and walked over to it to check it out.

While I was looking down into the hole, I felt someone from behind push me into it. I only barely saw the shadow from the person walking away from the hole before I was too far down to actually see the top anymore. Looking around I saw the most peculiar thing. Floating around in the darkness around me was multiple things. A ticket to the Seventeen concert, a coffee mug with coffee spilled out of it frozen in time, a single handkerchief, my collar, the keys to a home and so much more. Things that had meaning in my life, so much I knew but I couldn't pinpoint exactly why they had meaning. It was almost like everything lost its meaning down here.

When I finally reached the bottom, I looked up to see the items once more but they had disappeared. The lost items left a hole in my heart, a hole I didn't know I had but you shouldn't dwell on in the past that would gain you nothing. Instead you should look forward and that's exactly what I did and what I found was truly peculiar. A single mirror standing alone in the darkness, the reflection of myself in the far distance staring back at me. It intrigued me so much that I subconsciously started to walk towards it.

The details of the golden frame are more prominent as I was now right in front of it. The mirror stood taller than me, though that was an easy thing to do and I bore no flaws. The reflection that mirrored me though was not a true reflection. Instead of my usually green eyes, they were now yellow and almost animalistic. My petite form was now housing a round belly, my hands touching it in a protective manner. I looked down upon myself and saw my usual flat stomach, no rounding, no....

I instead looked back at myself, curious to see how similar we truly are. My hand touched the glass and I could almost feel the warmth from my reflection's hand. It brought me momentarily bliss, a moment of peace. No matter how different we looked from each other, we were still the same. This connection was however quickly ruined by the mirror starting to crack in each of the corners. 

_ Crack _

I looked up at one of them and saw it becoming worse before the whole mirror was ruined by small cracks running through the whole thing.

_ Shatter _

My reflection gave me a single look of terror before screaming and disappearing as the rest of the mirror shattered around me. Pieces of glass scattering all around me as I fell to my knees in shock, staring at the now empty mirror frame. My hands reached out to some of the pieces, hoping that I would see myself again but no such luck.

I could have been sitting in front of this broken mirror for centuries and I would not have noticed, I was just waiting for something to happen, anything. But no matter how much I wished or prayed for it, the broken mirror would not reassemble once more. No more my other self giving some sort of reassurance, only me in this absolute void, so did it even matter if I moved.

There I fell asleep between the thousands of shards, not caring that it could hurt me. I do not know how long I slept or if I even slept at all, maybe I simply blinked and then that was that. I certainly felt like that because once more I felt absolutely exhausted, this constant state was starting to become dreary. 

I needed to get away from the shattered mirror, it did not bring me joy and I needed something of that right now. So instead of staying by its side, wishing for it to become whole again, I concluded that it was best for me to walk away. Even so I found myself pocketing a single shard into my pocket, not completely being able to let go of it so soon.

As I was walking through the void I suddenly felt something touch my hands, holding it and then caress it. I looked down at my right hand hoping for someone else to be here but there was none except the darkness. Instead I decided to look at my soulmate mark that was my most treasured thing. The proof that me and my soulmates belonged together, the proof that our love was forever. 

This place seemed to hate me as my soulmark slowly started to fade until there was none left and for the first time since entering this void, I wept. 

My knees gave out and I fell to the ground holding my little finger close to my chest, weeping for the loss of its mark. Even though I could still feel the presence of someone holding my hands, it was not enough for me to feel better. How could it. 

While sitting there, a small table appeared in my field of vision with a small chest on top. Opening that chest revealed small cookies with the words 'eat me' on it. Being compelled, I took a note of one of them and felt my head get heavy and I looked down from the weight.

When I looked up once again, I was standing in a tunnel with two ways to go. One was leading to the eternal darkness behind me, the absolute nothingness that wanted to consume me whole. In the other was a single bright light that seemed so welcoming. It wanted me to join it, join it to a place with no fear and no hurt. A place where I could just be free and that sounded so tempting.

I didn't want the darkness anymore, it was too much so I stood up and started making my way towards the light but something stopped me in my tracks. A voice rang from behind me and I turned my head towards the sound.

"Can you please wake up? We miss you."

It came from the darkness, the place I wanted to avoid more than anything. I had been in total darkness for too long and I wanted out of it. So was it selfish of me to choose the light, wasn't the light an easier choice, a choice where I couldn't get hurt anymore. Don't I deserve that?

But the voice sounded so desperate, so sad and so familiar. Someone was calling out to me through the darkness, maybe the light could wait until I finished talking to that person, maybe after that I could return to the light. It was just a couple of minutes right, only a little of my time in the darkness.

So I walked towards the sound and into the darkness once more.

**3RD POV**

Hearing the news that she was alive was like taking a heavy stone away from their hearts. Some took a deep breath while others laughed in relief. Finally they could be all together after such long times apart. ly. 

When the initial shock wore off, everyone started running around the house gathering essentials for their trip to the hospital. Some went to her room to find her some clothes and her toiletries while others gathered blankets and teddy bears for her to hold. Taehyung was even so smart to gather a small piece of clothes from every single pack member so that she would have them near all the time.

Jimin ran to Seungkwan's room where he guessed him and Hansol would be. They had not been in the living room when the news came and they also needed to know the great news. When he neared his room he slowed down so he wouldn't scare them and softly knocked on the door to let them know that he was here. Jimin heard a soft come in from Hansol and slowly opened the door and quietly entered the room.

Hansol and Seungkwan were laying underneath the covers and watching some kind of movie, Hansol's arm protectively around Seungkwan. The Omega were laying closely up against him, holding a small teddy bear in his arms.

Hansol looked up from the movie, wondering what Jimin had to say. He had not expected to see Jimin almost buzzing though and that filled him with a fragile hope.'They found her.' Jimin mindlinked, not wanting to disturb the young Omega too much, knowing that Hansol could handle that better than himself.

'Are you sure?' This time Jimin just simply nodded his head as tears filled his eyes in happiness and relief. He felt so light, he couldn't wait to hug her and talk to her and shower her in love once more. They were so close to getting her home again and then she will never have to endure that ever again, he was sure of that.

'We are about to go to the hospital, do you think that Seungkwan is up for it?' Hansol just shrugged, looking at the boy in his arms. He knew that Kwan would want to go at any cost, plus he needed to see her again. Needed to confirm that she was not dead just like the rest of them. But he was also so distrusting at strangers at the moment and the hospital will be full of it so they needed to be careful. Kwan had yet to register the two of them mind linking between each other, still focused on the movie that was playing on his laptop.

'I'll check on him and see what he is up for but get ready and we will probably be downstairs soon enough' Jimin seemed satisfied with this and quietly went out of the room again, carefully closing the door after him. He then went to his own room collecting his comfort teddy bear both for her and himself.

Hansol looked at Seungkwan before deciding to lightly graze his cheek to get his attention. The boy looked up from under his eyelashes, seemingly confused by Hansol's misty eyes. Seungkwan placed his hand on his cheek, stroking it as a comfort to the Alpha. His confusion only got worse when Hansol started smiling and cupped both of Seungkwan's cheeks and gave him a small kiss on the nose. "Hey baby."

"Hi?" His voice is so small and timid, not to mention confused.

"What would you say to go with me and the others to the hospital and be with Alice?" His eyes spread wide open as he looked at Hansol with the kind of hope that had not existed in his eyes since that night in the basement. His hand grabbed Hansol's arm as his eyes watered, relief washing over his body.

"Yes please," Seungkwan's were big, almost begging for them to go now and how could Hansol say no to those eyes. He shifted so that they were both sitting up straight and reached over to the cupboard to find Seungkwan's collar. Carefully he placed the collar around his neck, making sure that it was no to tight and gave him a short kiss afterwards. He was going to make sure that Seungkwan was never alone while they were at the hospital, otherwise he might have a panic attack. He gave him a final kiss on the forehead before standing up to get the necessary things for their trip to Alice.

They all filled into multiple cars and started to drive forwards to the hospital. A certain tension was filling each car as they got closer and closer to the hospital as none had gotten truly any information besides the fact that they were there. They needed answers that she was well and alive and that could only be obtained when they arrived.

Jin was sitting in the back seat holding Taheyung and Jimin's hands, giving them a light squeeze once in a while to ground them whenever he could feel their anxiety a little to heighten. He hadn't been much help for the past few weeks with his head injury, having to be extra careful with himself. not to mention not being allowed to carry anything more than a pillow in some cases, an Alpha always snatching it out of his hands so that it wouldn't be too much of a stress on his body. But he could comfort and he was good at comfort, so he comforted the both the younger Alphas and Omegas to the best of his ability. That was his responsibility as the oldest Omega in the pack and he bore that responsibility proudly.

Arriving at the hospital and finding the right floor and room took a little time but as they neared the room they saw a lot of the Alphas sitting right outside, seemingly in their own world. Most had their head resting on their knees but as the others came closer, their heads snapped up. The look of sorrow on their face was clear and the Omegas whimpered at the sight before quickly making their way towards them. Each finding an Alpha or two to hold close and their arms snaked around them. letting the Alphas holding them close. It gave them a sense of control, that they could still protect their loved ones especially as one of them was still out of their reach.

The only person not present was Namjoon and when asked for him, Jungkook simply pointed to the room they were all sitting in front of with a glimpse of regret. "He is in there with her, the doctors are still checking her for further damages that she received, they would only allow one of us to be present in the case that she would wake up and panic by the missing presence of someone familiar. But the last news we got was that she was stable but unconscious, I mean that's better than nothing, right?"

Jungkook looked so small at the moment looking at the door. He had not even taken the offer of holding his mates close. He was instead sitting alone wallowing in his despair, not looking like the proud Alpha that he had grown up to be. In fact he looked more like the kid that Jin had basically raised from a young age. He was vulnerable right now and he needed to be that exactly but he needed the support of his mates. So Jin walked slowly over to him and took Jin in his arms instead. Jungkook leaned into the hug and buried his face from the outside world. Jin could feel the nagging of the mind link, turning his head towards Jungkook ready to hear what he had to say. 'It's my fault that she ended here with further injuries. I tried to protect her and take it slow so she wouldn't be scared but I forgot to lock the door. I forgot to lock the door and now she is even more hurt. '

'Whatever happened is not your fault, it is that bastard's, okay. Do you understand that? You got her home and that is what's important,' it hurt to hear Kookie talk like that about himself, hearing the self hate dripping from his words. He at least hoped that his words could bring some kind of reassurance and it might have as he slowly let himself relax into his arms though his eyes never left the door.

Inside the room sat Namjoon on a chair in the corner while he let the doctors and nurses do their job. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to remove the Alphas that was touching her but his logical side knew that he needed them to do their job so that she could survive. She had stopped trashing, which was good. She had gotten a ventilator attached to her and it looked so wrong but the nurse had informed him that because of the poor lung quality she had received by being locked up and the unknown toxin in her body and she needed it. They were right of course, Namjoon had himself heard her wheezing after air when they had rescued her and even while the doctors had been doing their job. He could protect her from a lot of things but her needing air was not something he could help with and it made him feel absurdly helpless.

Luckily her body had calmed down right now and they were just finishing up their last few tests when one of the doctors approached him. "Mr. Kim. Your Omega has been stabilized by now and seems to get better by the hour. We are still not sure what had caused her seizures but the toxicologists will have an answer ready in a week or so. The same goes for the results of the other tests. We have put her under a medical coma to help her heal, so she might not wake up today though it is a possibility. When she awakes, we will like to undergo a few more tests to see how her body has reacted to the poison. We will be leaving now and your pack can come in but we recommend the maximum of four people around her bedside as we do not want her to get too crowded. If there is any decline in her health please press the button by her bedside, then a nurse will be there in a second."

"Thank you doctor," Namjoon didn't know what else to say as he made several mental notes of what he had said, knowing that it was important to do so. The rest of the medical left and he was left alone in the room with Alice. 

Namjoon walked over to when he knew they were alone and really took in her appearance. Her usual light almost pink skin was greying, her eyes had sunken in making them seem shallow, her cheekbones had never been more defined and the bones were almost sticking out of her with how much she had lost in weight. The tubes sticking out of her mouth looked uncomfortable but it kept her alive so that was the important thing. 

He carefully placed her hand in his, happy to at least know that she was in his reach once again. There was no reaction, not even a single twitch but he wasn't too worried as the doctor had already said that she was in a medical coma and she might not wake up right away.

The knock on the door made Namjoon look up. In from the door came his pack, all of them slowly filling in the room. Everyone was being so quiet as they did not know what to disturb their unconscious mate. Everyone found a place to sit around the bed, leaning up at each other for support. Jin walked over to her bedside and took a seat beside Namjoon, wanting to be his anchor. He took his free hand and intertwined their fingers while the other came to hold her hand with Namjoon.

Chan and Seungcheol came to sit on the other side, grabbing her other hand. They all sat there in silence, holding each other in some way as their eyes were focused on the bed where Alice was laying. Chan was the first to break this silence, his voice reaching every single on. "She looks so small in that bed."

He turned his head towards Namjoon, before continuing speaking, hoping that the leader could answer his questions. "Do you think that she can hear us? That even though she is unconscious, our voices would reach her? Maybe she would feel safer if she knew we were here."

"She might, it doesn't hurt to talk to her and maybe it would help her wake up sooner," Namjoon said, sending Chan a reassuring smile. He needed to uphold the pack morale here, she already looked so much better than when they found her despite the coma, so there was definitely hope.

Chan nodded and turned to Alice starting to talk about what they had been doing for the past few weeks, putting her up to date with everything happening. No one helped to chime in but they all listened to him, a glimmer of hope that she truly could hear their words and that they would soon see her beautiful eyes looking back at them once more.

Time went and suddenly it was a week later. The pack had taken turns staying at her bedside, keeping her company while the other unfortunately needed to go back to work as they had already missed a month of work. The workload was eased but they still needed to train so they didn't get out of routine too much. But no matter what they had taken sure that there would always be someone with her all times of the day. 

They had all taken in talking to her, everything from what they had eaten that day to song lyrics that they had been working on. Wonwoo had found a copy of Alice in Wonderland and had started reading to her, using voices and all to keep it interesting for him and whoever that decided to join him and of course her. 

Today it was Yoongi, Seungkwan and Jimin that was visiting her and kept her company. Yoongi had asked the nurse if it would be okay for them to lay beside her and got permission for it, she even encouraged it. That maybe the close presence of her mates would help but mentally and physically. 

After a bit of arguing, which consisted of Jimin and Seungkwan batting the eyes once toward Yoongi before easily letting the two Omegas get their way. He helped both of them get comfortable and at the same time made sure that they would not hurt her, and when he was satisfied with it, he sat down on a nearby chair. Being on either side of her made it easy for the both of them to grab a hand each. They were both laying on their side so they could watch her and each other, looking at each other so softly. Seungkwan leaned closer to Alice and whispered words so quiet that only Jimin could hear them. "Can you please wake up? We miss you."

Yoongi's phone rang and he quickly signalled to the both of them that he would take the phone call right outside the room and then left. The two others nodded before going back to cuddling Alice.

The squeeze in Jimin's hand was almost unnoticeable, her muscles not quite working as well as normal and could not squeeze it properly. The same happened with Seungkwan, it was just such a little change that it was barely noticed. They didn't even notice as her eyes slowly cracked open for the first time since she had landed in the hospital.

**ALICE POV**

Opening my eyes was harder than I expected but slowly and surely they opened up a little by a little. This was almost normal by now though and my first instinct was to check my location. The first thing I noticed was that this room was too bright to be anywhere near him, it was too clean. I couldn't put my guard down yet though, he might as well have moved me once again. 

The next thing that I noticed was that someone was lying beside me. Oh god, I was back with him! I actually thought for a second that I was free from him, that my mates truly came to my rescue but what if that as a dream and I was still with him.

My body freezes up as I tried to make myself as small as possible, maybe if he couldn't hear me then he wouldn't hurt me again. Shutting my eyes close, I took a moment to gather the courage to further look around. I slowly turned to my sight, opening my eyes slightly and mentally preparing to see him lying beside me only to find Seungkwan instead. 

I'm dead, I'm definitely dead. How could Seungkwan be by my side, he is dead alongside Jin and it was my fault. Jin was probably on the other side and we were in the afterlife or something and they had welcomed me so that I wouldn't be alone. That's the only logical explanation. 

But then he looked up and his face seemed so shocked. Maybe he didn't expect me to die as well. I certainly wished it at times but I as well thought I could last longer than that. His voice whispered my name so hopeful that it almost hurt. "Alice?"

"I know Kwan, she is really here, we've talked about this. She is not an illusion," Jimin's voice clang before grasping my other hand tighter. Jimin is here but Jimin wasn't there that night, why would he be dead as well?

"Alice," Seungkwan said, now in disbelief. His hand shaking went up to touch my face and I tried to make a noise before realizing that something was stuck in my throat. How hadn't I noticed this before. Now that I knew it was there, I couldn't stop thinking of it. It was downright uncomfortable. But why would I have something in my throat if I was dead? Wasn't the endless mental and physical torture enough, did it need to continue in the latter life. 

"Alice!" This time it was Jimin that talked and he quickly hovered over me to get to a blue button on the other side of the bed before hugging me close and Seungkwan quickly joined in on the hug. No, this felt too real to be death, was I really alive and was I truly with my mates again? It seemed too good to be true.

We parted when the door opened and someone walked in. A female's voice rang through and I wanted nothing more than to disappear behind Jimin who were half blocking me. "Is she alright?"

"She is awake!" it was once again Jimin that talked. I tried to gesture to the thing in my mouth still hyper focused it as the longer it was there the more I hated it. "I think she wants the breathing tube out."

Ahh so that's what it was, I did not like it. The nurse came over and ushered Jimin and Seungkwan away from the bed so that she could help pull it out of my throat. I almost whimpered to have them back again, not feeling that safe around this supposed nurse but I let her do what she needed to do, trusting my mates instincts more than mine. She started to pull it out and every inch touched my uvula, I felt like throwing up. My eyes were watering and I wanted to cough so much but I needed to not react too much then it would be over quicker. When it finally got out I took a deep breath, it hurt, like they hadn't been used properly for a long time. It felt so weird. "Would you please wait a second, I need to go through some tests and then you can return to her side."

"Now miss, can you please follow the light with your eyes," That was the only warning before she shined a light directly into my eyes, I tried my best to follow it but I wasn't used to light and this was too much. So I ended up closing my eyes completely when it burned too much and waited for the light to stop shining. "Good, now please open your mouth."

This time she stuck something onto my tongue and held it down and shined the light into my mouth. Even though it was better than that breathing tube it was still uncomfortable. She then prepared my arm so that she could take some blood from me. I could barely feel the needle entering my body and I was truly grateful for that. I really don't know what my reaction would be if it had hurt. "Everything looks normal, I'll be taking the blood down for some more testing. Now miss I need you to answer some basic questions, is that alright?" I nodded." Great, now what is your full name."

"A-Alice Kingsleigh." It hurts to speak but at least I still could use it. It was more of a soreness, like it just needed some rest to become better again.

"Do you have a pack and who is the pack leader?" 

"Yes… Kim Namjoon." It's been so long since I've seen him, I wonder how he has been? And the others, I miss them so much.

"Good, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital?" That would at least explain the white walls, the blinding light, the literal tube in my throat and the fact that some of my mates were here.

"That's correct and do you know why you are in the hospital?" Why was I in the hospital? I remember hanging in the room, being dragged along for me to finally end up in Jungkook's arms and then pain, loads of loads of pain. Where was he, did they get him? Will he come back?!

"I- uhm… I," my throat started to close up as I tried to find my words.My eyes flickered for a way to escape and I was just about to do it if it wasn't for the fact that a well known and missed voice spoke up.

"That's enough questions for today, don't you think nurse?" Yoongi. Yoongi was here and he had apparently sensed my panic and had in the matter of seconds moved to my side. His body was half covering mine so that the nurse could barely see me. His voice had been very stern as he looked down at the nurse, not letting there be room for any negotiations. Why would he do that?

"I'm sorry. The doctor will come later when they are done testing and will tell you the result," she bowed before heading out with the test samples in her hand. As soon as she had left the room, Yoongi turned to me and the posture that before said get away now was suddenly as soft as butter.

"Hi baby, good to see you awake," He neared me and for a microsecond I flinched away before remembering who exactly it was and let him come closer. He seemed to notice it but with the okay from me he neared me once again. He pressed a feathery kiss on the top of my head, it felt nice. This really seemed too good to be true. "The others are on the way here, I've already informed them about you waking up. We will take things as slow as you need, okay? You decide the pace."

"Mhmm." I said while nodding my head. My eyes then started to search the room for my two other soulmates, wanting them near as well. When my eyes finally met theirs, they seemed to understand that I needed them as well and they quickly moved over to my side. 

"Alice?" Seungkwan said quietly, looking at me with hope in his eyes. It was almost like he still didn't understand that I was here. I was myself still trying to understand the fact that I was in fact alive. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I lay beside you?" 

"Of course," I was so happy that he was alive, I was so sure that he was lying dead in that basement along with Jin. Oh god, Jin! "Yoongi, is Jin okay?"

I was so afraid to ask that, to get confirmed my worst fears. But Yoongi looked confused by this, his nose crunching scrunching almost cutely. "He is fine, he's on the way." 

He is alive, he didn't die, they didn't die, I didn't kill them. I let out a breath, a stone lifting from my chest as I let a few tears spring free in relief. Yoongi was quick to take them away, looking at me now concerned. "What's wrong dear?"

I just shook my head, holding my hand out for him to grab, which of course he did.

There we sat waiting for the rest to arrive and boy did I get a shock the door almost slammed open and Chan came rushing through with the others right behind him, including a few that desperately tried to tell Chan that they were at a hospital and they needed to be quiet and not scare everyone around.

"Hi," I said, looking nervously around. This was already a lot and as much as I missed them all, I could feel myself becoming more claustrophobic as time went on. I was so used to there being only one other person, so twenty was suddenly a lot. Even so, I couldn't help but mentally count all of them over and over again just to make sure that everyone was here and alive. 

Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok… and so forth.

We sat and talked for hours, or more like the others talked for hours while me and Seungkwan were cuddling. It was nice to hear their voices crystal clear instead of the echoes in my head that I had gotten used to. Listening to them talking about everything between heaven and earth was the best gift I could ever wish for and for a little while I could forget about any sorrows in my life.

I leaned my head up against Seungkwan and out of an old habit tried to sniff him, maybe it was because of the candy scent that he possessed that I missed so much but I couldn't get any scent off him. Of course I could still smell his normal scent but his Omega scent was completely gone. Why couldn't I smell him? It was the same as when I found him in that basement. No scent. "Kwannie, did you lose your scent?"

The ones closest to me turned to me in confusion, then they looked at each other before turning to me again. Namjoon walked a little closer to me and placed my hands in his and concentrated on me. Why was he acting so weird? He then took my hand up to his nose and sniffed my wrist. The alarming look he had on his face made me worried as well, what was wrong?

"Something is wrong with our bond," Namjoon said quietly but everyone in the room heard him. All chatter stopped completely and their stare's were on me. What did he mean with that something was wrong with our bond, it was surely still there, right? I tried to seek the bond that I had with them that I had used countless times in the last month for comfort but found nothing. I could usually find every single string that was between us but now I came out empty handed. Why couldn't I find them?!

"I might have an explanation for that," the doctor was standing in the doorway looking in, almost like waiting for the permission to enter the room by the multitude of Alphas. Namjoon silently gave him a nod and he walked slowly in. 

"You all may need to sit down for this," that never was a good sign, what was so bad that we needed to sit down? Namjoon grabbed my hand while Seungkwan cuddled even closer to me as we waited for what the doctor had to say.

"The drug that got injected in you is called Dissociationem Venenata. It works as a numbing drug for Omegas as a way of calming down from a hysterical episode. This would also be the drug that Mr. Boo got injected with. The effects vary from Omega to Omega but overall it numbs all of the traits coming from your second gender. This includes loss of smell, scent related, heats, mind link and basic instincts. If taken in small doses it will not be harmful for the body and after a few hours it will recover and senses will turn back to normal however when taken in higher doses, the drug can have everlasting effects. This will result in infertility, declined muscle mass and at worst, the loss of one's second gender or death." Everyone hung on his words and the long silence that came afterwards was too much. He looked at me as he spoke the next words, his sorrows evident in his eyes but his body showed professionalism. This was bad news.

"I'm so sorry to be the bearer of bad news but because of the high dose that was injected directly into the bloodline and the damages that you have endured in a month of captivity, it will have everlasting effects on your body. I'm sorry to say this but we have high speculations that you have lost your Omega permanently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this story, this is the first story I have truly written and I enjoy to write and for others to like it as well just makes my heart swell.
> 
> And finally! Alice is back home but at what cost? What do you think will happen to poor Alice in the future?
> 
> I'll try to update more often but you can always check out my other work which is mostly Seventeen One Shots while you wait for the next chapter 💖


End file.
